


Mixtape

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chatting & Messaging, Dog/Human Hybrids, Football Player Dean, Hipster Castiel, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating, Modern Era, Online Friendship, Sexist Language, Singer Dean, Social Homophobia, human hybrids, implied mpreg at end, sexist balthazar, wild hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another escalating fight between the self righteous cat boy hipster castiel Novak and the docile muted dog Boy football player Dean winchester, the principal has had it with those two. If they can't get it together, they are expelled. </p><p>Their english teacher proposes an wonderful idea to solve it using a school district wide computer site where two anonymous students will try to figure out who the other is. Suguesting they pair the two in hopes the time together will be enough to end the feud between them but maybe this programs got more to offer them than a slight tolerance for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press play

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey Sam!" Sam waved lightly at one of his friends as he walked down the halls of his high school, new year. New adventures. Sam silently cheered at the experiences he will have this year, though unlike his other classmates Sam only happened to be thirteen, genius by birth.

He excelled his other classmates by years, accompanying his brother into high school seemed like the right thing to do. His brown and white Australian Shepherd like ears frantically moved around as his tail wagged, as he watched cat boys, cow girls, mouse boys bustling around the school.

He looked around happily, taking in the high school life as his older brother treaded behind him, his face reading over a line in his book. His brother was pretty well known for his football skills, though Dean liked to keep to himself. Never talked to people, kept to himself, he was a gentle giant type.

The only person he seemed to talk to or be around was Sam. When he wasn't at football or with Sam, he spent his time at the library. Working part time, as well as just enjoying being there, Sam could always find him there though both of them being Winchesters they came from a long line of wealth. Though they were taught to work hard for what they were given.

"Dean! This year is going to be different I know it!" Sam stated.

"You're not going to barf on the cat from nerves again are you?" Dean asked the Junior not looking up from his book, who went red.

"That was a accident! That won't happen again!" Sam swallowed, so he may or may not have a enemy at this school. His name? Castiel Novak. A junior like them, he was another billionaire at school like the Winchesters. Castiel's father was an exterminator...he kills wild hybrids.

Wild hybrids were children of the wild uncivilized breeds who were incapable of humanity and civilization. Like panthers, wolves, lions, bears- they children slowly lose their humanity and their wild nature takes over, many innocent people die because they no longer can control themselves.

They are dangerous. Laws against them and a wall around the city keep the uncivilized breeds out, but hybrids happen. That's what the Novak family is there for. They find and put them down, getting paid millions to do it.

"Hmm." Dean sounded, not really listening. So Sam may have gotten nervous his first day and accidentally barfed all over the self righteous hipster. The cat was not please. Especially since Sam barfed over his hand crafted 'human rights' shirt that was definitely ironically made by a child labor sweatshop.

"I promise. No barf! New year! New teacher!" Sam smiled walking into their homeroom as the bell rang. The kid paused tensing as he looked at the room, which everyone stared at him. Nerves started to set in as he nervously looked at the judging eyes, uh oh.

Before Dean could react, Sam turned away as the room door opened and Sam barfed. There was a gasp as then a whole room of gasps, as castiel stood looking down at his throw up covered clothes. His moobucks coffee, his 'end wars' shirt, jacket, boots and jeans, that looked too short for him now covered in the preteens barf. Castiel's white, orange and brown ears similar to the exotic short hair, went back angrily as his tail tensed. He hissed, when he Glared at him.

"You stupid mutt!" castiel growled ready to kill him as Sam was pushed behind Dean protectively. Slamming his book closed he growled at the cat. His German Shepherd like ears stood point. He towered over Castiel, which castiel seemed not to want to give up. The cat hissed at the dog.

"Out of the way, dog!" Castiel snapped as released his nails, as Dean growled, the cat lunging for the boy, but Dean instantly slammed him back against the wall hard as the cat sliced him hard in the face, leaving deep gashes down the left side of his face.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher growled forcing the students apart as blood slid down Dean's face.

"De-Dean." Sam breathed out concerned as the young brother cupped his face.

"Dean Winchester! Castiel Novak! Office! Now!" The teacher snapped.

Dean softly pulled his face away, as he ruffled Sam's hair softly trying not to draw concern as the cat stormed out of the classroom, followed by Dean who casually walked behind him only to be thrown off by castiel sliding into the bathroom real quickly for paper towels. The cat growled to himself as he furiously wiped the throw up from him.

 

 

 

 

"You're an idiot." The cat started to Dean who quietly observed him. "Should have let me at him. Standing in the way once again. You can't protect him forever."

He looked back at the dog who said nothing, blood pouring down his face.

"Do you ever talk?" Castiel asked. Dean blinked at him looking uninterested causing the cat to hiss at him. "God, you're like a brick wall." He walked into the office collapsing into the chair in front of the principal office, as Dean sat next to him.

"Look I don't feel bad for hurting you." Castiel crossed his arms as the school nurse noticed Dean's wound as she was walking out of her office.

"Dean? Hurt again?" The nurse walked over cupping his face softly. "Let's get you cleaned up." Dean stood as he followed her away.

 

 

 

 

"NOVAK!" The principal screamed as castiel flinched before standing as he walked into the office, once the boys were sent home once again with detention the principal sighed as he spoke to the English teacher."This is almost ever day with those two. I don't know how to end this blood hatred they have but if they can't cut it out. They are expelled! They are both bright wonderful students but what choice do I have?"

"I got an idea." The English teacher joanna spoke up. "I have this... Pet project if you'll excuse the term. To show the children how easy it is for someone to find out who you are on the internet. I have a group of three schools sign up on this protected website, and they are paired from a random. They aren't allowed to lie but they are allowed to stretch the truth or be very simple with answers. For example, I have two brothers, I can say I have two siblings or say I have two sisters. If you find out who the person is by the end of the year you win a " A", don't and you lose."

"How will this-"

"We will pair the boys. Have them learn and bond then maybe once this is over, they can be friendly enough not to kill each other....look its worth a shot unless you got any bright ideas."

"Alright. Have a go. Whatever happens, its on you." Jo smiled as she turned leaving the room.

 

 

 

 

"Alright class. Remember. Your username should be something no one knows about you. You don't want them to figure out who you are. Use something no one knows about you." Castiel sighed watching Joanna trail around the classroom, waving her pencil like a wand. Something no one knew about him, he just signed as his tail danced slowly around in his thought as he placed his own pen to his lip.

Dean Winchester on the other hand laid on the desk with his head lolled to the side in his arms. His ears drooped slightly in boredom as he watched the cat's tail dance like the effective snake charmers flute. He slowly followed his movement with his eyes, his face still hurting from the blow from their fight two days ago. The deep gash stitched up in some places, but dean never spoke or complained. Just remained quiet watching the world around him in silence and boredom.

"As soon as you pick your usernames, start talking. Dean? Are you alright? Are you in pain? Should I send you to the nurse?" Dean shook his head no, as his ears went down for the unneeded concern. Though he was in pain from the scratch there was nothing no one can do about it. He frowned slightly as he took what the teacher said to heart. Typing a few things before he seemed satisfied. CoffeeShopSinger? That would work.

"Hm." Castiel mumbled unsure if he was satisfied with the name as he decided not to second guess himself he clicked entered.

Online: 1  
User: CoffeeShopSinger.  
Want to say hi?

"No." Castiel mumbled to himself as he almost jumped at the bling.

CoffeeShopSinger: c:

"Hm." Castiel frowned his tail waved in annoyance. How can one just start a conversation with a smiley face?! How doesn't castiel respond to that?! Castiel could just send a smiley. Then he will respond one and then they would find themselves a mess of Smiley's and no real conversation. As much as he was sure he was okay with that, he was sure they would fail the class.

 

Allergic2Dairy: hello :)

 

See? That wasn't too formal but it was also progressing the conversation.

 

CoffeeShopSinger: :-)

 

Yeah, thanks buddy that didn't help.

 

Allergic2Dairy: so were you forced into this shitty project too?

 

CCS: :O ?

 

A2D: my teacher told me some stupid morons actually volunteered to be apart of the project. Just so we had enough people participating. Crazy huh?

 

CCS: I um...am one of those stupid morons... :O

 

A2D: oh...oops.

 

CCS: I don't talk much, thought it would be nice to meet new people.

 

A2D: don't talk much?

 

CCS: I'm pretty antisocial. I don't really have friends.

 

Dean licked his lips. Not a lie but not the full truth. The truth was complicated.

 

Castiel frowned to that, he was fucking this up left and right. How did he fix this?! He insulted the guy his first time talking to him! How does he casually respond to the kid admiring he was a highschool loser?! It seemed however this man showed him great mercy changing the subject.

 

CCS: how is being allergic to dairy a secret?

 

A2D: I'm part of the animaltarian group. We eat and drink things only made naMayally. We protest corporations and buy mom and pop farms. Which is mostly dairy.

 

CCS: ah. Yet you are allergic?

 

A2D: it makes me extremely sick. I get a fever, dizzy and throw up. Not pleasant.

 

CCS: And your only other option is eating the very thing you're protesting?

 

A2D: exactly.

 

CCS: gross. :'(

 

A2D: gross???????

 

Castiel was taken back as his tail stood on end, was he insulting him back?! He just shared a private thing and the dude called him gross?

 

CCS: oh! Sorry! Gross is like my 'Awh that sucks.'

 

Dean blushed in embarrassment, as he laid on his hand typing lazily. He didn't realize his lingo didn't transcend time and space.

 

A2D: oh. That's okay. I get it. No need to apologize.

 

Castiel blushed His tail started to save again. This guy seemed very pleasant conversation. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.

 

CCS: :-D

 

A2D: what's your name about?

 

CCS:...I...sometimes play guitar and sing in my aunts bar.

 

A2D: what's wrong with that?

 

CCS: because my... Parents would never approve. They want me playing sports, being active, letting my aggression out. Letting out my extra...energy. If they found out I do that, I'd never be able to play again.

 

A2D: gross! :'(

 

Dean had to fight his smile as he stared at the text, as he buried his smile into his wrist.

 

A2D: is it wrong to assume you play sports?

 

CCS: I guess if you're going to talk to me you'd figure that out eventually. So yes.

 

A2D: careful that's one step closer to figuring out who you are!

 

CCS: if you think you can really figure me out with just that information...sorry, i think I'm going to figure you out first though But good luck to you, dairyqueen. ;-)

 

A2D: cute. Pfft. You're on! May the best man win.

 

CCS: Oh I see you're a man.

 

A2D: ....damn it.

 

CCS: ;-) loser.

 

Castiel smiled softly laughing to himself, his tail swaying happily.

 

A2D: what can I call you?

CCS: Whatever you'd like, but I'm calling you DQ. Dairyqueen. ;-)

A2D: fine, Starbucks it is. Coffee singer.

 

CCS: ;-)


	2. Castiel's playlist: track 1: Fire Starter - Demi Lovato

The bell to the coffee shop snapped open as the half asleep moobucks employee's eyes slightly snapped open at the sound.

"One mocha iced venti." Castiel's tail moved around as he spoke to the moobucks employee who yawned in tiredness of the morning hours.

"Hi to you too Cassie." The bored looking teen rested his head on his palm Abyssinian cat like ears twitched as castiel frowned.

"You work at a coffee shop yet you are barely awake? What a lazy ass."

"Is that anyway to speak to your cousin?" The tired teen pushed off the counter to make the drink taking less care than he would normally. As he started to slowly make it.

"Only to you Gabriel." Castiel scoffed.

"...im going to spit into your drink." Gabriel stated.

"Be nice." Castiel rested against the counter as he opened up his app, made especially for the school program. He was having a hard time finding reasons to start a conversation with. Starbucks was nice. Though they talked every day it was short casual hellos. They needed more to get a good grade. "How would you start a conversation?"

"Start with the most random sentence you can think of and work off that?" Gabriel yawned sliding the drink to castiel.

"How would that work?" Castiel asked.

"They will be surprised and confused, you laugh, they laugh. Then keep talking." Gabriel stated.

"...does that work?" Castiel questioned.

"Does to me." Gabriel shrugged.

"You're fucking weird though." Castiel frowned. Gabriel shrugged disinterested.

"Well fuck you too then." Gabriel yawned resting his head on his palm.

"You must be having this problem too. I know your school is part of this." Castiel stated.

"Actually the guy I'm talking to is very nice." Gabriel yawned. "We talked all night. Forgot I had to open today."

"Seriously?" Castiel questioned as Gabriel pulled out the app showing him the messages. "Wow, I didn't know you talked that much. What's up with the Yokemon nerd talk?"

"Yokemon is the best. He's telling me how to get the rarest Yokemon." Gabriel stated.

"Loser." Castiel scoffed as his phone vibrated.

 

CSS: Ever swam in the ocean at six am?

 

"How random." Castiel mumbled as Gabriel rolled his eyes reading it.

"Wow look at it working." Gabriel chuckled.

 

A2D: random much.

 

CSS: It's something I like to do a lot. It takes my mind off things, the ice cold water. The waves pushing you back, as you power forward into the sunrise? It's a nice way to wake up. Sorry, back to normal means of hello.

 

Castiel paused softly reading the text, they seemed pretty laid back.

 

A2D: I couldn't be that productive in the morning ever, not even with coffee. I'm like officially up at ten.

 

CSS: Since its nine, I'm assuming you are downing a coffee right now? :-P

 

A2D: I'm not going to confirm or deny that.

 

CSS: ;-)

 

A2D: what got you swimming at six am in the first place?

 

CSS: that pent up energy I told you about.

 

A2D: what are you a battery? You just never quit going.

 

CSS: I Wish I could.

 

**COFFEESHOPSINGER LOGGED OFF**

 

Castiel frowned at the text as Starbucks logged off, as castiel swallowed down a sip, was it something he said? Gabriel chuckled softly.

"Scare him away?"

"...I...honestly don't know." Castiel frowned softly exiting the app.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel typed away at his phone, his messenger bag slugged over one shoulder as he leaned against the mall entrance a lollipop in his mouth as he waited for his friend Balthazar to get his stupid late ass over to the mall so they could hang out. He sighed pulling the lollipop from his mouth, he hadn't talked to Starbucks in over three days, he was starting to worry he had scared him off. He opened the app reading over there last text messages, before he started a new text.

 

A2D: I feel like a loser, waiting for my extremely late friend to show up to hang out. I swear, I think people have started to hand me change.

 

CSS: homeless are losers? :-\

 

A2D: I mean they think I'm homeless for how long I've been here. :-(

 

CSS: oh. Makes more sense then you hating homeless. I'm sorry. :'(

 

A2D: I didn't upset you the last time I talked to you did I?

 

Castiel practically spat out, he just hated conflict, trying hard as he could to fix it.

 

CSS: blunt. At least I know you're a male high school student who likes coffee and is blunt.

 

A2D: at least I know you avoid subjects that make you uncomfortable?

 

CSS: Touche. ;-) honestly, its just my energy problem is...kinda like a serious medical thing. Its like I go insane if I don't keep busy.

 

A2D: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

 

CSS: Its nothing you did, its just me getting frustrated. It gets harder and harder to maintain? Its like...a timer...I know soon it will go off...

 

A2D: what...happens when the timer goes off?

 

Castiel paused unsure if he wanted to ask as castiel jumped at the hand that touched him.

"BALTHAZAR YOU ASS!" castiel growled slapping his arm roughly.

"Worth it!" Balthazar chuckled, the Lionhead bunny smiled softly. "So, who were you talking to-"

"No one! I was about to text you again, you smart ass!" Castiel huffed shoving his phone into his pocket, he didn't know why but he felt the need to hide, to protect Starbuck. What did it matter if castiel showed Balthazar...but he couldn't pull himself to. Hanging out with Balthazar, he couldn't help but feel the phone like a giant weight on his mind. His hand squeezed and played with the phone at hand, till he broke away from Balthazar for a bathroom break. As soon as he was out of sight, he yanked out his phone to read starbuck's reply.

**COFFEESHOPSINGER LOGGED OFF.**

Castiel honestly didn't know if he was relieved by the silence or unnerved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat swirling the food on his plate as his fathers and him ate together at the table, of course the food was the very thing he protested but at home, with no judgment eyes he ate. Though yes, he believed in the farmers and local mom and pops, but with his allergy that the corporate foods didn't contain this was the only time he ate, or at least didn't eat and feel sick. He of course didn't tell his family of his secret diary diet because they would make him stop. He swallowed down some of his food, as he heard his laughter at something one of his father said, and he looked up.

"Going somewhere Cassie?" One of his father's Michael asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something." Castiel shrugged.

"Never seen you in such thought." Michael smiled.

"It's nothing I promised." Castiel stated Lucifer his other father ran his hair through his hair.

"Don't overwork yourself, kiddo." Lucifer spoke.

Castiel smiled at his dad as he heard his phone go off. He reached for his phone as he watched his parents softly hold hands. He watched them sadly, he never admitted how ashamed he was his parents were gay. I mean, he loved his parents dearly. Though the outside world never could seem to understand gay. He always lie when asked and said he had a mom and a dad. His father Lucifer was a big shot exterminator for hybrids, and Michael was a painter who spent his time at home being a stay at home dad. It was easy to lie and say he had a mother named Anna who painted in her free time, that she was always sick so Michael, Anna's brother took care of castiel. Though none of this was true, lying stopped the judgment, stopped the bullying and kept him safe from the world. Castiel was a coward. He looked at the text.

 

CSS: hey. :-)

 

A2D: hey... Have you ever been ashamed of something you shouldn't?

 

CSS: All the time. :-\ wanna talk about it?

 

Castiel paused, as he watched his parents talk closely. They were in love, he could feel the love radiate and warm him. As Michael kicked his crossed foot happily, his tail sliding against Lucifer's. Lucifer's fat tail like exotic short hair's slid around Michael's. They had gotten a surrogate to have castiel, but it was obvious who the biological father was since Michael's peterbald like ears and tail were nothing like castiels. Michael who was always home to help castiel growing up, he remembered a childhood of laughter and expressionism. He looked down at the message.

A2D: no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Castiel what do you think of this?" Michael asked curiously as he looked at presents for Lucifer for Christmas. Castiel was bundled up tightly, he pulled his beanie down on his head more.

"Dad. I told you, he'd like anything." Castiel stated.

"I just...you know me." Michael shrugged.

"You decide on three hundred things and change your mind at last second every time." Castiel grabbed for his phone as he didn't even glance at the bedsheets Michael was looking at.

 

A2D: Christmas seriously sucks.

 

CSS: I actually happen to like Christmas. :-)

 

A2D: you're not one of those people are you? :-\

 

CSS:???

 

A2D: Singing Christmas songs, Christmas shopping early, decorating months early, Christmas sweater loving weirdos.

 

CSS: I ironically may or may not be wearing a Christmas sweater. :O

 

A2D: I hate you.

 

CSS: ;-) so what's happening on your neck of the woods Dairy queen?

 

Castiel paused before typing up the message, should he just...tell him? Dad's shopping for father? Mother's shopping for dad? Dads shopping for mom? He bit his lip, he never confessed something like that before. Michael moved down the aisle as he searched hard for the gift that would scream to him.

 

A2D: Dad's picking our Christmas gifts for father. :-\ he's being so anal about it.

 

Castiel paused as his hands sweat as he waited roughly for a response, Starbuck didn't know who he was. He couldn't tell. Castiel could feel himself worrying, the pit of dread in his stomach as he watched for dread. He waited for the homophobia.

 

CSS: that means he cares a lot about your father. I'm sure he does the same for your gifts. :-)

 

Castiel was taken back. Did he not understand? Did he not get castiel said dad and father? He just got it and was okay with it?

 

A2D: that's it?

 

CSS: what's it? :-\

 

A2D: no...comment? About...my dads?

 

CSS: what about them? :O

 

A2D: they are... two men?

 

CSS: I got that with the two dads thing. :-P

 

Castiel blink rereading the texts, was that really it with that?

 

CSS: assuming by the silence you expected more of a freak out? :O

 

A2D: if I told my friends they would have. I'm just surprised.

 

CSS: Sounds like you need to get new friends :-\

 

Castiel paused once again following his dad down the aisle texting as he slammed straight into a cart who was turning down the aisle.

"Ouch!" Castiel yelped.

"Whoa! Sorry- uh oh." Sam swallowed as he stared straight into castiel's glaring eyes. Sam swallowed, his eyes full of frozen fear. He was decked out in Christmas clothes, a bright green sweater with Christmas designs, with antlers headband.

"You?!" Castiel hissed, as Dean Winchester rounded the corner as well, wearing a red sweater with Christmas designs, he wore a red Santa hat, which his ears cutely poked out. He seems disinterested in everything around him till castiel came into view. Dean's face had started to heal from their last attack, a scar would most likely remain near Dean's eye. He blinked at the angry cat who hissed at him. "YOU STUPID-...huh?"

Dean didn't skip a beat as he pulled an moobucks gift card out of his wallet, it was in a little black and white paper holder holding it to the cat. The cat blinked confused as he softly took it.

"...uh.....?" The cat spoke. Dean said nothing picking up the pup placing him into the cart basket who also looked just as confused which he softly pet Sam's head before leading the pup away continuing down the aisle. Castiel turned watching them walk away, that was odd. He looked down at the gift card before shrugging and heard his dad call him.

"Castiel?" Michael called as castiel started to walk to the voice.

"Coming..." Castiel responded giving the dogs one last look before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be one of the boys side of the story. Castiel first. Then dean. Then castiel. So this chapter we only follow castiel. Long spaces in between paragraphs mean time jumps. So assume each bit is a couple days in between unless told otherwise. Hope you enjoy. Please comment! Comments are loved.


	3. Dean's playlist: track 1: us the duo - no matter where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting! Holidays and my birthday got in the way! Officially 22!

"Dean? What was that about?" Sam asked curiously, as he looked back at the cat who was almost out of view.

"I don't need another scar because of a stupid argument." Dean spoke his tongue slid against his fangs, as he closed his mouth quickly as another customer walked past them. Stupid fangs.

He couldn't let anyone see them, he couldn't risk it. It came at a cost being a wild hybrid. Dean's half Eastern wolf, half German Shepherd, one of the things these people feared most. Teeth were some of the noticeable giveaways, wild hybrids had small characteristics, slightly bigger ears, slightly different color patterns on their fur. Nothing too noticeable, only fangs were the screaming give away. That's why Dean never talked. Why dean always moved around. Worked out. Kept active. The energy he had would drive him crazy if he didn't get rid of it. It was like a monster that was slowly eating him alive. There was a battle going on inside him. Scared one little thing will cause him to snap, lose himself, to give himself away.

"Dean?" The young boy touched Dean's arm as dean calmed down, relaxing his tensed stance he sighed.

"I'm okay, its nothing." Dean stated.

Sam was lucky he never had to deal with that dean felt with this curse. Dean was adopted into the family as Mary and john found him during their humanitarian work behind the fence. Found him fending for himself, apparently a biter and a fighter as john put it. They had faked paperwork, brought them in as their son. Adaptation was hard, discipline was strict but dean by age seven had been able to control himself for school life, and with bribery and his parents status, he was able to go undetected at school. Though when puberty started to hit him at eleven he started to wake up outside in random places. The sleep walking only started to get worse, he started howling and growling in his dreams.

Enough so Mary and john had to start restraining him at night to stop him from hurting himself and others. The one night, he ended up getting out and killing the neighbors pet was the biggest wake up call for the Winchesters. They had to find something that will healthily release his wild side without fear. They went to a old friend of theirs who has helped people like dean in the past, suggesting sports will help dean. That's when his parents threw him full force into sports, and it helped for a long time. Tackling, running, it worked for Dean for six years, but now...dean softly clenched his fist trying to stop the shaking.

"Dean?" Sam spoke. Dean looked up softly at the concerned teen. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry. Lost in thought." Dean smiled with his mouth closed. "Run that by me again?" Sam watched as Dean threw some random pizza's into his cart.

"I asked what you wanted to be when you grew up." Sam stated. Dean paused his ears lowered, Sam had no idea what he was asking. He had no idea what his brother was, though he wasn't sure if he was being blind to it on purpose or blindly trusted his family. Dean's condition worsening...dean could only hope he could live long enough to grow up. That he didn't go insane, that he wasn't caught or put down...

"What about you, tiger?" He changed the subject.

"Physics professor." Sam stated.

"Why?" Dean asked curiously.

"Because I like being proven wrong." Sam smiled, Dean smiled softly careful to not show his teeth.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because it's a reminder I'm only human." Sam smiled. "Its easy to forget that sometimes." Dean looked at him softly rubbing his hair.

"You are one smart kid." Dean smiled as he headed for the check out line, as he looked down at the app on his phone.

A2D: maybe you're right.

Dean smiled softly as he closed his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean ran hard down the street, rain pouring down his skin as he listened to the music that played loudly in his ear. First once a day was needed, but lately he had to run in the morning, take a lap around lunch, then before bed. Just to get his shaking to stop, though he ran till the shakes stopped, then more till they started again. Only this time from Exhaustion. He's hands shook as he felt his music pause and his phone vibrate from a text. He paused his run, panting roughly as he ducked under a bus shelter shaking off the water from his tail and ears.

 

A2D: I hate the rain. :(

 

CSS: yeah? I hate it too but less than thunder. Thunder freaks me out.

 

A2D: Awh, I'm sorry. Heard it might storm.

 

CSS: let's hope not. :'(

 

A2D: what are you up to on this cold morning?

 

CSS: Smelling like a typical wet dog taking a run in the rain. :-\

 

A2D: you're going to catch a cold! P.s. you're a dog? :-D

 

CSS: yeah, maybe. Fyi, The cold never bothered me anyways. :-P

 

A2D: Don't be lame. :-\

 

Dean smiled into the text as he sat in the bus bench, his tail wagged lightly. He liked his conversations with dairy queen. They talked most of the day unless they were busy. Which dean still found time to sneak a text in.

 

CSS: are you a dog?

 

A2D: why would I tell you willingly? Its part of the challenge to figure out the other person. :-P

 

CSS: I promise I won't use it against you. Your species is safe with me. Just curious.

 

A2D: :-\

 

CSS: Don't you trust me?

 

Dean felt his hand start to shake as he stood shoving his phone into his pocket, not waiting for a response, he continued his run. When he finally pushed his way into his house, his father at work, his mother making breakfast he made his way upstairs to change. As he pulled out his phone out of his pockets, before he changed he noticed the reply.

 

A2D: I'm a cat.

 

Dean smiled softly tossing the phone on the bed, as he changed into dry clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NO MEAT! NO SLAUGHTER!" Protested the hipsters in their expensive and irresponsible attires, as they held up the line at the cafeteria. Of course, if Dean hadn't been late this morning, he would have been able to eat breakfast and this wouldn't have annoyance as much as it was. Of course that stupid cat was leading the brigade, chanting with a bullhorn, holding up signs as his stupid friends protested with him. Only allowing the herbivores in to eat, the carnivores suffering as the protest continued. Castiel and his group treating to pour red paint on them if they attempted to eat the meat.

"Man, I'm starving." Sam groaned placing his hands behind his head. Sighing in disappointment to a lizard and a owl, Dean stood behind Sam. It was obvious Dean was in no mood for this, his face read pissed, as he tried to hold back his shaking. Dean's wild side was harder to control when he was hungry, upset, full of energy or sick. He always had to keep himself in check, the cafeteria having his steak prepared for him during lunch as did other meat eaters, crickets, mice, cow..etc. However castiel and his group got on Dean's last nerve, which wasn't helping.

 

"I fucking hate these guys. They need to make their mind up about their protests. Last week it was about violence in sports. Remember that?" Garth the lizard chuckled. "Never seen dean so pissed when they chained themselves to the fence to the field, I swear he wanted to rip their arms off to get in."

 

"Dean is just very serious about working out." Sam chuckled as castiel tossed imagery into the air that the owl Kevin picked one up.

 

"Gross." Kevin frowned at the graphic pictures, as Dean growled loudly. Sam turned noticing something was off with Dean, he softly took Dean's hand as Dean instantly stopped growling, his eyes looked...black compared to the green he normal had.

"Dean?" He asked concerned as he watched Dean push up to the front. He started to walk towards castiel's group.

"PEOPLE WHO EAT PURE ANIMAL'S ARE WRONG! THEY ARE JUST LIKE US! EXCEPT THEY CAN'T BEG YOU TO STOP-" Castiel protested as he noticed the winchester brother storm past them as he moved to the window for his meal. "-IF YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO GIVE UP YOUR WAYS! YOU'LL GET THE BLOOD OF THE ONES YOU EATEN TO WEAR IN SHAME!"

Castiel smirked to himself watched the winchester walking towards the first table with his steak. The whole room watched as the Winchester started to swallow down his steak as though he hasn't eaten in years. Castiel wondered if the Winchester was doing this to prove a point, spite him or just didn't care. Castiel refused to be made a fool of, he grabbed the red paint as he stormed over to the Winchester.

"D-Dean!" Sam cried out too late as red paint poured over the wolf.

The whole room went silent as a few gasps escaped, castiel's heart was pounding as he watched the wolf stand growling loudly, the wolf heaved loudly as he instantly turned tackling the cat into the ground. Castiel tried to shield himself as the wolf went for the jugular with his fangs, as the room scattered and screamed. Castiel squeezed his eyes for the pain as he heard the sick twisted sound of bone crushing. Castiel panted shaking as he felt dripping on his face, he slowly pulled his arms away enough to see as he stared into Dean's dark black eyes as he bit so roughly into his own wrist.

Blood pouring onto castiel, as he saw dean shaking as he twisted and bit harder into his arm. Whimpering in pain as he broke his own wrist bones, castiel didn't have time to react as the school therapist chuck and Benny the p.e. teacher covered and tackled Dean to the ground. Slamming a needle into Dean's neck he went limp instantly, as the teachers panted looking at each other. Chuck went to castiel's side helping him up as Benny picked up Dean leading him quickly away.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"H-he didn't hurt me." Castiel shook holding himself, wiping the blood from his face. "B-but he wanted to..."

"Dean!" Sam ran over concerned as he started to cry as he followed.

"Castiel look at me. He's very sick. He needed the meat you were keeping from him." Chuck stated softly.

"I-i didn't..." Castiel sniffed In tears as he shook. He didn't know.

"It's okay, next time be careful about these protests. Okay? Why don't you get your stuff and head home, I'll call your mom and dad and explain." Chuck sighed. Castiel nodded as he sniffed being lead away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, it's bad." Lisa sighed as she examined his arm, Lisa was a family friend like chuck and Benny who knew Dean's secret. "You shattered all the bones in your wrist." Dean said nothing as she looked at him. "Suspended huh?"

"Does Sam know?" Dean spoke, was his secret realized?

"No, no one does. The boy castiel seems...very upset. And I think your whole schools shaken up. But everyone will live. This was just a slip-"

"We should discuss putting me down."

"Dean, you had a slip. You controlled yourself. You're okay. We don't need to talk about it yet okay?" Dean was quiet as she bandaged up her wrist, he was lucky he was suspended after the fight. He couldn't face them. He just watched the rain wondering how much time he really had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean climbed out of the shower, as he dripped on the floor wrapping his towel around his waist as he heard his phone was going off. He glanced at it softly before closing the door to the bathroom ignoring the message from allergic2dairy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Winchester! Novak! Pair up!" Benny called blowing his whistle, as Dean sighed. First day back from his week suspension and he was paired up with castiel for warm ups. The hipsters ears lowered and his tail swirled in slight annoyance. As his 'tsked' and sucked on his cheek before following dean into a free corner of the mat. It was silence as Dean knelt down doing push ups using his good hand as castiel struggled to touch his toes. Giving up after a moment castiel sighed yanking out his phone and started to text.

"I'm sorry." Dean spoke.

Castiel's ears perked up as he looked to the voice. Dean just continued what he was doing only pausing to talk. "For scaring you."

"You... talk?" Castiel choked out. Dean nodded as he did push ups. "Well if it makes you feel any better...my...mom explained your condition to me. Meditaliaicn right? Said her brother had it. I...get it. I didn't mean to...cause you to hurt yourself." Dean paused getting up as he touched his cast.

"I was worried I was going to hurt you more." Dean spoke softly as the cat turned away as though hiding his face. "Anyways, why don't I help you with a push up." Castiel swished his tail.

"I can't." Castiel pouted.

"Not with that attitude." Dean smiled as he helped castiel learn the right positions, of course it would take castiel a bit to get it but now he had the tools to. As dean and castiel did small push ups together castiel paused.

"You know...you...should talk more... You got a...really nice voice. It's a shame to think no one else can hear it." Castiel stated.

"You know that sounds like a compliment to me, Novak." Dean smiled hiding his teeth as castiel froze.

"Then I think you heard it wrong!" Castiel huffed crossing his arms as Dean shook his head laughing.


	4. Castiel's playlist: track 2: Sorry - Buckcherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, SOCIAL HOMOPHOBIA, AND INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA.

Castiel lazily swirled his tail as he stirred his coffee, Gabriel and Balthazar were talking about something he wasn't particularly listening to, As he read the ims of coffeeshopsinger. Starbucks, was excited because his parents were going out of town, which meant his brother and him were going to be staying at his aunt Ellen's house. Which meant he could actually practice his guitar and singing in her bar. Castiel could imagine Starbucks face lighting up as he texted. He rather liked the mysterious boy behind the screen, he liked waking up to him, liked saying goodnight to him. They were just becoming part of their daily lives without much effort.

 

"Earth to Gaylord." Balthazar waved his hand in front of castiel's face as castiel tensed at the rude teasing.

"Don't call me that." Castiel growled at him as Balthazar put His hands up in defense.

"Seriously dude. Grow up." Gabriel sighed who of course by family association knew about castiel's parents.

"I'm just teasing...but seriously, What am I supposed to think? He's texting that dude all the time." Balthazar questioned.

"Its part of the Project. Dude! Remember?!" Castiel groaned.

"Oh? The internet thing? I already finished that. My girl was Sarah Crinch. I already told the teacher. Say hello to my easy A!" Balthazar shrugged. Castiel and Gabriel looked at Balthazar in amazement. How could Balthazar turn her over that easily? Castiel glanced over the texts in his hand, what would he do if he figured out his identity? "Come on castiel he's got to have told you enough to figure him out by now!"

"I-I haven't... Honestly." Castiel paused slightly as he felt Balthazar snatch his phone from his grasp as castiel tried to fight for it back. Balthazar caught bits and pieces of their conversation as he skimmed it for more information. Castiel was lucky he wasn't talking about some of the personal stuff he normally had with Starbuck.

"Dude. He mentioned he was going to be at this bar called the roadhouse tonight, like four times. Let's go get you a A." Balthazar smiled at his plan.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel sighed.

"Let's go to the bar! He said he'll be there right? What exactly is he doing there-" Balthazar was cut off.

"H-he didn't say!" Castiel lied, snatching the phone back.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's do it! I'll get everything set up!" Balthazar smiled.

"Wh-" castiel tried to object as Balthazar hopped off the chair, and walked out of the coffeeshop, castiel was quiet as he stared at his phone for a long while in silence.

"Sam winchester." Gabriel spoke in the silence.

"Excuse me?" Castiel looked up snapped from his thoughts.

"My IM buddy. He's name is Sam Winchester. He goes to your school right? Well we finally met a month ago. Went to catmic con together." Gabriel continued texting.

"D..did he turn you in first or did you?" Castiel asked the obvious question.

"Neither. We are willing to just take the 50% participation." Gabriel paused looking up at him. "If you go with Balthazar tonight...remember... Is its worth it to know."

"..." Castiel turned softly looking out the window.

 

 

 

 

A2D: I wish I could hear you sing. :'(

 

 

CSS: I promise I'm not that good. :-\

 

 

A2D: you are! I'm sure! You sent me you're lyrics. They are great! :-)

 

 

CSS: :-* Awh shucks. You helped me with the chorus.

 

 

A2D: I'd be in the front row screaming I know you. :-P

 

 

CSS: my number one fan. :-)

 

 

Castiel smiled into the text as he closed his phone a slight blush on his cheeks, as he looked away. Balthazar rushed around the room picking out clothes for Castiel to wear for their secret bar with fake ids thing they had going on. Castiel to be honest wasn't so much into going, he gripped his phone in his hand, trying to calm his nerves. Was he really going to meet Starbuck tonight?

 

"Hurry up get dressed." Balthazar stated shoved the clothes into castiel's hands. Castiel groaned as he took his phone into the bathroom with him.

 

 

 

"Can't believe we got in on fake ids." Castiel scoffed as he watched Balthazar gulp down a shot.

"Told you! My friend charlie is bomb at this shit." Balthazar laughed. "Two more! One for my friend and I?" He asked the bartender who nodded.

"I don't want one." Castiel slightly shot a glare to the shot.

"Why are you being such a baby? We came here to have fun." Balthazar stated obviously annoyed.

"I'm not being a baby." Castiel frowned, he was too nervous to drink. Sure, Balthazar and him drank occasionally together, castiel had been to parties- castiel wasn't a loser at partying. Though tonight, tonight was different. He was going to see Starbucks.

"Well, I never seen you deny a drink." Balthazar frowned. "....Not since you got this hard on for faggotbucks." Castiel tensed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Maybe One of us has to be sober enough to drive home!" Castiel snapped standing up. "And for your information, I'm not a faggot. I like girls."

"Sorry sorry. It was a low blow. I know you'd never be." Balthazar patted the seat as castiel paused before sitting again. Balthazar pushed a shot closer to castiel who paused staring at it before he picked it up and started to drink it. Only to catch who just walked through the door, he instantly spittaked the drink all over the table.

"Dude?! What the fu-" Balthazar groaned at the splashes on him.

"M-my parents!" Castiel ducked under the table. "T-there here!"

"Where?" Balthazar tried to look but the door was too crowded to make out 'Anna' But he definitely saw castiel's 'uncle' and dad, who were laughing hanging over each other looking like teenage punk rockers, or at least a parent version. Lucifer had his arm around Michael's neck as they came in laughing about something, castiel yanked Balthazar down to hide him. "Why do I have to hide too?!"

"I'm suppose to be sleeping at your house, you moron!" Castiel hissed.

"Oh. Right." Balthazar snickered as though it was the funniest thing in the world obviously tipsy as castiel rolled his eyes.

"Let's go out the back, once we get out, get in the car." Castiel frowned as he pushed Balthazar towards the door, just as he was about to sneak out he heard a guitar start to play.

He paused at the door as he heard the song playing. The lyrics he had stayed up late helping Starbuck right, the words finally in air. He could hear his heart beat speeding up as he gripped the door, part of him wanted to turn around. He wanted to see the face of the boy he had been talking to for four months. The other side of him was this sinking feeling, this...unspeakable fear. He glanced over at his fathers smiling and watching the singer, castiel couldn't figure out why his heart sored as he listened to this beautiful voice.

He watched as Lucifer slid his hand into Michael's hidden under their jacket not to draw attention. Love was hiding your love to stay alive. Love was hiding to not cause conflicts. Love was easier straight. He looked away tears growing in his eyes, part of him knowing if he turned around something would change. His body knew. His heart knew. He pushed down the butterflies in his stomach, the excited feeling Starbuck brought him as he left out the door letting it close behind him.

 

 

 

 

His tail swirled as he sat on the makeshift bed on the floor, Balthazar passed out next to him, as he held his knees. Why did he feel this way? Starbucks made him feel...different. He couldn't afford to feel this, his phone vibrated as he glanced at his phone.

 

 

CSS: SHOW WENT GREAT! ;-)

 

 

A2D: I bet...

 

 

CSS: What's wrong? :-(

 

 

A2D: I...can't stand you. You make me feel weird. I hate this feeling.

 

 

CSS: ?

 

 

A2D: you make my stomach nervous! You make my face red!

 

 

CSS: sounds like you have a crush. ;-)

 

 

Castiel tensed as he got angry, how dare he! How dare he even say that! Castiel was not some gay guy! He was popular, girls wanted him! Gay caused more problems than not. He would never allow that, he couldn't ever go down that road. He started angrily typing into the phone.

 

 

A2D: I AM NOT A STUPID FAGGOT! I'M STRAIGHT! I WOULD NEVER HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU OR ANOTHER BOY! ITS WRONG AND GROSS! IT'S AGAINST NATURE! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! OKAY?!

 

 

He angrily panted as he waited as the phone stated Starbucks was typing. It was a long while before words actually made it to castiel's screen.

 

 

CSS: your parents deserve better.

 

 

**COFFEESHOPSINGER LOGGED OFF**

 

Castiel angrily threw his phone at the wall, he started to cry. He felt wrong, he felt dirty, he felt as though he was lying to himself. He sobbed till he fell asleep holding himself, wondering if this is what he really wanted.

 

 

"Castiel! Wake up! Your uncle's here." Castiel groaned as he whimpered getting a kick to the head by Balthazar. "Dude come on." Castiel sat up as he tiredly tossed on his boots, his eyes puffy from tears. As he made his way downstairs, to his father Michael who was holding a coffee and a box of donuts. Castiel rubbed his eyes as he made his way down the stairs.

"Morning, my little bug. " Michael chuckled as castiel bypassed the coffee to hug his dad. Michael taken back by the affection softly hugged him back as he nuzzled his son. Castiel's father tangled his tail with castiel's softly purring against him comforting the young one But it only caused castiel to start crying, clinging to his father for dear life. Michael wanting to scoop up the teen and hold him like the younger years.

"Oh dear?" Balthazar's mother came in looking at the scene. "Is everything alright with Anna?"

"Anna?" Michael asked pulling back a bit as castiel tensed.

"Castiel's mother. Balthazar told me she was ill. Rarely left the house now and days." Michael looked down at castiel who couldn't look at him, who kept his face buried in Michael's chest.

"Yes. She's fine. Resting." Michael spoke with...a sadness castiel never heard before.

"Oh good. Sorry, I just assumed-" Balthazar's mother blushed.

"No worries. Thanks for the concern. Castiel's father is expecting us. We should go." Michael softly turned leading castiel away only to be stopped by Balthazar's mother who had made Anna a casserole. Castiel said nothing as he was able to escape to the car climbing into the back seat, it was maybe ten minutes before his father entered the car. He placed the casserole and donuts in the passenger seat as well as coffee into the cup holder, before he rubbed his face roughly. Before he sighed softly, before staring out the window for a few minutes.

"Okay." Was all Michael spoke before starting the car and started driving as castiel cried silently to himself in the back seat. When they arrived home, Michael didn't speak to him, Michael slammed the door roughly to the car causing castiel to flinch. He watched as Michael quickly ran towards the door, Lucifer had walked out to greet them as Michael ran past him. Lucifer seeing Michael's tears followed him inside with concern. Starbucks was right. Maybe they did.


	5. Dean's playlist: track 2: Julie - Emily Kinney

12/15  
A2D: I'm sorry.  
√ Seen

 

12/16  
A2D: I'm really sorry.  
√ Seen

 

12/17  
A2D: I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said...I'm just confused.  
√ Seen

 

12/18  
A2D: I'm sorry. I just... Growing up with different is hard. I know its no excuse. I'm sorry.  
√ Seen

 

12/19  
A2D: I'm sorry. Can we talk about what I said? My father...he found out, he's... Very cold to me... I know he hasn't stopped crying. I don't know what to do.  
√ Seen

 

12/20  
A2D: I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be forgiven. By you or my parents. I wish I could disappear. So I won't cause people pain anymore.  
√ Seen

 

CSS: Please don't say stuff like that.

 

A2D: it's true. I feel horrible.

 

CSS: Talk to your dad.

 

A2D: and saw what? I love you both but being gay is a no no in society and I don't want to be bullied?

 

CSS: yes. Talk to them.

 

A2D: but you don't understand what its like to be an outcast of society.

 

CSS: Buddy, you seriously have no idea. :-\

 

A2D: what do you mean?

 

CSS: let's just say to start with, I'm gay. :-\

 

A2D: o-oh....god I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I just got upset. I-i didn't mean...

 

CSS: I get it. Its fine. You're straight. I'm sorry I was teasing you.

 

A2D: you shouldn't apologize...I'm the asshole here. :'(

 

CSS: go talk to your dads. We can talk tomorrow.

 

A2D: you....still want to talk to me?

 

CSS: yeah, your my friend. Dumbass or not. Goodnight DQ. :-)

 

A2D: Thanks, Starbucks.

 

**ALLERGIC2DAIRY LOGGED OFF**

 

 

 

"Dean! Focus! I'm freezing my ass off on my vacation to keep your mutt ass going. Now. Tackle the dummy!" Benny the P.E. teacher blew his whistle as he slammed into the football dummy.

He slammed into it full force as he almost knocked it over, dean panted tiredly in full football gear as he pulled back to jog back to first position.

"Looks like we will need a new dummy for Christmas." Benny laughed. Dean jumped in place as benny noticed Dean wasn't laughing or doing much of anything but moving. "Dean." Dean didn't stop as Benny touched his shoulder.

"Dean?" Benny spoke again. Dean tensed as he slowly got the hint, he stopped moving, his hand noticeably shaking violently. Dean looked away, Benny looked down at Dean's hands touching them. "Is...any of this helping anymore?"

 

"...no." Dean breathed trying not to break into tears.

 

 

 

 

"Merry Christmas, Dean!" Sam smiled holding out a gift as Dean bit at his nails, snapping out of his thoughts. He smiled softly taking the gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything Sammy." Dean took the gift as Sam moved to sit on Mary's lap.

"Starting to get too big for your moms lap, buddy." John teased.

"Sh." Mary laughed as she kissed Sam's cheek holding him. As Dean opened the gift, he smiled at the necklace that laid inside, softly touching the weird totem before putting it on.

"Sam has been saving for months to get it for you." Mary confessed as she ruffled Sam's hair.

"How did he-" dean started but john cut him off.

"Let's just say my car has never been cleaner." Dean smiled softly as he smiled at his family.

"Thank you." Dean touched the totem as Sam stood.

"Can I go play outside?" Mary nodded at sam's request as Sam took his new toy gun outside forgetting to close the door, as Mary and john chuckled.

"He almost is more full of energy than you." John laughed.

"Speaking of which-" dean weakly brought up.

"Not today, Dean...please. Not today." Mary spoke sadly, knowing this conversation would be hard to hear. Dean got up moving to close the door as he heard the neighborhood kids laughing.

"DIE WOLF!" One kid laughed.

"Its a bear!" The girl huffed.

"Whatever." The kid shrugged as he fired.

"DIE MONSTER!" The kids laughed shooting a stuffed scarecrow monster, as the kids played with their hunter play kits. Shooting the stuff monster with foam darts, dean watched as Sammy joined In. As the circled the stuff monster shooting it repeatedly, Dean looked down closing the door, hoping to close off the reality with it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean ran his headphones tight in his ear as he jogged down the street, it was lightly raining. He was out of breath, shaking hadn't stopped, and he was wondering if it ever would. He paused slightly to catch his breath as he yanked his headphones roughly from his ears in defeat, not wanting to try anymore. Wanting to give up as he heard someone groan in annoyance, he turned looking behind him seeing The stupid bunny and the hipster cat.

"Oh no!" Castiel gasped looking down at a sewer grate in the middle of the street.

"What?" Balthazar asked looking up from his phone holding his moobucks.

"My charm!" The hipster pushed his scarf out of the way as he got on his hands and knees trying to reach the small star charm that once hung on his phone.

"It's no big deal. Buy another one." Balthazar scoffed.

"My dad bought it for me!" Castiel tried harder to reach. Balthazar looked back to his phone continuing to walk towards the sidewalk.

"Have your dad buy you a new one." Balthazar rolls his eyes uninterested in castiel's problem.

"Balthazar! Help me! Please! I-I-! It means the world to me!" Castiel pushed himself into the grate more trying to extend his arm to reach the charm. Balthazar from the sidewalk groaned loudly pulling his eyes from his phone to help castiel, when his eyes went wide.

"CASTIEL! LOOK OUT!" Balthazar cried out as castiel turned his head to a horn honking of a truck. Castiel cried out shutting his eyes and cringing for the pain as Dean booked it towards him, instantly tackling him out of the way.

The bus driving by centimeters past them as castiel laid under dean. Castiel panted shaking as he looked into Dean's eyes, that reminded him of oil on water, the brown that swirled Dean's green eyes eating the color like a poison. Dean's chest panted against his, as they laid against each other. The silence and stares unspoken words and emotion. Dean slowly pulled his eyes away from castiel's blues, as he pulled himself off castiel, weakly castiel sat up.

Before walking to the grate, he pulled roughly on the grate that instantly yanked off with his stronger strength because of his wolf genes, he climbed down as he grabbed the charm. Climbing up, he slid the crate back on as he walked to castiel as he slid the silver blood covered charm into the cats hand, who was still in too much shock to move. Balthazar slowly walked to his friend also in shock as Dean slid back in his headphone continuing his jog down the street.

"He's... strong....like...extremely..." Balthazar spoke watching him leave.

"He just saved my life..." Castiel spoke watching him leave in shock.

"You got your charm back." Balthazar stated the obvious.

"Dean Winchester just saved my life." Castiel repeated.

"You got blood on your charm? Are you hurt?" Balthazar asked concerned.

"I-It's not mine." Castiel choked out as he held his charm, as Dean disappeared around the corner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean groaned in pain as he stood in front of the mirror in his room, he pulled his shirt away from his collarbone as he glanced at the mess of black and blue forming. His chest covered in road burn, and using his body to protect the cat. He slowly pulled the shirt from his ripped up skin, as he got it off careful of his bruised shoulder. He looked over the road burn which he cleaned with disinfectant, looking over his bruised shoulder. He paused slightly, glancing at his eyes, watching the brown slowly and inevitably consume his color. This was new. Before the monster side of him only came and went, no lasting effect. Now, however, his eyes showed otherwise. Dean slammed his casted fist into the mirror shattering it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A2D: what are you doing?

 

CSS: avoiding school.

 

A2D: why???? :-(

 

CSS: I don't see the point.

 

A2D: don't say that. You should go to school.

 

CSS: how did the conversation with your dads go?

 

A2D: nice avoidance there. The conversation went better than I thought. I talked to my dad and apologized, explained myself and they saw my side. I saw there's. They said they are willing to tone down their relationship around my friends and keep it under wraps for me. I told them that I loved them and I didn't want them to change for me, I told them I was willing to come clean, but they said it was safer for me to keep them in the closet till I graduated.

 

CSS: I'm proud of you. :-*

 

A2D: you got me back on track, now its time to kick your ass in gear. Go to school! >:-(

 

CSS: let's just say, I won't graduate. Why should I even bother going?

 

A2D: because knowing you like I do, you don't just give up. You fight. Even if you don't graduate. You will fight till the bitter end. Who knows. Maybe you will somehow manage. O:-)

 

CSS:...Thank you.

 

A2D: go to school. :-P

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Winchester! Winchester! Winchester Wait!" Castiel pushed through the crowds of student's trying to leave the school, trying to catch up to the winchester brothers.

"Is the cat calling for you again?" Sam asked his ears moved the sound as he curiously looked over his shoulder. "He's been trying to talk to you for the last two weeks. Should we stop?"

"No." Dean stated. "You going to be okay walking home alone? I got practice."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Bye dean." Sam waved as he started out the door, as Dean turned to head down the hall, he almost rammed straight into the cat.

"Jesus!" Dean groaned.

"I need to talk to you." Castiel insisted.

"What's there to talk about." Dean pushed past him as the cat followed.

"What do you mean?! You saved my life!" Castiel snapped.

"What do you want, cat?" Dean groaned.

"I have to pay you back for saving my life!" Castiel insisted.

"Then buy me a thank you card and leave me alone." Dean grumbled.

"I have to do something more meaningful with that. I have to find a way to completely pay you back for it." Castiel followed.

"Why? Anyone else would have saved your life too. Its no big deal." Dean went to walk into the locker room but castiel stopped him placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, who hissed at the touch. Castiel paused softly moving Dean's collar seeing the bruise from the accident. He softly slid his hand down the wound it was quiet before castiel looked into his eyes.

"I promise you, I will repay you for this." Castiel looked down before he walked away.


	6. Castiel's playlist: track 3: Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams

"Hmm." Michael moaned tangled up in Lucifer's arms and blankets. Fast asleep he whimpered not wanting to get up, what time was it? He rubbed his face tiredly as he glanced at the clock. 7:35 am. He was suppose to be up at six am, suppose to have castiel up, to make breakfast for his lover and son. Kiss his lover goodbye, Drive castiel to school. He sighed as he started to get up, how could he have slept in? He felt Lucifer's arms tangle around him, as well as Lucifer's tail around his waist as he felt Lucifer's hand slid down his boxers. He smiled as he felt Lucifer sit up to kiss his shoulders.

"You don't have to get up yet." Lucifer mumbled into his back.

"I do. I slept in." Michael smiled as he turned his head kissing his lover.

"We have enough time." Lucifer mumbled kissing him harder.Michael felt his lovers hand tease his cock, as he laughed softly standing up.

"Yeah, no, we don't have for that." Lucifer pouted as Michael laughed throwing on his robe. He walked into castiel's room to wake him up but the bed was made and empty. He frowned his tail moved in worry as he made his way down the stairs. The smell hit him first, who was cooking? He walked into the kitchen seeing his little kitten attempted cooking. Castiel's tail waved as he stood at the stove, his ears twitched at michaels presence, turning his head. "Baby bug? What's all of this?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Castiel slid food on two plates, before turning off the stove and going to hug his father. "I turned off your alarm and woke up early to make you breakfast." Michael nuzzled his son as he purred against him.

"You didn't have to baby."

"But I did." Castiel kissed Michael's cheek. "I love you daddy." He softly hugged Michael, as Michael started to get watery eyed holding his little baby. Castiel Nuzzled him back purring before he pulled back as a car honked. "I got Gabriel to take me to school, I want you to enjoy your morning." He kissed his cheek before leaving out the door. Michael watched his baby leave as Lucifer blinked at the top of the stairs.

"So...does that mean we have time now?" Lucifer asked as Michael turned.

"Definitely." Michael smiled as Lucifer fist pumped excitingly running towards the bedroom. Once upstairs, Michael and Lucifer fell back on the bed, Michael kissed him hard as Lucifer held him. Michael pulled back pausing as he looked into his lovers eyes. "I ...think want another baby."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Still trying to pay back winchester?" Gabriel asked sitting on the hood of his car with castiel sipping moobucks. "Is that why we are here on a no school day?"

"Yeah, dean always comes here early to work out." Castiel shrugged.

"You know that, why?" Gabriel questioned.

"Sh." Castiel sipped his drink.

"You've been stalking him?!" Gabriel laughed.

"Not stalking, I just been trying to figure out how to repay him. But I've literally come up with nothing. He's avoiding me." Castiel sighed.

"So again why are we here?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm going to talk to him. I think I'm just going to take him out of eat or something." Castiel swallowed his drink.

"And what about me?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll call you when I need a ride?" Castiel laughed as Gabriel got the hint rolling his eyes going to get in his car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched as Dean ran around the track, something seemed off about Dean as seemed to quickly run towards the locker room, the thought past castiel that this might be a bad time. Though his curiosity got the better of him, he Followed Dean into the locker room which was propped open by a rock. Castiel didn't seem to notice as he entered the rock was pushed out of place and the metal doors slammed shut.

"Dean?" Castiel slid off his scarf, the room was quiet except for the dripping of water as he walked through the rows of lockers. He looked around as his eyes caught Dean's outline in the shower area holding the wall shaking. "Dean-?"

"Stay back!" Dean growled his voice different from before, he was rough, cold, castiel froze in place.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Dean panted his back to castiel.

"You need to leave! You need to go!" Dean growled.

"Dean! What's wrong I can help?" Castiel was taken back as Dean turned his green eyes almost completely consumed by the brown, he grabbed his wrist yanking him towards the door roughly.

"You want to help? Get out of here, Close the door, Call your father!" Dean yanked him roughly past the lockers.

"You're hurting me!" Castiel whimpered as Dean paused seeing the metal door closes. He let go of castiel to try to get the door open. "Dean! Talk to me! Why do you want me to call my father!"

"Damn! Its locked! Fuck! Fuck!" Dean growled as he went around in circles trying the doors and windows.

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M A HYBRID!" Dean yelled as castiel tensed.

"W...What?" Castiel was taken back.

"I can't CONTROL myself anymore." Dean growled moving frantically. "I have too much energy! I need to be put down!"

"Y-You mean-" castiel swallowed.

"You are literally locked in to a metal box with a wild hybrid about to lose to his wild side, yep." Dean shook violently.

"H-how have you gotten through undetected?!" Castiel stood watching him move around frantically.

"My adoptive parents paid people off, tried their best to keep me sane. But its not enough anymore..." Dean swallowed looking down. "I recommend finding someway to get out before I end up ripping you to shreds."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No reception, no exit." Castiel panted as he tried the last window, no way out. He watched as Dean jumped in circles, trying to keep sane long enough so castiel can escape, but Dean was right the first time there was no way out. Castiel climbed off the bench, as he moved to Dean.

"T-There has to be a way to control this!" Castiel panicked.

"Working out my body to the limit helped for six years, I exercised every day, first once, twice, three times, now four times a day...my body has gotten use to it. It no longer wears me out." Dean mumbled giving up.

"You need to w-work out your body right?!" Castiel stated.

"I-if we were at least locked in the pool area I could try to swim this out but there's nothing I can do that will...grr....kill off enough energy." Dean rocked, castiel could see Dean was losing to his wild side, his demeanor was changing. "I need something that can quickly kill a lot of energy, something I can do in a small room, something like-"

"Sex?" Castiel said innocently as Dean shook panting.

"W-what?" Dean panted realizing. "N-no." Castiel started to take off his coat as he shook as well.

"Have you ever tried it?" Castiel started shaking like a lamb.

"N-No but-" dean panted.

"Good, me too. You're clean. I'm clean." Castiel breathed out.

"Ca-Castiel n-no-" Dean panted.

"Dean, look. Either I die without trying to live or don't. You saved my life. If this helps you, I'd be saving yours. Look, I'm not gay. This isn't my...cherry pop, the meaningful first time. This is me helping the man who saved My life. This will just be like CPR..." Castiel spoke very maturely as he moved to dean softly, obviously Dean still wasn't okay with this. "Dean, do this because this may be the only way to save my life."

"What...if this doesn't work?" Dean spoke softly as castiel's shaking hands touched Dean's face.

"Then it won't matter...we'd both be dead anyways." Castiel softly pulled Dean into a soft kiss. There was slight hesitation before Dean roughly kissed back wrapping his arms around castiel's waist pushing him back against the lockers. Castiel hissed as he looked up into Dean's brown eyes, the green gone, as he felt the beast move to his neck. Castiel tensed as he waited for pain but the beast growled softly sniffing his neck before he licked castiel's neck softly. Castiel shivered as he slowly raised his hands, the beast growled warningly as castiel went slower softly starting to unbutton his own shirt.

The beast growled watching castiel, as castiel let his shirt fall. The beast moved closer against his lips brushed against castiel neck before pulling back as his arms circled castiel's waist. Castiel looked into his eyes, as the beast leaned down kissing castiel the beast was actually very tender as he built up the kiss. Thankful for the tenderness as the beast pulled his hands away watching as the beast pulled off his own shirt. Castiel's eyes scanned the abs, the road burn, the bruised shoulder to the cast. Castiel's hands tenderly touched the beast as the beast whimpered. Castiel looked up at the beast, dean had hurt himself badly protecting castiel but he didn't realize how much.

  
"I'm going to save you this time Dean..." Castiel mumbled as he started to unbutton dean's pants pulling him towards him as he kissed the beast heatedly, forcing his pants down.

The beast picked up castiel as he kissed him back roughly, He felt the beast's hand slid down castiel's pants as castiel tensed. Feeling hands on him that weren't his own, but it felt good. The beast nuzzled against him as he slid his hands down castiel's cock on top the underwear. His tail curled around the beast's wrist as he started to pant, as the beast took the opportunity to slid his tongue into castiel's mouth. Castiel whimpered in pleasure, as he felt his underwear slid down his body, completely naked to the beast that seemed to want to touch and consume every area of castiel. He felt the beast's callused hands slid down his hardened cock as he broke the kiss to gasp. The beast rocked hungrily against him as he slid his fangs down castiel's neck that was now forming hickies.

"D-Dean!" Castiel felt Dean's hands slid against his hole that brought him back to reality, god this was going to hurt. As castiel whimpered in thought as the beast reacted to the whimper taking his hand away. "P-please....be gentle...i-im..."

The beast set castiel down as he kissed down his body, licking and teasing the skin as castiel panted confused. As he watched the beast push his legs open to slid his tongue against castiel's hole. Castiel gasped, blushing a million shades of red, as he gasped, his cock throbbed roughly. The beast understood him? This was so weird, but the beast slid his tongue and words escaped him. How wrong would castiel be to enjoy this? He expected painful, he expected bruises, he expected rough, not tender, nor pleasure. He closed his eyes, his body left to react to the touches, the tongue, the beast was kind to castiel's body. He only opened them as he felt the beast's tongue slid up his cock, which castiel whimpered in pleasure.

As he felt a finger tease him and enter him, first he tensed but the beast let him adjust before thrusting up into the cat. The cat whimpered in pleasure, as he threw his head back, sweat building on the teen. It wasn't long till there were more fingers, but castiel's thought process lost itself to pleasure. Only returning when he had to support himself with his own weight shaking like a lamb as the wolf stood letting his own underwear fall. Picking up the shaking cat, he Nuzzled himself into the sweaty skin as he lapped at it as castiel's tail slid and tangled itself around the wolfs thigh feeling him slid into position as the cat panted weakly as he cupped the wolfs face pulling him into a soft kiss. Needing more of his tenderness, his control, his power over the teens body. He wanted the wolf to give him what he needed, though castiel would never admit it out loud.

As the wolf pushed into him, the cat cried out hissing as he shook filling the wolf enter him. The wolf whimpered nuzzling the cat, as he waited to move. The cat squeezed his eyes shut as he panted adjusting, only opening his eyes once the wolf was okay to move.

"G-good boy. Now move." Castiel wiggled slightly as the wolf started to move in him, causing beautiful whimpers from the cat as they moved together, the rocks starting slow but soon the wolf pounded roughly in to the cat. The cat cried out and panted gripping him, as the wolf moved with him.

"AH! AH! DEAN!" Castiel panted gripping dean so tightly he clawed deeply into the wolfs back as he started to get close to cumming, as the wolf growled loudly.

"I-i-" Castiel whimpered as he started to cum all over himself, there was a few pumps more before the wolf came as well biting deeply into castiel's shoulder. Castiel cried out, too tired and weak to scream, when the wolf was done he felt the wolf's tongue slid against the wound, lapping at it before castiel passed out in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ouch." Castiel woke softly, his body hurt like no tomorrow, mostly just sore, but the bite on his neck was definitely not fun but oddly enough seemed to heal slightly, but the naked body curled around him was extremely warm in the cold room. He sat up slightly rubbing his neck as he turned to Dean, would the beast still be there when he woke? At least castiel's idea had worked and castiel lived. He looked down at the 'nest' the wolf had made out of clothes and broke lockers and had stolen the items inside to make a soft bed for them.

"Dean?" Castiel touched Dean's shoulders as the body swallowed air as it woke with a jump. Castiel watched unsure of the person who would be there, when the person sat up turning to him, pure green eyes met his. As Dean looked at the cat with confusion, before he looked down at their bodies, before he looked down at his hands. Dean choked out air as tears filled his eyes, as he looked at his hands. His hands weren't shaking. They weren't shaking.

"Dean-?" Castiel's voice was cut off as Dean grabbed castiel's face giving him a kiss, pulling back he smiled then hugged castiel.

"I'm not shaking! It worked! Thank you so much castiel!" Dean cried softly as the cat softly slid His arms around dean holding him back. "I owe you castiel. I owe you so much." Castiel smiled softly only hissing when Dean touched the bite. "Shit, your hurt-"

"Dean, don't worry about it, you look like my scratch post." Castiel commented. Dean looked down his scratched to shit body, as they laughed softly to each other in the awkward tension. "...I won't tell my dad...just so you know..."

"Th... Thanks." Dean sat next to castiel in the silence clearing his throat, before they awkwardly stood. "M-maybe we should-?"

"G-Get dressed? Yeah." The cat coughed as they looked for there clothes.

"This place is thrashed." Dean commented looking around.

"Most of it happened when I passed out." Castiel mentioned casually his body still slightly sore as he slid on his pants, he notice dean look at him with concern. "You were very good to me. Don't worry."

"Looks like last night I shattered one of the windows enough to easily break." Dean climbed up onto the bench, as he kicked the shatter glass out. Castiel followed behind him as Dean climbed out slightly before picking up and helping the cat out the window. When dean hopped down he instantly helped the cat compose himself though castiel wasn't sure why he suddenly was daunting over him.

"There good as new." Dean realized what he was doing as he cleared his throat backing away. "S-sorry..." He was quiet as he went to speak again but castiel cut him off.

"Winchester, look. I don't want this awkward between us. Let's go back to the way we were before. We can forget this ever happened okay?" Castiel huffed as he talked crossing his arms, as Dean paused if swallowing back the words he wanted to say.

"Is...that what you want?" Dean spoke softly.

"Very much so." Castiel cleared his throat.

"Okay..." Dean paused holding out his hand to castiel. "Goodbye and..thanks...again."

"Goodbye winchester." Castiel softly took his hand, shaking it, before he left leaving Dean to watch him go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking home castiel's thoughts circled, he wasn't ashamed by what happened, he wasn't ashamed with who with, but part of him was torn with rationality and fear. Part of him rationalized that sex no matter who with was just physical pleasure. That with a man or woman it would feel good if they do it right. But fear crept into thought. Castiel liked it, and he meant really liked it. His thoughts shifted to Dean's body pressed against, Dean's hands touching him-. No this was an isolated incident, castiel was straight, dean was straight, this would never happen again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Still sticky with cum, he had to explain to his parents where he had been all night, which ended being a long bullshitted story about him falling asleep in the library. They believed him, he was still tired and sore as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. Washing off their adventure, he slid his thumb over the bite the winchester left, he wondered slightly if it would scar and part of that made his heart race. Though he pushed the thoughts away relatively quick. After the shower he collapsed onto his bed, taking a glance at his phone as he stared at the conversations he had earlier yesterday with Starbuck. His heart sank with dread as though he had betrayed Starbuck by sleeping with Dean.

"Don't be stupid castiel." He mumbled to himself as he softly let his eyes close in exhaustion.


	7. Dean's playlist: track 3: I'm Just Your Problem - Ashe

Entering his house, he slowly pushed the door open, as he slowly glanced around at the rooms, Sam ate a bowl of cereal watching cartoons in the living room as Dean slowly made his way to the couch slowly sitting next to him. Sam glanced slightly at the weird presence of his brother, which was sitting unmoving next to him.

"So...where have you been all night?" Sam asked trying to break the tension as Dean didn't respond looking down at his hands. Dean wasn't shaking, he didn't feel the need to move, didn't feel the fear he was going to just snap, his body was still. His body was tired but still. He stared at his hand as tears slid down his face, laughing out of happiness as for a second he wasn't counting the seconds, wasn't dreading the end. He was Dean winchester creeping out his brother by crying next to him during tom and jerry. Dean just let all his emotional tears built up fall as his brother slowly wondered if he lost his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The shakes were gone. Dean didn't have to wake up at four am to jog, he didn't have to hit the gym after lunch or run till he physically couldn't. He slept in. Like actually slept in. Like full ten hour sleep. He woke up without an alarm, he woke up and made one of those frogbook accounts, was on it for hours. He didn't know Sarah from third period was at mouseland or that Marilyn, Sam's old babysitter actually just had a baby. He was on it all day, learning the ropes like a grandma learning the internet. The cat popped up in his suggested friends. Cat had 356 friends. Dean had 6. Would it be weird to add him? Dean thought against it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"YO DEAN! CATCH!" One football player yelled after the night of the big game. Deans team one of course. Now the football players were celebrating, still high on the adrenaline from the night before. Dean caught the ball that almost hit another student in the face. Dean paused seeming whom he had just saved from a hard flying ball to the face. It was the cat. The boy hadn't expected to see dean either, their eyes awkwardly stared at each other. The cat had flinched at his gaze slightly as though attempting to pull himself more inward than before, looking down. As a football player slid an arm around Dean's neck gaining Dean's attention. "Good game, Winchester." Dean looked back to the cat. He was gone.

 

 

1/02  
CSS: DQ?  
√ Seen

 

 

1/07  
CSS: Are you okay?  
√ Seen

 

 

1/11  
CSS: :-(  
√ Seen

 

 

1/14  
CSS: I normally can never get you to shut up. What's wrong?  
√ Seen

 

 

1/17  
CSS: DQ. I'M SERIOUSLY WORRIED. IM GOING TO TELL THE TEACHER IF YOU DONT RESPOND!!!  
√ Seen

 

 

A2D: I'm okay. I promise.

 

CSS: thank god. I was worried. :-(

 

A2D: I know. I'm sorry. I just....something happened...

 

CSS: want to talk about it? :-(

 

A2D: ...no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean found himself looking for the cat. Every day. Everywhere he went. His eyes looked for the cat. Like a mother looking for her child, his eyes always scoured the crowd for the blue eyes. He could hear his heart beat, the pounding. The hollowness in his heart... like he was missing something. But he swallowed the pain, swallowed the feeling in his body as though he was missing a limb or missing a piece of himself. Only calming down when his eyes found the dark messy hair of the hipster coming down the street towards school. Only when his eyes found him, he could breathe again. Unclenching his fists, his heart slows down in calm-he couldn't handle the feeling his body made without the cat close. He wondered if he preferred the shaking more.

 

 

There's a girl that castiel has had hovering around. Dean hates her.

 

 

Dean dreams of him every night. The beautiful cat Nuzzled against his body. Deans teeth slid against his skin. Dean woke happy and content till the harsh reality of it being a dream made him flinch.

 

 

Dean had sent a friend request.

 

 

Castiel had a girlfriend. Dean noticed bitterly. As he rested his chin in his palm, glaring daggers into the messy brown hair who laughed at castiel's jokes. He felt himself growling noticeably every time she touched his Hand. Dean wanted to bite her fingers off. He thought of at least twenty day dreams in the last second that had her dead but his slight sliver of sanity kept him just angrily clenching the table with one hand. Breaking the wood with his clenched fingers. Meg kissed his cheek, dean owned that cheek. Meg slid her fingers into his hands to which not even three weeks before castiel had wrapped around dean's arms. Dean's tongue slid across that body. Dean's body slid against his. Sam's voice ripped over the sound of deans pounding heart, and dean growled at him. Sam recoiled as the lunchroom silenced. Dean sucked in air as the blue eyed cat's eyes slid over him before quickly leaving him as Dean booked it out of the room. 

Dean ran to the bathroom, his breath panting as he found himself sick. Hurling his lunch into the toilet. He couldn't understand himself. He couldn't understand his feelings. He couldn't understand why he was reacting this way. What was wrong with him?! He slid down the wall as he panted sitting down in the stall, taking a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, but a weird rough tug of a knot caused him to look at his hands as they started to slightly shake. Growing more violent as he watched him. The shaking was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been a while. I promise to update more soon, but I realized now long it had been and decided to update to show I'm not killing off this story.


	8. Castiel's playlist: track 4:  anna kendrick - cups

Castiel moaned softly his eyes closed as he felt lips on his naked skin, tongue and teeth nipping at his tender skin. Castiel's hard cock throbbed as the tongue moved to get it attention. He couldn't dare open his eyes, he wanted to feel this. His body knowing who touched him, what owned him. A hand slid around castiel's cock rubbing him, as the body above him moved leaning over him as castiel's tail wrapped around the waist of the body.

"I love you." The voice whispered in his ear which almost brought him to cum by those words alone. The voice familiar, the name like an itch on the inner ear. "Say my name castiel. Say my name as you cum." Castiel shook and panted as he felt himself getting close, god, he shivered at the touch not wanting this to end as he threw his head back cumming at the hand.

"Dean!" Castiel shot awake from his wet dream to wet cummy sheets and no dean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel tiredly sucked down a latte, as he angrily stared off in the distance. Straight guys don't think of guys saying I love them and getting them off, but castiel was. Every night. Every dream. Same person. Different positio-SGCDGHARJAGGAHFSBSGRRN STRAIGHT THOUGHTS CASTIEL. Anyways, There's a girl name meg that's been hanging around lately. Balthazar says she likes Cas. Maybe she's a good distraction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meg asked castiel out. Castiel said yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean Winchester asked to be your friend!**

Castiel ignored it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meg is a good girlfriend. Castiel assume anyways. She makes him lunches, part of his farmers food only diet too. Which he never eats, but pretends to as he secretly spits into his drink when she's not looking. She's a cat like him too. He likes when she purs against him. Its a nice affection he will hopefully get use to. She tells him she loves him, but castiel doesn't say it back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel didn't expect to run into the football player after school. He didn't expect to see the black returning in his eyes. The wolf tensed seeing the cat. Hiding his gazed as though ashamed.

"Your eyes. The shaking. Its back isn't it?" Castiel tenderly reached up touching his face, as the wolf leaned into it. Which surprised the cat, and maybe even the wolf. He hesitantly pulled his face away.

"Don't worry about it."

"Dean, but last time-" castiel reached for him again.

"I said I'm fine!" Dean growled, as castiel flinched. Dean panted as he looked away ashamed. "I'm...sorry...I just....I'm sorry." The wolf ran away before the cat could followed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Castiel sat up panting, his chest heaving roughly as he looked down at his cummy body. He did it again. He had that dream again. That wet dream. He wanted to cry as he yanked the sheets away from his body, getting up to change. Tears sliding down his face, as he tugged the blankets off his bed into his laundry basket, wiping them as he went along. He was straight. He was straight. He just sobbed, shaking as he went._

_Bringing them downstairs, he heard voices from the kitchen. Was that his parents? Why were his parents up at 4 am? He made shuffle as though he thought maybe he should go back upstairs but his body brought him downstairs. He slid his clothes and laundry into the washing machine before moving to the kitchen. The light was on. He pushed open the door dividers to see as the door dividers seemed to push open on their own as two children bolted past. He could only turn watching them go. Both cats, black being their main ear color with speckles of orange, as they turned running upstairs._

_"Castiel?" Castiel turned seeing Meg. His girlfriend meg. Older. "Ready to go to work?" Meg asked as she moved over the stove. He looked around the room, as he hesitantly nodded. Was he still dreaming?_

_"N-no." Castiel breathed moving to her and kissing her. Their lips moved, and their tongues touched but he felt...nothing. His body almost recoiled at the kiss, unlike his dream with dean. He felt her hands moving lower, but his body didn't...react to her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a hand slid against his bulge as the kiss broke._

_"Think we have time before the kids wake up?" Castiel's eyes shot open as he found himself looking into green eyes. Dean's green eyes. He glued to the green. Meg was no longer there but in her place stood dean. Older. Stubble forming those strong jaw bones. Dean heard giggling as he pulled back and sighed. "That would be a no."_

_"Daddy!" A small little girl giggled, bolting into a hug as she giggled. Her ears matched castiel's to a t. Her blue eyes smiling up at him as the six year old clamped his legs. Castiel looked away from her as twin body tackling each other rolled in. One biting the others ear roughly as they played._

_"Easy you two!" Dean moved over to the four year olds yanking them apart. The long bushy wolf tails signalled who the biological father was. The twins giggled as they growled at each other, dean setting them in their seats at the table._

_"Daddy?" The little girl asked him but castiel didn't move or speak. Castiel watched Dean pick up the girl at his feet placing her at the table._

_"Sh. Little one. Daddy's going through a midteenlife crisis." Dean stated as castiel turned his head._

_"Y-you...know?" Castiel spoke, his dream dean knew._

_"Not in front of the children." Dean smiled pulling him away, as they left the kitchen dream dean slid the door closed._

_"You know this is a dream." Castiel spoke as dean blinked._

_"I know a lot of things. I also know if you had finished that dream with meg where you would have ended up." Dean waved his hand at the door opening it. Dean and his children were gone replaced with the dream before with meg. Castiel, er well dream castiel kissed meg, before he said goodbye to his kids. "I also know that after you kiss your wife's lips goodbye. Your lips end up around my dick once you get to work." Dean stated nonchalant as castiel smacked him. Dean didn't seemed phased by the slap however as tears filled castiel's eyes._

_"DONT SAY THAT! DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Castiel's chest heaved as he started to cry. "I'M STRAIGHT! I'M STRAIGHT! ...I can't be gay....gay is wrong...it's against nature...I...I...." He heard his father's voice as he looked towards the kitchen once again. Instead of meg or dean, there was Michael. Michael tiredly rubbed his eyes, Michael looked so young. Maybe seventeen. Eighteen. Cradling a newborn, Michael looked so tired, he wore a fast food uniform. Lucky ducks burgers._

_"You know castiel." Michael spoke to the baby. "I know your dad and I try very hard, and we may not be home at the same time. But its going to get better okay? Just till daddy can get more funding from the government for his extermination job. Till then, its me and you flipping burgers and cleaning toilets okay?"_

_The baby cooed._

_"I know its going to be hard, and life's not always going to be easy....I left my homophobic family, left my wealthy home, my school. My hometown. To move thousands of miles away with your dad at sixteen." Michael laughed. "Stupid to let your dad convince me to start a family so early...but I might be extremely overworked, heavily sleep deprived...but....its worth it. I madly love your father. I madly love you. This...this is my happily ever after." The image faded as castiel looked down._

_"Is that against nature?" Dean spoke softly._

_"...no." Castiel sniffed._

_"Is your parents love wrong?" Dean asked._

_"No." Castiel sniffed._

_"Are you?" The voice was no longer deans but his own._

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke softly as he rubbed His eyes, he breathed out, taking in the smell of pancakes and bacon. He laid in bed quietly for what seemed like forever.

"I'm...gay." He said to the walls of his room experimenting with the words before he grabbed his phone looking at the last text he sent Starbuck, he didn't hesitate to type the words.

 

A2D: I think I'm gay.

 

CSS: think? :-) don't worry if you aren't sure, its normal. Sexuality is hard.

 

A2D: yeah, I'm not sure... But I felt like...telling someone.

 

CSS: Im here to help you. Remember there is more than gay and straight. I'll help you get an idea and you can label yourself if you'd like.

 

A2D: ..really?

 

CSS: :-) its what friends are for.

 

A2D: thank you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Castiel?" Castiel snapped his gaze to meg who waved her hand in front of his face. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry. Lost in thought." He mumbled as they sat on the football bleachers watch dean bolt around the track like a madman. Running harder and faster than most have seen him before. Meg and her friends had suggested they come to the field to watch him. Since Amy? Alice? What was her name? Had a crush on dean.

"God. Look at his pecks. Shirtless dean on top of me." The no name girl licked her lips. Castiel's face blushed softly. He had felt dean against him. He liked it. Like. God. That guy was built like a rock. Castiel swallowed slightly. God. Stop it castiel. You are still dating meg. Dean's straight. Stop thinking this, gay or not. It would be rude to break up after two weeks and a half. "Should I ask him out?"

"Go do it girl!" Meg smiled as the girl stood happily, walking down to dean.

Apparently that girls had a crush on dean for a year, but never had the courage, but with meg cheering her on she ran down to him. She called for him but he didn't stop running. She walked up to him, following him when she realized he wasn't going to stop running. He slowed enough pulling out his headphone to let her talk. But words were exchanged were short and snapped at her and she stopped as dean slid his headphone back in running at his top speed again. The girl paused on the track before moving towards them again. Megs voice hitched as her friends teary face came up and sat next to her.

"Gale? What's wrong?" Meg asked tenderly as castiel's eyes kept on dean who seemed out of it.

"He said no!" Gale sobbed. "He's a fucking fag." Castiels ears picked up at it. "Said sorry, I'm into dick." Meg comforted gale, as castiel stood seeing dean stop his running to book it towards the locker room again.

"Castiel?" Meg asked concerned.

"I'll talk to him. Teach him a lesson." Castiel stated.

"Need help bro?" Balthazar asked as castiel shook his head no.

"I got this." He started moving down to the track, he jogged down to the locker room, his eyes darted around. The shower was running, as castiel followed the noise. Dean growled loudly as he panted, leaning under the water his hands against the wall. "Dean." Castiel spoke causing dean to tense, his eyes moved to castiel. The black consuming color returning to the teens eyes.

"Castiel. Stay back. I-i-im losing it. I can't...call you dad and lock me in before-" castiel moved towards him as the wolf stared at him scared, shaking violently as castiel pulled him into a hard kiss, the wolf growled into it roughly slamming him into the shower wall as water fell down their bodies. The cats tail slid around the Wolf's waist yanking him closer as the cat tangle and tugged at the wolfs hair. As their tongues slid against each other, the wolf held his waist pressing them together as he growled into the kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Castiel?" Balthazar called into the locker room, it had been almost twenty minutes since castiel went to confront Dean. Castiel was finishing dressing as Dean still attempted to kiss and make out with castiel. To which castiel returned each kiss, panting as he slid down his wet shirt. God, the second time was even better than the first. The wolf and Dean still in some sort of harmony enough to both be present causing some amazing sex.

"I got to go." Castiel whispered to the now officially green eyed wolf, who was no longer shaking. As castiel wrote on deans hand, his cellphone number. "If you start shaking again. Call me."

"Castiel-" Dean's whisper was interrupted with a kiss.

"Castiel?" Balthazar called again.

"I have to go." Castiel pulled away. The shower had caused the steam to consume the room, as balthazar started to walk in, castiel shot out from the steam, wet and soaked to the bone.

"H-Hey." Castiel laughed nervously sloshing as he walked.

"What happened with dean?" Balthazar asked. "Better yet what happened to you?"

"We got into a fight, I accidentally broke a shower head. Long story but I'm wet and I'd like a towel." Castiel laughed.

"I'll give you a lift home." Balthazar offered as they walked away, castiel's arms folded in front of his body touching the hickeys and fingerprint bruises he was growing to love.

 

**Dean Winchester and you are now friends!**


	9. Dean's playlist: track 4: I miss the misery - halestorm

So in the last two months, Dean winchester has had sex twice. Both with the same guy. Both the semi annoying and extremely hot Castiel Novak. The one night stand now turned into a friends with benefits kind of deal with his frienemy. To which, his surprised had accepted his friend request on frogbook, and which has liked a couple of his photos. Which his brother Sam helped him upload. Which in all honest, he couldn't understand why this was needed. Or why castiel had so many friends. Dean was just having a hard time keeping up with what Sam and castiel were doing.

Though, dean's eyes followed a photo of castiel posing next to meg, and his eyes followed to the bite mark dean had left on castiel's shoulder which was now an obvious scar he could barely make out under his scarf. He quietly liked the photo as he turned to look at his phone that vibrated. Sam texting him he wasn't coming home tonight. So of course, Dean winchester is home alone. Dean looked over at his phone, he wondered if castiel ever got his text regarding his number but castiel never responded. Though it wasn't because they slept together that castiel owed him a text saying he got the number. He frowned slightly as he stared at the phone before moving his hand to the chip bag sliding a chip into his mouth avoiding reality one chip at a time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean wasn't looking pretty as he left his house. His pants too baggy to be his, his shirt messy with food stains hidden by a sweater that may have been a size too small. He slid his hands into his pocket as he walked, the cold nipping at his ears. All he wanted to do was grab a couple things from the store, a couple DVDs and actually enjoy himself before the shaking returned. Though he definitely had a week or so since it took him almost a month last time. He walked into the corner store as he yawned roughly ruffling his hair. He grabbed a basket as made his way down the aisle, he slid Mac and cheese into the basket. Some twix, he paused as he passed the condom aisle. He paused momentarily, glancing at the condoms wondering with castiel's new girlfriend they should start using condoms If castiel is expanding his sexual partners. He picked one condom box, reading the box as a voice made him jump dropping the box like a hot potato.

 

"Should I be jealous?" Dean turned looking at who owned the voice. The cat smirked leaning against the wall, his tail moved at his teasing as he eyed the Winchester no one has ever seen unshowered, uncleaned up. The cats flirtatious eyes scanned his body, as he looked at him with his arms crossed.

 

"Ah. N-no! This..." Dean blushed a actually unseen bucket of nerves. "Thought we should use condoms since you know...meg."

 

"I'm not sleeping with meg." Castiel pushed off the wall, walking over to him eyeing him. Castiel circled winchester eyeing him. "You are cute when you're a mess." Dean blushed, as he watched castiel. "Fun night planned?"

"My folks are out of town and my brothers staying at his friends house." Dean stated as though an obligation. Castiel's ears picked up.

"Sounds fun. My parents are having a dinner party. Loud noise, drunk adults, business talk...boring fun." Castiel started putting his hand behind his back looking at the five dollar DVDs not really caring about what he was looking at.

"Do you...want to come over?" Dean spoke awkwardly as castiel smiled throwing the DVD back in its place as he smiled.

"Thought you would never ask." Castiel smiled and dean frowned slightly. Castiel was acting a bit weird, a bit more...concerned with dean than normal. "I'll text my parents, grab a bag and be at your house in fifteen?" Dean opened his mouth to speak when castiel touched his hand softly and dean lost the words he was about to speak. Castiel let go as Dean watched the cat leave, his eyes may have been transfixed on the tail swaying as he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean opened the front door of his house when the doorbell rang. The cat seemed, preoccupied as he entered shoving his bag on the floor of the walk way, he jumped onto the couch texting.

"So what fun times do you have planned, Winchester?" The cat stated not looking up from his phone.

"Well besides your obvious avoidance of your normal life. I got DVDS and pizza." Dean stated unamused by the cat.

"Obvious avoidance?" The cat looked up as Dean snatched his phone, tossing it to the counter. "Hey!"

"Listen, its cool if you want to avoid whatever. But here, I don't like being ignored for a small little screen. If you're here, we are hanging out. Go home if you want to text and be miserable." Dean stated coldly.

"But-!" The cat looked so distraught, as Dean looked down at him as though unamused by him. "...fine." The cat sat up as Dean sat on the couch next to him. Dean pushed play, as the two sat in silence as shitty horror movies played.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiels ears dropped to his head as the movie progressed and some blonde died.

 "My father and...mother asked me if...they can have another baby." Dean paused munching on his pizza as the cat spoke. The cat pulled his knees close as dean stared at him. "I get I'm not the best perfect kid or anything...but-"

"Don't." Dean stated as castiel gave him a look like dean just stole his food or something. The what the fuck face.

"What?"

"You are taking this too personally. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"B-but-" castiel started but dean stopped him.

"When my parents had Sam, I thought they would get rid of me. Turn me in. Like they were upgrading. I knew what I was. I knew the hassle my parents went through to keep me safe. And you know what I thought? Thought. They were better off. Who thinks that? A four year old...I waited those nine months I should have happily been rubbing my mother's belly and excitingly waiting on my new brother, hating him. I use to cry when my mother made me touch her belly, broke things when they tried to use my old baby toys or help with baby names. Because I knew. I knew they would have the perfect kid...and they did." Castiel listened to dean's words as dean sighed softly.

"When I realized they didn't want to replace me, it embarrassed me how much I hated him. Feel like I can never make it up to him, though obviously it doesn't matter, he doesn't remember." Dean finished. Castiel was quiet as Dean softly turned the TV off sitting in the silence of the awkward wondering if castiel was going to get angry and leave but he didn't. Castiel sucked in air before looking dean in the eyes, dean paused hesitantly meeting the gaze as castiel moved softly kissing him. It wasn't like before. It wasn't heated. It wasn't lustful. It was sweet, making dean redder than a tomato.

"Thank you..." Castiel bit his lip softly as he looked down before moving to kiss dean again. This time softer and kinder than the times before. Dean couldn't help melt into the kiss, finding himself softly cupping the cat's face, his hand tangled into the cat's hair. As they sat next to each other, dean felt the cat's fingers softly worm around His belt as the wolf softly covered the cats hand.

"Cas...wait..." Dean spoke. Castiel pulled back from kissing him looking into his eyes. "What...is this?" Dean asked trying not to let his voice shake. " What are we doing? What are we to each other?" The words melted off dean's tongue as the cat blinked at him. "Because I don't know. You have a girlfriend, and you're straight. But you have sex with me. You saved my life twice. Which I'm grateful, but now as you grab my belt, I'm getting this into me-into you vibe. Which I think means you aren't just having sex with me to save my life and castiel I don't know how I feel but I think I may lik-"

"Shhhh." Castiel spoke softly as he silenced deans words with a kiss before kissing him harder. As Dean swallowed up into the kiss, cupping his soft face. As castiel straddled Dean, softly pulling up his own shirt as he rocked against him. Dean growled happily into his exposed shoulder bone as he kissed and licked the scar bite on castiel's neck. As castiel unbuckled Dean's pants, moving his hand to dean's reacting budge. As dean moaned as he slid his soft fingers down castiel's spine, as castiel purred in response to the touch, as dean decided he liked castiel's purrs. Dean pulled off his shirt and sweater to kiss him harder without interruption as he moaned sliding castiel's jeans off forcibly.

The cat purring in content, as they worked off the last bit of their clothes. Their tongues sliding against each other, as dean tried to reposition himself on top but castiel forced him back to lay down. "Shhhh." Castiel breathed into his ear, moving his hips over Dean's cock, he slid down onto it, dean loud moan escape his lips in over all as he rubbed his eyes from the pleasure. Castiel smiled to himself as the cat's tail waved happily, god, dean wished he knew all about the movements of a cats tail. Before he could beg, the cat started to move, god damn. Dean panted sliding his finger tips over castiel's torso, watching his stomach muscles, he didn't want this to end. He decided. As he reached for the cat's tail, letting it wrap around his arm as castiel enjoyed their new position.

"Fuck." Dean moaned sitting up slightly to lick and tease his mark. His mark on castiel's body. He growled panting as he Nuzzled the healed wound, castiel could swear he heard the words 'mine.' As their bodies moved together, their lips met the closer to their orgasm. Castiel broke the kiss, inches away from deans lip to watch Dean's face as he came. Dean panted as he rocked up during this orgasm, causing the cat to whimper and cry out in pleasure. Cum spilling on the couch and sliding out of castiel, as they stared at each other panting as they slowly started to laugh. Before their lips met again and their lips were on each others again once again heated.

"Your parents aren't going to be home tonight right?" Castiel bit his lip as Dean nodded as Dean looked into the mischievous cats eyes.

"At least give me ten minutes before round two." Dean snickered as castiel kissed him in between his response.

"You got five." Castiel smiled happily kissing him harder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up snuggled in a mess of black hair, his body as naturally tangled the kicker against his body. Though castiel slept in every which way, dean was sure he got upside down somehow. He felt the cat's chest move slowly in deep sleep, the bruises of hickeys now obvious in both their young bodies. He never seen the cat in such a state, messy hair, drool and all. He watched him sleep, as he took a deep breath this was the first time castiel slept with him...him him. Not beast dean. Not wolf dean. Dean. Blush formed the teens face, castiel wanted to have sex with him him. Not wolf him. He started it. He kissed dean. He went for his belt. God. Dean was completely red, but his red faded as he thought about how castiel avoided the conversation about what was going on between them. Dean paused softly, was castiel ashamed by what was happening between them? Dean grabbed his phone, as he pulled up Dairyqueen.

 

CSS: Question, how do you know if someone wants you for sex or....kinda likes you.

 

He paused when castiel's phone went off, he looked over at the nightstand where the teen's phone went off. That...was weird.

 

CSS: :-(

 

The phone came to life again saying castiel had a message. Dean paused, typing the phone again, this had to be a coincidence.

 

CSS: :-(

 

The phone vibrated again, as Dean reached over taking the phone as he looked down at the notification.

 

**THREE TEXTS FROM COFFEESHOPSINGER**

 

Dean's voice hitched at he read the text over and over again. Castiel was allergic2dairy? He stood frozen as he heard castiel stirring, he placed the phone back as he stood in some sort of shock. As the cat opened his eyes, smiling at Dean.

 

"Hey stranger." Castiel sucked in air, as he rubbed his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"Twelve." Dean stated, as castiel yawned nuzzling him softly but the wolf slowly opened himself to it.

"I should get going. You know. Before I have to explain to your family why we ruined the couch." Castiel started to purr kissing Dean. When he noticed deans dazed expression. "You okay?"

"...yeah." Dean swallowed. "Just, not use to having a leaving after sex-stands." Dean lied as castiel smiled, kissing him.

"I really wish I didn't have to." Castiel sighed a mumble as he stood.

"Then don't. Stay." Dean stated louder than he attended. The idea that castiel wanted to STAY made his heart race.

"Dean, don't make this..." Castiel paused as he turned away.

"What?" Dean stood.

"Weird." Castiel sighed as though not wanting to say it.

"How am I making this weird?" Dean asked.

"You're...reading more into this then there is." Castiel breathed out looking away. "Just accept what is going on here as just is." Dean clenched his fist.

"Obviously there is more here than just is." Dean growled as castiel looked away.

"No dean...there isn't." Castiel stated as he felt Dean's arms circle around his waist pulling him close.

"Please. Don't... Do this.. Castiel." Castiel tensed at dean's words as he could feel tears on his shoulder. "Don't..make this...us...me...nothing." Castiel opened his mouth but he clamped it closed as he looked down. "Castiel I think...I think...I don't know...I think I like your stupid face-"

"Dean. Please. Don't." Castiel felt tears sliding down his own face.

"And I think you like my stupid face too. Please. Tell me this isn't all in my head. That last night wasn't nothing. That what's growing in between us isn't nothing. I know its new. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But I'm not asking you to come out to the world and proclaim you love me or anything. But just to me. Say it to me. Say I mean something to you." Dean forced castiel to look at him, as castiel shook.

"Dean. Please-" Dean leaned down kissing him, as castiel fought the kiss, but found himself kissing back. Hard rough kisses, not wanting to break scared of the words if they did. Dean broke the kiss falling slowly to his knees as he kissed down castiel's naked body. Whispering something like 'please.' As he slid castiel's soft cock into his mouth, working his tongue, as castiel whimpered, castiel closes his eyes looking up as he gasped and moaned into the head he was getting. He tangled his hair into Dean's hair, pulling and tugging at the strains, as Dean worked his cock. Castiel panting, as he grew close, tugging at dean pulling him closer to his base, his ears twitched at the sound of a front door closing hard. Was it here? Was it Dean's parents? His brother? Castiel tensed.

"Don't worry about it." Dean mumbled between sucking, as castiel started to panick. What if they came upstairs? What if anyone saw Dean sucking him?

"Dean stop." Castiel whispered trying to push him away, but dean wasn't really listening. Too focused on his actions. "STOP!"

Castiel scratched dean hard in the face in fear as Dean recoiled In pain, as castiel shook panting, Dean's face poured blood as the door sounded again. Castiel moved to the window, hearing the door opening and closing. The neighbors loud children slammed and roughly banged their front door as they ran in and out of it. It wasn't Dean's door, it wasn't his brother or his parents. Castiel felt relief wash over him, but the strong smell of blood caused him to tense again. Turning dean sat on the floor, resting his arms on his knees as one hand held the wound on his face. Dean said nothing as castiel kneeled next to him, obviously ashamed by what he had done.

"D-Dean...I'm..." Castiel breathed.

"Get out." Dean stated as he held his face, his words were cold and broken.

"Dean. I'm sorry-" castiel was crying now, his voice pleading.

"I'm so stupid...to think someone like you could love me. I need to know My place. Hybrids aren't meant to live as long as I have...we don't get happy endings." Dean stated his voice hollow. Castiel wanted to explain, no dean it wasn't because you were a hybrid. It wasn't because of you that castiel recoiled. That castiel was scared. It was his own insecurities.

"Dean-" castiel sobbed.

"Get out!!" He repeated angrily as castiel recoiled grabbing his phone he threw on his clothes and left, leave dean hollow and broken.


	10. Castiel's playlist: track 5: Ellie Goulding - Love me like you do

Castiel is a fucking moron.

Like a serious fucking moron.

Castiel seriously fucked up whatever he was building with Dean.

Castiel also seemed to have fucked things up with Starbuck.

There last message a....disaster in its own right.

CSS: Question, how do you know if someone wants you for sex or....kinda likes you.

A2D: if you have to ask? Maybe its the first? :-\

Starbuck never responded to him.

He didn't know why.

He wasn't sure but his mind traveled to dean.

He hasn't seen dean since the casual sex they had almost three weeks ago. Castiel hasn't seen Dean but apparently Dean has been...the laughing stock of the school. Word had spread of Dean's homosexuality. Word had spread of the wound that Dean had gotten from castiel supposedly from the fight from the locker room, but idiots didn't put the time in between the "fight" in the showers and the casual sex to attention. Castiel was more ashamed of himself. He didn't correct people who high fived him for it, or meg who boasted that castiel 'defended' their honor from the homosexual. Like he was an evil villain that tied them to train tracks or something, but whatever the case may be... castiel was officially the most popular kid in school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing Dean again caught castiel off guard so much, that the second he caught sight of the tall giant. Castiel turned away gripping his books tightly to his chest, a small panic attack from guilt building. Dean's face slashed across his nose and lip, almost healed, though it still looked painful. A scar would likely form from it, which even now castiel wished he wasn't such a coward.

"Hey faggot!" Castiel tensed turning as a water balloon hit dean in the back of the head. The water splashed over dean, covering him with the liquid inside as Balthazar and Jason high five each other before bolting away. Dean took a deep breath, acting unfazed by the balloon, he went on his way. He didn't stop when he passed castiel, which caused conflict in castiel. He wasn't sure if he wanted Dean to react to him, but the strong smell that hit castiel's nose showed that the water balloon wasn't full of water, but piss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean closed his locker, no longer wearing his football jacket, the black tank top tightly clung to his muscular body though that was disgusting with piss too as he started to close the locker shut. Surprised to see the cat on the other side of the locker holding a brown paper bag.

"Here. Towel, soap, change of clothes and body spray. No need to thank me." Castiel said shyly, giving him a half smile. Dean said nothing, face still angry slamming the locker shut, causing castiel to flinch. Dean just started past him, but castiels tail whipped out grabbing his wrist. "Dean. Wait."

"For what? To scratch my face again? To attack me? To get me bullied at school? What exactly do you want me to wait for this time?!" Dean hissed as castiel flinched.

"Dean...I'm...sorry..." Castiel swallowed.

"After a point sorry isn't good enough." Dean snapped.

"But we haven't gotten to the point." Castiel said quickly, his voice broke at those words stopping dean. "I may be a coward, but I'm not an asshole." Castiel made a point to emphasize his words as he stared into the black obviously consuming the green in dean's eyes. He shoved the items into Dean's hands and walked away down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How did he get new clothes?" Balthazar whined as he saw dean enter with clean clothes, castiel was glad he had gotten all the sizes right. Imagining dean's naked body with a ruler was hard enough, but he surprised himself by getting it right. Though he admitted to himself the size down he got was for his own viewing pleasure now able to see the muscles dean's body held. As well as the same kind of body wash castiel wore, in his own way claiming dean's body as his own though he'd never admit it.

"He does sports. Must have had spare clothes." Castiel started watching Dean walk into the steak line. Castiel's tail wagging slowly as he watched Dean collect his food.

"God, I can't believe they don't have their own school for faggots." Meg shivered burying her face into castiel's neck, castiel jumped slightly not realizing she was even present. "What if he tries to rape me or something?"

"One. He's gay, not a rapist. Two he's gay, not into girls." Castiel scoffed as he swirled his coffee, looking up he noticed his friends stare. "I'm just being politically correct." Castiel covered as meg nuzzles into him, her hand sliding on his inner thigh.

"You're so weird, Novak." Balthazar scoffed. "If I didn't know you better, I would say you were a queer lover for a comment like that." The group laughed, castiel awkwardly laughing along too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright class." Chuck stated, handing out the group anti-bullying project. "This years project is Symbiotic relationships. I want you to pair up and show us your school spirit."

"Can I go home and say I did this?" Castiel asked his head firmly face planted into the table as the whole class laughed.

"Funny Mr. Novak." Chuck laughed nervously.

"Novak. Head up." Joanna stated arms crossed, they were in English class originally before Mr. Shirley came in. "Keep your comments to yourself. Anyways please continue, Mr. Shirley."

"Well. Since we personally been having some bullying problems in school-" chuck continued fiddling with his glasses.

Castiel sitting up didn't help him pay attention, his eyes had drifted to the wolf sitting in the front row. Castiel's tail waved back and forth slowly as he focused on the wolf. The wolf was staring out the window, looking just as focused in the class as the cat. In his hand was a pencil which he seemed to be flipping through his fingers. What was he thinking about? Dean's ears lightly picked up his attention turning to chuck as he took a folder from him. Castiel wondered if Dean caught a word of what chuck was saying. Though when he noticed chuck walk over to him, he blinked dumbly as chuck handed him a large folder. The bell ringing loudly signalling class being over.

"-Thanks and that will be all today. Have a good one." Chuck finished.

"Uh..." Castiel blinked looking at the folder as the class shuffled to leave. The class glad to finally be released from the hell of school. He noticed people making plans to meet up with their assigned partners, shit who had chuck paired him with?! He jumped as a bag was dropped in front of him causing him to yelp. He looked up ready to snap at the owner but when the familiar green eyed giant looked down at him he calmed. "Dean?"

"Where do you want to do it?" Dean asked like this was the biggest hassle of his life. Castiel went crimson. It?! As in sex?! God didn't Dean hear of discrete? "My house or yours?"

"Can you keep your voice down?!" Castiel hissed his tail pointed in shock, blushing deep red, as Dean raised an eyebrow unamused. "Dean, I th-think something we need to discuss discreetly and privately...i-i didn't t-think you'd want to...since you know..." Castiel touched his own face referring to the scaring cut on Dean's face. Dean's face grew angry at that, his eyes coldly looking at castiel.

"I meant the project." Dean stated coldly.

"What?" Castiel blinked, face red in embarrassment.

"We are partners." Dean rolled his eyes as the cat's tail deflated sliding almost like it was disappointed.

"I-i knew that." Castiel choked out.

"Look I just want this out of the way for obvious reasons." Dean snapped.

"H-How about my house after school?" Castiel choked out as dean was taken back.

"The sooner we can get this done the better." Dean stated waiting for castiel to stand, but Cas didn't get the hint. "...are we going to sit here all day?"

"O-oh! Sorry!" Castiel collected his stuff, as Dean followed him out the door. It was like he was before. Cold. Silent. Castiel felt as though this was Dean when he hated Sam and they fought all the time. The time when they meant nothing to each other. Castiel swallowed choking back the obvious guilt. Dean was only acting this way to castiel because this is what castiel deserved. He deserved every cruelly cold sentence out of Dean's mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They walked in silence, though castiel had noticed as they walked through the school Dean kept five steps behind him. Dean kept his head down texting someone, as castiel kept looking back obviously annoyed deans attention was elsewhere but bit his tongue. When they were a block away from school, castiel stopped almost making dean run into him.

"You don't have to walk behind me." Castiel stated annoyed.

"Sorry, I assumed you wouldn't want to be caught dead with me." Dean stated rudely still texting. "Popularity on the line and all."

"Don't put words in my mouth." Castiel stated crossing his arms. "I never said that."

"You heavily implied it the night you left." Dean sassed back still texting as castiel snatched the phone. "Hey!"

"Give me that!" Castiel snapped not bothering to look at the screen as he threw it into the street. The phone separated battery, back and phone laid in the middle of the street as a car ran it over.

"What. the. fuck?!" Dean yelled.

"I'll buy you a better phone!" Castiel stated one hand moving to his hip.

"What the hell, castiel?!" Dean moved towards him now face to face with castiel.

"Dean, I NEVER would pick my popularity over you!" Castiel snapped.

"That's obviously bullshit-" dean stated.

"It has nothing to do with popularity!" Castiel yelled.

"THEN WHY DO YOU PUSH ME AWAY?!" Dean snapped.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AND THAT SCARES ME!" castiel yelled. "AND ITS NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE A WILD HYBRID, OR A MAN! ITS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING ABOUT ME I THOUGHT TO BE TRUE! ....and...I think I like that." They didn't say anything just staring at each other, with chests heaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The front door opened roughly, as Dean held castiel in his arms by his ass. Castiel's legs wrapped around dean's waist he kissed Dean roughly, tangling his hands through Dean's hair. Dean setting castiel down on the end table near the door, knocking some stuff off accidentally in their franticness he forced castiel's shirt off between kisses. Castiel's hands grabbing Dean's belt, unbuckling it only returning to the kiss when Dean's shirt was off. Their kisses were hard and rough, as Dean picked castiel up again.

"Go left." Castiel panted, as his tongue fought for dominance. Dean turned right, as he quickly opened the door going in causing dean to break the kiss. "Not that left! My left!"

"Too late." Dean mumbled forcing him back into the kiss, instead of ending up going upstairs or at least making it to the couch. Dean ended up in castiel's father's office, which placing castiel on the desk, they knocked over the pictures, the pencil holder and knocked off the stapler.

"Dean, th-this is my dad's office." Castiel moaned in slight concern as Dean yanked off castiel's jeans. "We a-are messing it up."

"What time did you say your parents will be home?" Dean kissed him roughly, as he pulled castiel closer. Rocking against castiel's groin, castiel gasped into the kiss, breaking the kiss to moan.

"Th-they should be here around seven." Castiel moaned tangling his fingers through dean's hair, pulling it tightly causing dean to groan in pleasure.

"We got time to clean it up." Dean pulled castiel's underwear off pushing him back onto the black desk, the paperwork scattering and wrinkling lightly by castiel's pressure. Dean kicked his jeans off as he kissed down castiel's abs. Castiel gripped the corner of the desk panting, his erection twitched as Dean slid his tongue up the shaft. Castiel gasped trying to rock his hips up, but dean pinned his hips gripping castiel's ass.

Mouthing the sides of his erection, Dean looked up at castiel who arched his back, one hand gripping the desk tightly. As one hand moved towards Dean's hair yanking on it, tangling his fingers in his hair when Dean started to take him into his mouth. Sucking slowly, deans tongue sliding the sides of castiel's cock, taking time to swallow at random times to make castiel whimper and squirm.

"Fuck! Dean!" Castiel whimpered as dean pulled back, sliding castiel's cock out of his mouth. Smiling he slowly opened castiel's legs teasingly slow, dean yanked castiels hips towards him to give him better access. Dean slid off his boxers, looking at castiels panting needy body. "Dean...don't tease...please."

Castiel panted opening his legs wider, His eyes looking into the brown/green ones, he knew they had been apart too long. The brown almost fully consuming the green once again, and castiel wondered if dean would have come to him if it got worse. But the kiss on his inner thigh broke his thoughts, as Dean pulled back positioning himself.

"Dean." Castiel moaned as Dean pushed into him, castiel throwing his head back in pleasure. Dean moaned grunting softly as he moved slowly at first. Castiel sat up slightly, pulling Dean into a hard kiss, as Dean started to pick up speed. Castiel cried out into the kiss, Dean's thrusts on point knowing castiel's body sometimes better than he cared to admit. "DONT STOP!" castiel gasped, his tail wrapping around Dean's wrist, which dean instantly started to slide through his fingers.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Dean moaned as his free hand moved to castiel's erection. Castiel broke the kiss to throw his head back, letting his body fall back on the desk. "God, castiel."

Dean started to thrust harder, pounding him roughly but the touches and kisses soft as he rocked into him. When castiel started to get close, he found himself watching Dean's eyes change from brown to a complete green. The swirl of color seeming to entrance him, as he felt Dean softly move in kissing him ever so softly.

Castiel's heart raced as he kissed dean back, when he started to feel dean cum. Castiel gasped as he came shortly after, his cum spilling onto his stomach and the desk. His whole body shuddered as his body came off the high of his climax, dean staring at him panting as well.

"I missed this." Castiel panted moving to kiss him needingly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Its okay-" dean breathed between kisses, but castiel shook his head.

"No, its not okay." Castiel cupped dean's face, kissing the healing cut. Dean tensed, but when he saw the tears filling castiel's eyes, he relaxed. Pulling out of castiel, he softly hugged him close. "I hurt you."

"Hey...hey don't cry." Dean nuzzled castiel, as castiel sniffed. "I should have not put so much pressure on you. I should have stopped when you asked. We...don't need a title or to hold hands at school to know we mean something to each other...we will take it slow." Castiel sniffed moving to hug dean tightly as Dean hugged him back. "Now, let's get this place cleaned up."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So the...project?" Castiel stated sitting in the living room on his laptop. The place looked better than when they got in, castiel making sure it was like they weren't there. Dean walked around his jeans on but unbuckled opened to see his bare skin underneath, a towel around his neck, his hair wet. Shirtless after the shower, castiel let him take, which castiel slightly wished he joined.

"Hey, I can't find my underwear." Dean stated drying his hair with the towel.

"I'll look for it before my parents get home." Castiel shrugged lightly typing on the laptop.

"You know, your showers small." Dean commented.

"That's why I didn't join you." Castiel smiled as Dean sat next to him.

"Next time, my house." Dean stated taking the laptop. "Now for the project." Castiel smiled happily that dean even considered more times.

"Symbiotic relationships." Castiel breathed out. "We need to find a example."

"I got one. You to me." Dean stated typing into the search bar for suggestions.

"What?" Castiel laughed.

"Without you, I'd be dead." Dean stated. "Would have gone crazy and been put down." Dean was right on that fact, but to think castiel meant that much. "But I guess we aren't hundred percent Symbiotic... I don't really give you anything in return." Castiel said nothing, as he softly moved the laptop off dean's chest. Dean looked up confused as castiel climbed up into his lap, softly cupped his face. Leaning in he kissed Dean tenderly, so soft dean was taken back. Slowly moving to kiss castiel back, his hands sliding up on castiel's hips. Castiel hoped Dean understood he did give him something in return, even if castiel couldn't bring it to words or even fully understood it.

Castiel's hands gripped over dean's shoulder as he head keys jingling at the lock. They broke apart, turning to the door, castiel jumping off dean to book it towards the door. Tossing back on his own shirt, as Dean jumped up buckling his pants. Michael tried to push open the door but the chain stopped him from pushing it all the way.

"Castiel?" Michael called as Castiel moved to the door, pulling his shirt down all the way.

"Uh! Hey dad!" Castiel stated his eyes on Dean as he watched dean search for his shirt. "You're home...early."

"My yoga class cut short, my teacher was sick." Michael stated his hands full of groceries. "Can you let me in?"

"Left!" Castiel called to dean who noticed where his shirt was.

"What?" Michael called confused.

"L-left... my computer document unsaved! Silly me!" Castiel laughed nervously, as Dean slid his shirt on.

"Castiel, let me in." Michael stated annoyed. Castiel waited for the thumbs up from dean before castiel undid the chain. Just then noticing the boxers that they accidentally left on the picture frame. Dean's missing boxers. Castiel grabbed them shoving them into his pocket as Michael opened the door completely. "I dont know what drugs you are on but if I want into the house, you let me-oh."

Michael looked over seeing Dean walking over. Michaels eyes taking in the football player, as Dean walked over standing next to Cas. His hands in his pockets, as he smiled at Michael, taking one of the bags of groceries.

"You must be Mr. Novak. I'm Dean Winchester." Dean stated politely holding out his hand as Michael shook it impressed. "Would you like this in the kitchen, sir?" Dean took the other one walking it into the kitchen, as Michael stood blinking. Dean had charm to him, obviously, castiel hadn't noticed though he himself being wooed by it.

"He's cute." Michael stated checking him out, as castiel turned his head to him.

"Dad!" Castiel groaned in disgust.

"What? He's a cute kid. Also extremely helpful and polite. Plus I'm a grown adult." Michael started putting his stuff down on the table but smiled playfully. "But If I was your age-"

"Conversation over!" Castiel cried out not wanting to hear his father talk about doing ANYTHING with HIS dean, joking or not.

"He should stay for dinner." Michael stated.

"I REALLY think that's a bad idea." Castiel blushed.

"I won't make dinner, I'll order pizza so its not obviously a interrogation." Michael smiled.

"Dad!" Castiel groaned.

"What? He's the first friend you brought over! I want to know all about him and I'm sure your father-" Michael gasped. "Wait. He called me Mr. Novak..." They both turned to each other, Michael was the secret. Lucifer was too high profile to hide. Everyone knew Lucifer was castiel's father. They both peered into the kitchen, watching dean attempt to help put things away. Dean...didn't care? Castiel mentally scoffed, dean's gay, of course he didn't care. But...no reaction? Especially how obviously homophobic castiel use to be, castiel expected something.

"That guy is definitely a keeper." Michael smiled as castiel was slightly taken back by that, turning to look at dean softly blushing but it went unnoticed."I'll order the pizza."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sorry I can't stay and meet your other dad." Dean stated at the door, his bag over one shoulder. He paused at the first step turning to look at castiel.

"It's okay." Castiel blushed running fingers through his own hair. "I'm glad we were able to get the essay done, despite you know my noisy dad."

"I like your dad." Dean smiled as castiel softly smiled back."Thanks for the pizza." Dean stood there awkwardly, as though he was waiting for something. Castiel turned looking behind him before looking around, shoving the porch light off he moved to dean kissing him roughly. Dean kissed him in the dark, holding him close before a car passed and they quickly broke apart.

"N-night." Castiel blushed as Dean smiled softly leaning in he breathed against castiel's ears.

"Don't think about me too much tonight." Dean said mockingly, nipping at the bite scar dean had left on castiel's body their first time. Castiel went deep red, slightly aroused by the touch, as dean turned and winked walking away.

Damn that winchester, knowing castiel's little spots and pleasure points. Castiel swallowed heavily, taking his time before he entered the house again. His father talked his ear off about dean, before castiel excused himself to go to bed. He stripped off his clothes, as he threw them into the hamper. Forgetting he had Dean's underwear still in his pants pocket. His phone vibrated as he picked it up, climbing into bed he read the message.

CSS: No, I don't think its the first one. :-)

Castiel smiled, glad Starbuck had finally wrote him again, he wrote back.

A2D: I don't think so too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael folded the clothes after washing them, softly humming to himself as he folded castiel's jeans. Feeling his son's jeans had something in it, he stuck his hand into the pocket simply pulling it out. Pausing instantly when a pair of boxers entered his hand, either of the family owned a pair of boxers. He blinked confused, checking again to make sure this was castiel, his sons pants before looking again at the boxers. "...oooooooooh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has been a bit! But the juices are flowing and I got this all planed out! Hope you enjoy. New updates soon.


	11. Dean's playlist: track 5: Icon for hire - Off With Her Head

Dean typed away at his computer, the weekend called to him like a vacation in the Bahamas. Of course instead of being active and running around like he use to before sleeping with the cat. He was lounging in his boxers, with a white tank top just sprawled out on the couch. He missed his phone, but luckily he could still talk to castiel through the application on his computer. Under his secret nickname of course, weird to think he has been talking to castiel all along. Though unable to bring himself to confess who he was to castiel, he had to bite his tongue when talking to him. Careful not to give it away too obviously. 

 

 

 

 

He smiled at the stupid text castiel had sent to Starbuck, his eyes scanning and focusing on the text. He missed the three heads spying on him from the kitchen, their tails wagging in curiosity. 

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Mary asked chewing on bacon, her brown and white Australian Shepherd ears perked up. 

"I've been telling you." Sam stated his brown and white Australian Shepherd tail wagged. "He's been running off all the time, he smells weird and he's always smiling into his phone or computer." 

"Maybe its a teen midlife crisis?" John stated, Japanese Chin's ears wiggled in curiosity. 

"Nah, he's been through that already. Remember his aaron carter phase?" Mary whispered as dean laughed loudly at the computer message he read, when there was a knock at the door. 

He stood moving to answer the door, a light conversation with a delivery guy before he closed the door looking at the box. Inside was as promised a phone, pulling it out he looked at the very very very expensive phone. Glancing it over, he smiled at the phone turning it on, he watched the screen turn on. Noticing the first contact and only being castiel he pushed call. 

"I see you got my present." Castiel smiled upon answering.

"This is too much." Dean tried to argue. 

"Please, its not even half my allowance." Castiel laughed. 

"Still-" dean stated as castiel's voice cut him off. 

"I had it sent to me before I sent it to you. It will only turn on officially by your touch." Castiel stated. 

"Wow that's cool." Dean mumbled. 

"Also I might suggest looking at your gallery..." Castiel breathed flirtatiously. "I left you a present." Dean blinked as he pulled the phone away from his ear, moving to the gallery he blinked as over fifty photos of castiel's body popped up. Castiel's face not showing past his lips, but god damn pictures of castiel's nude body were eye popping. 

"Whoa." Dean breathed as he put his phone back to his ear. 

"I thought you'd like them." Castiel purred into the phone. "I hope to expect some in return?" 

"Maybe." Dean chuckled as he paced around his room. "I'll think about it." 

"Awh. Tease." Castiel laughed, but obviously pouting on the other end. "Hey. I gotta go, I have piano lessons." 

"I didn't know you play piano." Dean smiled. 

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Winchester. Do try to keep up." Castiel teased. "Later."

"Bye." Dean smiled as he hung up smiling softly into the phone, rubbing his finger over the screen.

 

 

 

 

"Shit." Mary and john both answered at the same time, realizing what was up. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"He's got a boyfriend." John sighed. "A serious one."

"Looks like a rich one too." Mary commented watching Dean move to sit on the couch. 

"Shit, who's going to give him the sex talk." Mary asked, as john patted her shoulder. 

"You're up." John started walking away. 

"Uh..." Mary turned to Sam. "You got this right?" Mary said walking away as well. 

"Me? You do realize I'm a thirteen year old who's never had sex, correct?" Sam followed after them. 

 

 

 

 

"So...?" Sam asked as they walked to the store to get movies, Dean's tail wagged lightly as he walked, Sam noticing that thing move out of happiness rather than just sway with his body. "Anything new?"

"Nah." Dean stated, as he walked past the busy street. "How about you?" 

"Nothing...just same old Same old." Sam laughed nervously, as they stopped waiting for the cross walk by some diner. "So...valentine's days coming up." 

"Yeah, i guess....so." Dean's eyes moved to look at Sam but his eyes trailed to the inside of the building. Inside the diner, castiel and meg sat alone in a booth, they sat close to each other as meg slid one hand into castiel's. 

"Dean? Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked though it went unnoticed, dean focused on the couple. As meg looked at castiel talking, before they laughed. She smiled leaning in, kissing him. Which he softly kissed back, her hands cupping castiel's face, as her other hand touched a valentines box of chocolates. 

"...no." Dean stated coldly, pulling his eyes away, he started down the crosswalk. His tail no longer wagging happily. 

 

 

 

 

Dean spent his Saturday and sunday running, headphones in his ears. Just running. He had ignored all of castiel's texts and calls, he just ran. His thoughts swimming with Meg's touches, castiel's lips on Meg's. The thoughts just made him run harder. Rain pelting his skin as he shook to the bone, from the cold and exhaustion, when he turned the corner almost slamming into a heavily annoyed cat. 

"Shit." Dean breathed taken back by the sudden presence as he ripped out his headphones. Panting heavily, as the cat stood cross armed in a red rain poncho, with matching hat and boots. 

"You're avoiding me." Castiel stated annoyed but dean said nothing trying to pass. Castiel's tail snatched his arm, making him stop. "Dean." 

"Don't." Dean yanked away from his tail. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked with a sigh. 

"Why do you even care?" Dean snapped. 

"Because I don't like it when you ignore me." Castiel sighed. 

"Well I don't like being played." Dean stated. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"I saw you with meg!" Dean snapped. "On Friday, when you told me you were going to piano classes! Do you even know piano?!

"Dean. I do, I just. I skipped piano to take Meg out. I lied to you because I didn't want you to freak and blow it out of proportion." Castiel sighed. 

"Blow what out of proportion? You holding her? Kissing her?" Dean hissed moving to him.

"Dean-" castiel tried to explain, as he felt Dean cup his face in a hard kiss pushing him back into the alley pinning him, Dean's body pressing against castiel as Cas kissed him back. "Dean." Castiel breathed between kisses. 

"Am I just physical to you?" Dean stated pulling back. 

"Of course not." Castiel stated insistingly, shaking his head no as he pulled Dean back into a kiss, which Dean kissed back. 

"Then why meg?" Dean broke the kiss to pant. 

"Dean, meg means nothing to me." Castiel panted gripping his shirt. "I keep around so people don't ask questions. Till I'm ready to...admit who I am." Castiel breathed cupping Dean's face. "I may kiss meg, I may hold her hand...but I'm thinking of you." Castiel whispered moving up to softly kiss him. "Please...give me time...to adjust. This is all new to me...you are all new to me..." Castiel breathed pulling Dean close soft kisses between them. "I don't let meg touch me like I let you touch me. I don't let her hold me like you touch me...I don't send her nudes like I do to you..." Dean smiled chuckling softly, as castiel stopped him from continuing the kiss. "Are we okay?" 

"Yeah." Dean stated moving to kiss him. "I'm sorry. I..."

"Got jealous." Castiel smiled as Dean smiled. 

"Of course I did." Dean breathed kissing him, nipping at castiel's mark on his neck. "You're mine." Castiel felt Dean's hand slid down into his jeans, as castiel gripped his shoulders. 

"De-Dean." Castiel bit his lip, looking down as Dean's callused hands slid over his hardening cock. They were in a small alley, though the street was pretty empty, they knew they could be caught. 

"Shh." Dean breathed his lips touching castiels, tongue sliding into castiel's. Castiel throwing caution to the wind, as Dean's hand slid up and down his shaft. Castiel rocking into Dean's hand softly. Light whimpers and moans escaping the teens mouth, as rain slid down their clothes. Castiel kissing dean roughly, rolling into him as he got close. Breaking the kiss to gasp loudly as he came, his nails digging into Dean's shoulder as his body shuttered. His body heaving, as Dean pulled his hand out of castiel's pants. Licking the cum from his hands as castiel panted. Cum sliding down castiel's leg, Dean smirked smiling at the mess he made of castiel. "See you at school tomorrow." Dean smiled, as castiel slumped down the wall panting and shuddering, Dean leaving him in the rain to collect himself.

 

 

 

 

Dean slammed his locker shut, the obvious sprawl of 'DICK LOVER' on his locker, in pen. He sighed as he turned towards the laughter as Castiel's friends stood laughing together. Castiel wasn't laughing, as they chuckled at their cruel prank. Dean just opened his locker again, pulling out a pen as he drew a heart after the words. They stopped laughing as Dean bowed, annoyance growing on their faces as Dean walked down the hall.

 

 

 

 

"Dean. You shouldn't antagonise them." Castiel breathed over the phone. The obvious worry in his voice. 

"They bully me, yet I'm the problem." Dean stated with a laugh.

"They will bully you for a bit and move on. Just take it till the next guy fucks up and becomes the laughing stock." Castiel leaned against his locker, staring at Dean who was tenth lockers down at his own locker. 

"I didn't do anything wrong, Cas. I didn't fuck up..." Dean breathed into the phone. "I'm just gay." 

"I know..." Castiel breathed. 

"Unless picturing you naked under me is a crime." Dean licked his lips as castiel laughed softly. "Oh wait I don't have to."

"I'm still waiting for yours...maybe a bit in your football jacket." Castiel teased.

"Speaking of which. Coming to the game tonight?" Dean asked happily. 

"Dean..." Castiel looked down biting his lip, sounding like he was going to let him down. "I don't know anything about sports."

"I'd know I'd do better with you in the audience." Dean breathed turning away.

"I don't know dean." Castiel sighed. "I should go."

"Cas-" dean heard him hang up and sighed looking over to see Cas again but Cas was gone.

 

 

 

 

Playing the last stretch of the game, Dean ran across the football field, the ball in his hands as he ran the last touchdown of the game, just as he scored the bleachers erupted with life. Dean tossed his hands in the air as the other members of the team ran to him screaming happily. Picking him up, Dean howled happily, his tail wagging. Full of the adrenaline of the game as for the first time in a while just feeling like part of the team again. His eyes scanning the happy faces, though one caught his attention. Castiel. Leaning against the bleachers unnoticed at the exit, castiel smiled at him softly slowly clapping. He watched dean with affection watching the crowd swallow dean before he turned to leave, walking down the steps. 

Dean ran to where he was hoping to catch him, panting tired after the game. Hoping to catch castiel, but he was long and already gone.

"Dean?" Dean turned seeing his Sam. 

"I'm coming." Dean stated ruffling his hair before walking Sam over to his family who happily celebrated his victory. 

 

 

 

 

Dean looked at his photos picking the better ones, as he blushed. His football jacket being the only thing besides his naked body. He wondered if castiel would like these...he bit his nails softly before sending seven of the photos. The message below stating, 'thanks for coming to the game. Here's your award. ;-) '

Dean blushed when his phone vibrated to life, opening the message dean went deep red. 

Castiel: Yum....so when's the next game? ;-P

Dean could only smile.


	12. Castiel's playlist: track 6: Maroon 5 - Maps

"So valentines day is tomorrow." Balthazar stated, as Castiel shrugged uninterested. He had spent the night as his friends house, and was readying for school with him. "Going to finally stick your dick in meg?"

"E-excuse me?" Castiel coughed taken back.

"Lose your 'V' card. Duh." Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"I-i-" Castiel stammered, he technically wasn't a virgin anymore, he has had PLENTY of sex. Though no one knew but Dean. Balthazar was right on the fact he hasn't..'topped'.

"Look it feels amazing. Her pussy wrapped tightly around your junk. No feeling like it in the world." Balthazar smirked. "Cumming inside is fucking amazing."

"Don't you use condoms?" Castiel stated, taken back by vulgar language.

"Nah." Balthazar shrugged grabbing his bag. "Let's get going before we are late."

 

 

 

 

Dean slammed his locker closed, not expecting the cat behind it. Jumping once again at this, dean cursed to himself.

"God damn it. Every time." He cursed.

"H-hey." Castiel blushed the hall nearly deserted as the bell rang.

"Do you have to pop out of no where?!" Dean cursed. "You need a god damn bell."

"Sorry...I just wanted to talk to you about...something." Castiel blushed.

"What's up?" Dean leaned against the locker once he calmed his heart rate.

"Well." Castiel looked around to make sure no one was around. "You know how...when we...I...um...I...well...you know...and you...i-i...just...wanted to...know if maybe...I could.. Top." Dean crossed his arms raising an eyebrow, his face unamused. "Sorry...i-i...don't...know if that's...the correct...terminology... I-...I just want to...be IN you." Castiel cleared his throat once he realized he got a bit loud, blushing deep red.

"Sure." Dean stated monotone.

"R-Really?" Castiel's ears raised from their sitting position on castiel's head.

"Really." Dean stated tightening his crossed arms.

"S-so where do we want to-" castiel's tail wiggled happily.

"Not so fast. I have Conditions." Dean states putting his hand out.

"W-what?" Castiel's ears fell. "Why do you get conditions?!" Castiel whined.

"You never offered any." Dean smirked amused.

"Okay okay. What are the conditions?" Castiel sighed crossing his arms.

"One. You have to take me out on a legit date. If meg gets dates. I get dates. I don't care where we go. I just require Nice clothes. None of those stained jeans. Two. Lube." Dean smirked.

"Anything else?" Castiel smirked back.

"Oh. And another thing. It has to be tomorrow." Dean smirked.

"B-But-" castiel was taken back.

"And you are not allowed to see meg. At all tomorrow." Dean stated. Castiel normally was free, but Meg had already asked castiel on a double date with her friend Rosa. "Pick me up at seven?" Dean lightly bumped castiel as he headed to class.

"So picky." Castiel rolled his eyes playfully.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm REALLY sorry, babe." Castiel stated as he kissed her hands leaning against her locker. Meg looked down sadly, as she looked away.

"But it's Valentine's day..." Meg sighed.

"I know, but my grandma is very VERY lonely and needs me." Castiel pleaded, as meg sighed.

"Okay. I guess." Castiel kissed Meg's cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you." Castiel stated as he bolted away.

"Wait Cas-?" Meg sighed but he was already gone.

 

 

 

 

 

"Dads? Where's the iron?" Castiel came down frantically searching for it, Lucifer stopped stirring the food, as Michael dropped his book. Never in a million years had their son had asked for the iron. Normally relied on his parents to do everything.

"The...iron...?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Whatever you need ironed I'll do it. You can leave it on the counter. " Michael stated.

"I need it for tonight." Castiel groaned nervously.

"Its in the laundry room." Michael stated as castiel ran to get it.

"What's...going on?" Lucifer questioned weirded out.

"Castiel'sgotaboyfriend." Michael blurted out without pause.

"A boyfriend?" Lucifer was taken back.

"His name is Dean Winchester. Nice football player. Extremely cute and says sir." Michael smiled happily.

"You're kidding! Castiel? Our castiel?" Lucifer said in disbelief as he was shushed by michael. Castiel returning to the room holding the iron.

"This it?" Castiel asked panting.

"Yes." Michael stated staring at his adorably fluster teen.

"Okay." Castiel went to leave, but paused. "Ugh. Can you iron underwear?" Michael turned to Lucifer.

"I'm going to help him before he burns the house down." Michael stood to help.

"You do that." Lucifer chuckled as Michael went to help castiel.

 

 

 

 

Castiel paused at Dean's door, pacing slightly. Should he knock? Just text him to come out? Should he meet the parents first? Ask for their blessing on the date? Or was that weird? Castiel was so nervous, kept checking in the window reflection that he looked good. Right as he was about to knock Dean came out, football jacket shining white, jeans and even new tennis shoes.

"Heya Cas." Dean pulled his coat close stepping out of the house.

"How did you...?" Castiel was taken back.

"Know you were out here?" Dean chuckled. "My neighbor called saying she saw someone at our porch for an hour now, and thought they were breaking in. Explained to her not to call the cops because it was most likely my date and glad not to be wrong on that. Could you imagine the egg on my face if I turned out to be wrong!" Dean looked castiel over, castiel's leather jacket, tight skinny jeans, a white shirt and new black boots. Dean could tell castiel ironed it all, making sure he looked just as nice as Dean requested. "You look...wow."

"Thank you..." Castiel blushed. "Y-you look amazing." Dean smiled kissing castiel in a soft peck.

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "Where to romeo?" Castiel smirked as he walked Dean towards the curb.

"First I need to drive us to our date." Castiel smiled as they walked towards the curb of Dean's house.

"Which car? Blue or red?" Dean asked, looking at the cheapest cars but completely ignoring the black expensive car in the middle.

"Neither." Castiel smirked, as he unlocked his car, holding the door open for Dean to get in. Dean blushed getting in as castiel closed the door, before getting in on his side."oh. I have a condition. Blindfold till we get to our date." Castiel stated as he held out the blindfold. Dean laughed softly allowing castiel to blindfold him.

"Wow, pulling out all the stops." Dean chuckled. "Honestly didn't think you'd put up all this effort to bed me."

"I didn't do this to bed you." Castiel scoffed offended, as he started the car. "I did this because...you really deserve date nights, Pampering, the whole works...being with me..the way we are to each other. You get the short end of the stick. Tonight, I wanted to show you, you mean more to me than sex. That's all we ever fight about, is the fact I don't show you enough that you mean the world to me. This is a date. Today this is about us. Either way I will bring you to the door and kiss you good night."

Dean smiled softly at that as he felt castiel take his hand softly kissing the fingers and dean blushed softly. They drove for a while soft flirting on castiel's end filled the content made silence of them holding their hands for the first time.

 

 

 

 

 

"Two tickets please. One for me and my date." Castiel stated proudly for the first time. Dean smiling behind the blindfold actually brought to a red blush. Here, they could be themselves, no judgments. No nothing. Just them. He paid for the tickets before pulling his car up to the appropriate slot. He looked at Dean softly turning off his engine, but kept the key in letting the car still work. He stared at Dean who held the biggest dorkiest smile on his face. He softly cupped Dean's face leaning in he softly kissed him. Dean softly blushed taking in the softness and nervous shaking from castiel. As dean kissed back ever so softly, before castiel pulled away. "Ready for the big reveal?"

"Yes please." Dean smiled ear to ear, his tail wagging happily as castiel undid the blindfold, dean adjusted his eyes scanning the view outside the car. "The drive ins?! Castiel! I always wanted to go to one!"

"I know. I bucked up and asked your brother." Castiel smiled blushing.

"When did you..?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well...." Castiel started.

 

 

 

 

~

Sam closed the door to his locker, jumping at the presence of the cat behind it.

"Jesus!" Sam jumped. "Don't do that!" Sam said looking down at the cat. Castiel slightly wondered if the family was a collection of giants because at only thirteen Sam already owned a good couple inches of height above castiel.

"I need your help." Castiel stated his tail swirled in curiosity behind him. He looked at his sharp nails, as he talked.

"Uh...mine?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes. Its about your brother. What are some places he'd be excited to go to? Rome? Canada?" Castiel asked.

"If this is about Valentine's day I recommend toning it down. Think retro." Sam laughed.

"H-how did you?" Castiel blinked.

"You're suddenly very interested in my brother, and you aren't exactly discrete with chatting him up." Sam sighed leaning against the locker. "...you are being good to him right? He's my older brother, but he's not exactly rico suave with the men okay? He seems to really like you. REALLY Like you. If this is a game to you, pull out now. You've already won. Leave Dean alone and let me pick up the pieces before he falls head over heals for you."

"...I really like your brother too..." Castiel whispered softly fiddling with the tail in his hands. "I don't show it to him...but I do...that's why I want this to be special...before its too late..."

"Too late?" Sam asked.

"...my parents are sending me to a boarding school in massachusetts once summer hits." Castiel looked down, he tried to convince his parents to stay, knowing dean wouldn't last long without castiel. Lucifer was very admit castiel go to the summer program so castiel can better his opportunity to become a reporter. Which castiel always dreamed of doing, since he was seven following people around with a notebook. Though his parents agreed to fly him back over the weekends, which was the only layaway castiel was given.

"...does Dean know?" Sam asked softly.

"No...My parents have been talking about it all year...but I never imagined...there would be something holding me back....someone." Castiel fidgeted. "I want every moment we have to be the greatest...especially our first date."

"..." Sam was quiet. "He always wanted to go to the drive in."

~

 

 

 

 

"Sam knows?" Dean blushed, as castiel nodded.

"Why don't I get us some snacks before the movie starts?" Castiel started climbing out of the car.

"Join me in the back seat when you get back." Dean laughed climbing awkwardly into the back seat like he was the happiest person on earth. Laughing at his fumbling and effort. Castiel closed the door, not noticing the familiar face who recognized him a bit away.

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened the back door, handing dean some food. He climbed in as well, just in time for the movie to start. They snuggled together, their fingers completely intertwined as Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, eating some popcorn castiel had bought.

 

 

 

Half way through the movie, Dean's other hand slid against castiel's inner thigh, as dean left kisses on castiel's neck. Though castiel was trying to focus on the movie, he was taken back by Dean breaking their hands to move the popcorn in the front seat.

"D-Dean?" Castiel moaned as dean nipped at the bite scar on his neck.

"Did you bring the lube?" Dean cupped castiel's face pulling him into a heated kiss.

"N-No? I-i was serious when I said this was a date." Castiel breathed before castiel was engulfed into another kiss.

"Good thing I did." Dean mumbled pulling a tiny packet from his jacket pocket, shoving it into castiel's free hand. Kissing him roughly, he laid back pulling castiel on top of him, yanking off his football jacket Kissing heavily they gripped each other, just enjoying the heavy make out session when castiel pulled back panting.

"D-Dean. I need to t-tell you something." Castiel said trying to catch his breath. "I-I lo-"

"W-wait." Dean silenced him with a kiss. "I need to tell you something first....I'm coffeeshopsinger. I'm Starbucks." Dean waited for castiel to freak out or scream at him for keeping that secret from him but castiel just looked at him blinked softly. His face unreadable as castiel looked into his eyes.

"...Dean I love you." Castiel stated with conviction, they looked at each other silently for a few moments before lips and teeth collided. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt off, forcing off his jacket, his fingers instantly sliding over the abs under him. Dean softly moaned, pulling and tugging at castiel's shirt wanting it off. Once castiel's shirt was off, he forced Dean's hands over his head with one hand he kissed down his abs to the bulge now swollen in his pants. "Keep your hands above you head."

Dean bit his lip, as he gripped the car door, as he watched castiel unbuckle his pants, taking his time to fold the opening apart. Roughly but slowly teasing them down, he watched as Dean's bare body exposed itself with each tug. Castiel careful to take off his socks, and shoes, before pulling the jeans completely off. Kissing each area of skin he exposed, he smiled up at Dean.

"No underwear?" Castiel smirked, as Dean looked down chuckling to himself.

"Didn't want to lose another pair." Dean smiled. Castiel smirked as he kissed Dean's inner thigh as he unbuckled his own pants. The ironed boxers coming to view, dean started to laugh. "You even ironed your underwear? So fucking cute."

"Shut up." Castiel chuckled at the teasing gripping dean's face, he kissed dean roughly. Losing the last of his clothes castiel licked his lips, new to this he recalled all the things dean did to him.

"Take your time." Dean broke the kiss to pant. "This isn't a race."

"How did you know what to do to me?" Castiel breathed.

"Instinct...I just...ever since I bit you...I feel like I can feel your every atom." Dean panted against castiel's lips, castiel gave him a quick peck.

"You are really lame." Castiel chuckled.

"Thanks." Dean scoffed laughing as castiel grabbed the lube with his tail, squirting it into his hands he rubbed it on his hands, dean watching him as he blushed rubbing it onto his dick.

"God, I must be the worse top. How are you so sexy when you top?" Castiel blushed embarrassed, making sure to coat his cock.

"You are doing great." Dean laughed, catching his breath watch castiel with affection. "Remember I was in beast mode our first time, I'm sure I would have sucked. Plus if I remember you lead most of our sexapades." Castiel nodded slightly agreeing.

"I'm going to slide my finger in so I can help this not hurt." Castiel breathed nervously, Dean's hand moved to castiel's tail bracing himself as castiel slid a finger in. "You okay?"

"Yeah...it just feels weird." Dean chuckled, as he felt castiel slowly start to move, he released a soft moan as castiel helped apply lube. Castiel blushing at the soft moans Dean made, before softly sliding another finger. Dean closed his eyes shut, slowly adjusting to each finger, Castiel careful to take his time.

 

 

 

 

Once he was finish prepping, he softly moved to position himself. Kissing up to Dean's face, he kissed Dean's nose, softly smiling down at him.

"Ready?" Castiel asked as dean smiled.

"One more condition." Dean breathed. "Tell me you love me again." Castiel kissed him softly.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel spoke softly.

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean cupped castiel's face, as castiel moved his hips forward sliding into dean. Dean gasped biting his lip, closing his eyes as he gripped castiel's shoulders. Castiel held his breath, taking in the feeling of being inside someone for the first time.

"Y-you okay Dean?" Castiel panted as Dean's eyes opened. Dark brown eyes stared into castiel's eyes, the light growl escaped Dean's lips as he looked down from dean's eyes to his lips. "D-Dean?" Castiel whispered, Before they crashed their lips together, dean rolling himself on castiel's cock. Castiel pushing deep into him rocking his lips, as their tongues slid together. Castiel moaned gripping Dean's hips, as the beast dug his fingers into castiel's back. Moaning and crying out, breathing rapidly as they moved together.

 

 

 

 

Castiel panted roughly, as he pounded Dean, the beast nipping at the bite mark on castiel. As he kept forcing castiel's head against his neck. Did...the beast want him to bite him? He groaned, Dean's body bouncing and rocking against him. Castiel could hear the car groan under their movements, as he felt himself growing close. He grunted against Dean's skin, he squeezed his eyes shut, taking the leap as he started to cum he slammed his sharp teeth into Dean's neck. Dean's eyes returned to normal, gasping loudly as he started to cum roughly all over them. Castiel panted shaking as he softly let go of dean with his teeth. Collapsing on dean, dean panted wrapping his arms around castiel as blood slid down Dean's neck. A smile on Dean's face as he kissed the top of castiel's head, as they started to laugh softly holding each other enjoying the feeling of bliss.

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you, for such a wonderful date." Dean stated rubbing his bite mark as castiel brought him to the door, dean lightly walking funny.

"Sorry for biting you, i-i thought it was what you wanted." Castiel blushed.

"I like the idea of you making me yours." Dean smiled leaning in to kiss castiel. "Night Cas."

"Hey...before you go in...I wanted to let you know something." Castiel scratched the back of his head. "I'm going out of town over the summer. My parents have been talking about it all year. Normally I don't care if I'm whisked away by my parents because I didn't...care about anyone enough to...till you...I will fly home over the weekends and holidays...I just...don't want to go...and leave you." Castiel looked down sadly.

"You're coming back right?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes?" Castiel nodded.

"You wanted to go before we got together right?" Dean asked and castiel nodded.

"Then go. Have fun. I'll be here when you get back. Plus...every weekend..." Dean smirked as he pinned castiel to the wall kissing him roughly, pulling him close. As castiel kissed back just as roughly gripping him tightly. Before Dean pulled back, nuzzling castiel's scar. "It just means we have to make every moment we have count."

"I love you dean." Castiel breathed his tail waving affectionately.

"I love you too." Dean leaned down softly kissing him back holding him not wanting to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

"I...just think this is for the best." Castiel scratched the back of his head looking away.

"The best?!" Meg hissed keeping her voice down. "You think its for the best for us to break up?"

"I'm not right for you meg." Castiel stated trying to break this kindly. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I just don't understand. What went wrong? What made you not like me anymore...?" Meg asked sadly.

"Its nothing you did meg...trust me...you just deserve better than-" Castiel took her hand softly as Balthazar came over wrapping arms around their necks.

"Howdy love birds!" Balthazar laughed taking his arm off megs neck to give castiel a nuggie. "Losing your v cards at the drive ins? Classic!"

"What?" Meg asked confused.

"Ba-balth-!" Castiel tried to cut him off.

"Never seen a car rock so hard. Damn. Glad to see you can walk meg. I knew you two were animals in bed." Balthazar laughed.

"I wasn't ON a date with castiel last night." Meg snapped completely pissed, castiel unable to look her in the eye.

"What?" Balthazar asked confused.

"HE told me he was with his sick grandmother." Meg growled.

"...uh..." Balthazar turned realizing he fucked over castiel's lie. "Maybe i... was mistaken."

"No...it was true." Castiel stated. "I didn't want you to find out this way...meg im-" he was expecting the slap, he felt his head whip to the hit. Tears in her eyes she looked at him angry.

"If I EVER find out who she is. She's dead." Meg sniffed. "I don't like being made the fool. I hate you castiel!" Meg turned running away sobbing, leaving a confused Balthazar and a matured castiel.


	13. Dean's playlist: track 6: I'll take everything - James Blunt

So this whole...having a official boyfriend thing? Amazing. Castiel was either all over him at his house or Dean's. Taking the most of their moments they had till castiel had to leave. They were almost inseparable....Almost. 

School hadn't changed. Castiel had his friends and Dean...well Dean was Dean and did his...thing. They both agreed it was best not to be public about their relationship till castiel was ready to come out. ...But Castiel made a step. Dean had never been prouder. 

Castiel had agreed to a family dinner. 

 

 

 

 

"I-I don't know about this." Castiel bit at his nails with his free hand, his other hand tightly held onto Dean's as they walked the old train tracks towards castiel's home. Dean smiled lovingly watching the little nervous wreck boyfriend of his. 

"Well, if you want we can having a 'coming out-here's my boyfriend' dinner with my parents....again." Dean chuckled. 

"They already knew." Castiel commented midchew, his ears on edge. "Sam's a blabber mouth." 

"But it helped you relax. You opened up to them." Dean stated. 

"..." Castiel pouted. "I still wanted to tell them myself. It's not like I can gloat to a lot of people about my boyfriend."

"You technically garbled that line out. Really loudly. You screeched it in panic out somewhere between my parents asking you about your favorite color and what do you do in your spare time." Dean stated chuckling as castiel shoved him. "BOYFRIEND. DEAN. I." Dean mocked.

"That doesn't count." Castiel stuck his tongue out. 

"You can tell your parents. Plus. I don't officially remembering you asking me about that." Dean stated. 

"About what?" Castiel stopped biting his nails. 

"About me being your boyfriend." Dean shrugged. As castiel paused and just looked at him with the cutest little amusement. "W-What?" 

Castiel moved cupping his face with both hands before pulling him into a kiss. Dean slowly melted into the soft and loving kiss, moving to softly kiss him back. It was a good couple of minutes before castiel pulled back. Dean was completely red in the face, just stunned. 

"Dean, will you be my boyfriend?" Castiel asked so...fuck. Dean couldn't even grasp the...maturity of castiel at this given moment. Opening his mouth, dean tried to bring out physical real words he was sure his brain knew. But all that happened was a high pitch whine like noise. Smooth dean. Smooth.

Castiel started to laugh, his tail moved happily as he pulled Dean back into a loving kiss. Dean a complete mess in the kiss, unable to function. Castiel's tail slid around dean's waist, holding him close. Their tongues danced between small laughs and moans, before castiel pulled away softly moving to rub their noses against each other. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Castiel nuzzled him, as Dean softly pulled him into a tight hug. He'd never been happier. 

 

 

 

 

DING

DONG

 

Dean awkwardly stood at the door, scratching the back of his head. Dean had went out of his way to look, presentable. He was nervous to actually meet castiel's fathers officially, though he had met Michael before. Coming out at castiel's boyfriend was going to be a lot. Plus...Lucifer was the head exterminator for Dean's kind. This was kinda more than a big deal. 

The door opened, for a second Dean had hoped it was Castiel who would answer it. Though his hopes were shattered, but relieved only slightly by it being Michael and not Lucifer. 

"Hello Mr. Novak." Dean blushed tugging lightly at his fancy suit jacket, that may have been too small for him. Like the rest of the suit...okay, so dean only had one suit he once used for a wedding once. That he obviously grew out of it. Sue him. 

"Please! Call me Michael. Come on in Dean." Michael held the door open as Dean came in. God. Maybe this was a bad idea. All he could think right now was how many times he had gotten away with sex in this house with castiel. His eyes scanned the room. Once there. Oh and there. They had a quicky there and nope! Not there yet!

"Cassie! Dean's here!" Michael called up the stairs as he smiled at Dean. "You look lovely."

"T-this isn't too much is it?" Dean asked looking over Michael's ripped jeans and old t shirt, his barely long enough brown hair in a ponytail. Dean was too dressed up. 

"Not at all." Michael stated moving for his wine glass taking a sip. "Lucifer's a hard one to impress. Going to need all the bonus points you can get." Dean swallowed. Yes. Bad. Idea.

Castiel scrambled down the stairs, pausing halfway when his eyes fell onto Dean. His panicked worried face instantly changed to a loving and happy face. Smiling down at Dean as Dean returned it. Happily lost in their own world as castiel descended down the stairs, stopping in front of Dean. 

"You look like a dork." Castiel smiled up at him. 

"Gee thanks." Dean chuckled as Castiel moved to dean's tie as he lightly thumbed at it. Fixing it in his hand as Dean smiled down at him. A instant camera went off as both turned watching Michael shake a photo. 

"Dad!" Castiel groaned. 

"What? One day you'll thank me for photos these moments, pookie." Michael smiled as Dean moved to look at the photo. God. It was a cute photo of them. Dean snapped a photo of it in his phone smiling before castiel snatched the photo from his hand. 

"Can you not embarrass me infront of my boyfriend?" Castiel chuckled nonchalant not realizing what he said or how casual he said it as he slid the photo into a drawer in the hall cabinet. Before turning and noticing the surprised look on both their faces. "W-what?"

"You called me your boyfriend." Dean blushed as castiel went red. Michael covered his mouth, smiling happily as he moved to hug Dean. 

"Welcome to the family!" Michael stated happily as castiel went deep red. 

"Dad!" Castiel groaned, covering his face deep red as the front door opened. Lucifer walking in put his suitcase on the hall stand. He looked over at the scene in front of him.

"Did I miss castiel's coming out announcement?" Lucifer asked as castiel shot up to look at him. 

"You know?!" Castiel gaped as his parents exchanged sheepish looks. "...man." The cat groaned, his ears fell as the wolf moved to him wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

"Its okay, you can tell me again if you like." Dean smiled as castiel pouted at him. "BOYFRIEND. DEAN. I." Dean mocked again, as castiel shoved him away. 

"I want to break up." Castiel frowned as Dean laughed full heartedly. 

"My." Lucifer paused as Dean stopped laughing. "What big teeth you have." 

"I-I." Dean choked out not sure what to say. He had to remember Lucifer was a exterminator. He KILLED people like Dean. He had to be more careful and he knew it. His teeth were a DEAD give away. 

"Honey, leave the poor boy alone." Michael moved to Lucifer kissing him. "Dinners ready boys." Dean and castiel exchanged looks as castiel took his hand, leading him towards the dinning room as Michael and Lucifer talked in the hall.

 

 

 

 

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Dean whispered as they sat at the table. 

"Why? They are going to love you." Castiel reassured softly touching his hand. Castiel looked into the green eyes that had fallen for, he noticed the light hint of brown starting to show near the pupil. His tail moved to slid against the Wolf's face. 

"You know why...he already noticed my teeth. How could I believe I could be normal life with a normal relationship?" Dean whispered making sure Michael and Lucifer were still talking in the hall. 

"If my father makes waves, I'll lead him astray." Castiel lifted his chin with his tail. Moving softly he kissed him softly. "I'll protect you." Dean smiled softly, as castiel softly started to fiddle with his hair. Softly brushing some loose strains out of the way with his finger. "Always." 

"Except from your friends." Dean breathed as castiel looked down. 

"I do in my own way." Castiel scratched the back of his head. "...like the soap?"

"I know. I'm just giving you shit." Dean breathed nuzzling him, as he slid his hand over castiel's tail. 

"I know it isn't good enough...but give me till the end of Summer." Castiel nuzzled back. "I want to come out. I want to stand up to the people who hurt you. I just need time." Dean could tell keeping the secret was hard on castiel, the secret of their relationship. Castiel wanted to be more open about it. 

"Telling your parents is a big enough step. Honestly. I'm so proud." Dean smiled. "And let's please not talk about the summer. I only have one day left with you till summer hits and you're whisked away."

"I can always change my mind." Castiel mumbled. 

"No, you can't....but when you come back, you better be on your way to being the best reporter in the world." Dean whispered back as castiel smiled. "Because there is no way I'm letting you miss out "

"Well...before I go we should do something about that brown in your eyes." Castiel slid his thumb over his cheekbones. "I promise I'll be home every weekend to...make sure they stay green." Castiel's tail slid against dean's inner thigh. 

"Do not do this to me, Novak." Dean swore already reacting...down there to castiel as castiel smirked. 

"Don't do what?" Lucifer came in loosening his tie as their smiles faded and castiel pulled away. Michael came in behind him with the food placing it onto the counter.

"Talk about me leaving. It's hard on him." Castiel lied his tail moved innocently behind him. 

"I'm sorry. We haven't officially met." Lucifer stated as Dean stood, shaking his hand. 

"Dean Winchester, sir." Dean smiled shaking it before moving to sit before looking at the food. "Wow, steak? This looks amazing, Mr. Novak." He smiled at michael. 

"Please! Call me Michael. Mr. Novak is Mr. Grouchy over there." Michael teased moving to sit, as Lucifer stared at dean. Lucifer's fingertips pressed against each other, dean couldn't help but...fear him. "We aren't the religious type, so feel free to dig in dean."

Dean moved to pick up his fork and knife, digging into his steak, happy to get the first bite of juicy goodness in. Being a wolf, he craved meat. Though it wasn't unlike most animals who also liked meat. So dean was definitely in the clear to just dig in.

"So Dean, about those big teeth you have. Sharp. Aren't they?" Lucifer asked coldly. Dean almost choked as he swallowed his steak piece almost whole. Becoming pale almost noticeably. 

"It's body modifications, dad." Castiel stood retrieving the potatoes from the middle of the table. "Everyone's doing it. I've been even thinking about getting my teeth sharpened." Castiel stated annoyed at the obvious interrogation. It was almost so convincing dean believed it. God, had castiel practiced this? 

"No son of mine will join those horrible fads." Lucifer frowned. "It makes my job harder to find the beasts and it ruins your chances at a career." 

"Why because we look like wild hybrids?" Castiel frowned. 

"Exactly." Lucifer moved to angrily dig into his food. " You will understand once you're older."

"I AM older. I STILL don't understand. Maybe if we didn't shame wild hybrids-" castiel started. 

"Shame? You think we do this as some sort of bullying tactic? Wild hybrids are dangerous. Loose canons. Sure, they are cute when they are small but as soon as puberty hits. They become out of control. They HURT people, castiel. They have KILLED people. They completely lose themselves. No longer civil because of their close ties to their wild animal ancestors." Lucifer retorted. 

"Maybe we should be researching and trying to figure out how to help them!" Castiel snapped cutting into his steak and taking a bite. "They are living beings! They shouldn't just be put down or forced to live past the wall!" 

"I'm sure there are people working on it." Lucifer finished chewing his bite. "But my job is to oversee the only option we have right now."

"I have a working theory. If we can help them control their energy. We can help them keep back their- " Castiel started.

"It's cute you are very passionate." Lucifer chuckled seeing it as cute and not a serious theory. 

"Father! I'm serious!" Castiel stated trying to get him to understand. 

"But maybe you should focus on world hunger or something. Wild hybrids isn't a good line of work to be passionate in." Lucifer chewed his steak. 

"Father!" Castiel snapped trying to get a word in. 

"We only have one effective way of handling a wild hybrid and that's a bullet to the head. That's fact. Not theory." Lucifer put his fingers to his head like a gun.

"Father!" Castiel snapped trying to argue.

"He's right, Cas." Dean spoke softly as castiel closed his mouth. "...one day every wild hybrid will snap and need to be put down..." 

"That's bullshit." Castiel snapped standing as he slammed his hands onto the table making them jump. "If you believe that. You're just a bad as he is." Castiel stormed off heading towards his room as the dining room went quiet. Dean sighed, as he moved to stand. 

"I'll go talk to him." Dean cleaned off his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks for the lovely dinner." Dean moved towards the stairs catching the beginning of a obvious fight between Michael and Lucifer before he was out of earshot. 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked up towards castiel's bedroom, scratching the back of his head. His ears low on his head, as he knocked. 

"Go away." Castiel called as Dean sighed. 

"It's me." Dean called to him as the door opened, castiel glared at him as dean gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey dad point two. Come right on in." Castiel spat as dean walked in glancing around as castiel roughly slammed and locked the door. 

"Cas." Dean sighed. 

"Don't." Castiel turned and scoffed at him. "Why are you itching for a bullet?!" 

"Cas." Dean repeated. 

"I thought you loved me..." Castiel sounded defeated. 

"Cas...I do...you think...I want to die?" Dean moved to him cupping his face. 

"Sounds like you do to me..." Castiel scoffed wiping his tears.

"Cas. Never." Dean moved to him nuzzling him. "I want to live to see you grow old. I want to see you become a reporter...Cas...fuck....I never wanted to have a future as much as i do now...not since I met you." 

Castiel smiled as he softly caved nuzzling back, holding him closely. God. He completely loved dean. As a loud argument took place downstairs echoed from the dining room, it was faint as castiel sighed. 

"Let's ditch this popsicle stand." Castiel pulled away grabbing his coat. "Parents fighting isn't exactly the best foreplay." 

"Foreplay? Sounds like you're trying to bed me Novak." Dean chuckled moving to hold castiel's hand. 

"Repeatedly, winchester." Castiel teased. "Mind if I spend the night?" 

"Wouldn't mind at all. Seeing tomorrow afternoon you'll be on a plane." Dean stated. "I'd love to enjoy every second of you I can till then." 

"Cool." Castiel smiled, as they slowly descended down the stairs, Michael and Lucifer had moved their obvious argument about Lucifer putting his work first to the kitchen as Castiel wrote on the whiteboard where he was going. Before they took their gracious leave. 

"You didn't bring any clothes." Dean commented as he walked towards dean's car. 

"Its a reason to steal your clothes." Castiel smiled turning to face him as he backed into the car. "I need something of you before I go."

"You already do." Dean stated his fingers moved to castiel's shoulder outlining the mark. Their bond. "I'm always with you..." 

Castiel blushed as he smiled up at Dean, grabbing his shirt he pulled him closer. Dean pressed against him, dean smiling down at the slightly shorter man. 

"....And not to ruin this totally romantic cheesy moment but we also have Skype, phones and texting to keep in touch." Dean stated as castiel shook his head. 

"Always wanted to try sexting." Castiel teased holding dean's shirt. "...speaking of sex. Want to do a couple rounds before heading to your house." Castiel smiled innocently. 

"Where?" Dean asked. 

"Your car. Our spot. near the tracks." Castiel moved to kiss his jawbone. "Kind of wanted to react titanics hand on foggy glass scene."

"Sold." Dean laughed taking his keys out of his pocket twirling them as he moved to get into his car but castiel stopped him. Pulling him into a hard loving kiss, before pulling away and getting in. Not realizing the familiar eyes that had seen the whole thing. 

 

 

 

 

GOODBYES ARE TERRIBLE!

Dean decided watching castiel slowly finishing dressing, wearing dean's clothes that hung closely to his body. The cat took his time dressing after spending the night, the cat kept moving slower and purposely distracting himself to kiss dean.  
This wasn't forever. 

Castiel would be back in a week for the weekend, which dean was suppose to by then have taken seven nudes for his return which dean said castiel MIGHT receive. He looked at the large black and blue hickeys that covered castiel's pale neck, shoulders and chest as castiel slid on dean's shirt.

He watched castiel run fingers over them when he thought, which brought a large smile to dean's face. Dean had no idea how castiel became his everything, but he was so happy he had. 

"Ready to go, kitten?" Dean sat up from the bed. "I still got to walk you home so you can catch your train." 

"Walk?" Castiel glanced up at him. 

"Yeah, thought you might like one last walk over the tracks before you go." Dean shrugged. 

"I-id love that." Castiel smiled moving to hold his hand, as they headed out. 

 

 

 

 

Walking the train tracks, holding castiel's hand as the cat balanced perfectly on the railing. Laughing and talking as Dean fussed over him. Making sure he didn't fall, holding his hand for support. The tracks were theirs, the back roads on the edge of the city, they never had to hide who they were. They were best friends. They were lovers. And on the stupid old tracks...they were home.

 

 

 

 

"I don't want to go." Castiel whimpered as he hugged Dean one last time as Michael loaded the suitcases into the limo. Lucifer smoked a bit away, focused on his own lover who wasn't talking to him. 

"Yes. You do." Dean pulled back holding his shoulders. 

"N-No. I want to stay." Castiel started to sob. 

"No, you don't." Dean chuckled as he wiped castiel's tears. "You are just home sick." Castiel pouted, knowing what dean said was true. "You are going to go, and tell me how much you loved it. You are going to have the best time." 

"A..and if I don't?" Castiel sniffed.

"I'll drive to come get you myself." Dean softly moved to tangle castiel's tail around his wrist. 

"Promise?" Castiel mumbled. 

"I always come when you call." Dean smiled going to kiss him. Castiel smiled meeting the kiss as Michael's voice cut them off. 

"Cas, baby, we got to go." Michael stated. 

"W-wait." Castiel moved away from dean, he moved into the house coming out with the instant picture from yesterday. Holding it to show dean, he softly cupped deans face. "I'm... Going to be open out there. You. Me...being gay. I'm not going to hide who I am. I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled before pulling him into one last soft kiss, castiel melted into. Lucifer cleared his throat, as the two softly pulled away. Castiel moved to hug his father Lucifer goodbye, before hesitantly getting into the car. 

Dean watched the car pull out of the driveway, castiel's eyes on him the whole time as the car started to drive off. Dean softly kissed his fingers before lightly waving goodbye, watching the car go out of sight. 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked slowly across the train tracks back home, trying to balance on the track like castiel but he just kept slipping off. His hands shoved into his football jacket pockets, when the sound of rocks being disrupted caused him to look up as a fist collided with his face, knocking him down.

"Fucking faggot!" Balthazar snapped, as three others. One being meg, moved to kick at Dean on the ground. "Trying to turn my best friend queer with your witchcraft?!"

Dean groaned in pain trying to shield his face from the blows of the four people assaulting him. He whimpered loudly as balthazar stepped roughly on his tail, shattering the bones inside with a twist of his steel toe boot. 

"Who do you think you are, winchester?!" Meg snapped kicking him in the face. "Castiel is mine! Not yours! He doesn't WANT you! He hates fags like you! Just fucking die! No one will miss you anyways! Not Cas! No one!" 

Dean roughly coughed up blood, his whole body assaulted with hard rough kicks to his vital organs. Dean had no chance to fight back, no ability to. Blow after blow hitting his body, as Dean tried to protect himself. When Balthazar's boot came flying to his face, hitting him so hard he was almost seeing stars. Trying to keep himself conscious, the world around him seemed distorted as one last kick to the face made everything go dark.

 

 

 

 

When dean awoke he found himself kneeling on the tracks, a bright light and police cars a good distance away, as he took in the armed police officers that held gun pointed towards him. His vision in and out as one blood filled eye made it hard for dean to make things out. His eyes fell to the floor, when his eyes fell onto ripped off limbs and body parts that scattered around him. 

Dean panted scared as he noticed the blood that covered his whole body, the biggest fear realizing...it wasn't all his blood. A loud click of a gun snapped him out of thoughts as he stared at Lucifer who held a pistol to his head. 

He said nothing. Didn't move as Lucifer blew smoke from his cigar. Dean looked up at him with completely black eyes, no trace of the green in his eyes. 

"Hello, mr. Novak." Dean mumbled calmly still in trauma shock. 

"Dean." Lucifer tapped the ash from his cigar. "I'm...surprised to see you able to speak...." Lucifer spoke. "Normally completely black eyes means your humanity is gone."

"...It is." Dean's eyes fell onto Balthazar's severed foot. "Only a monster could kill people...." Lucifer lowered the gun, kneeled down looking at the mess of body limbs to look into dean's eyes.

"You...understand me? You are comprehensive?" Lucifer asked with curiosity. 

"Yes." Dean looked at him with his dark eyes. 

"You...are the oldest living wild hybrid I have ever met. But the first I've seen functional with black eyes." Lucifer blew smoke, as his eyes fell to dean's shirt, that had been stretched out to reveal the bite on Dean's neck. He moved to examine it better, dean lightly tensed. "You're mated?"

"Mated?" Dean mumbled through his swollen face. 

"It's...impossible." Lucifer stated standing pointing the gun into dean's face. "Wild hybrids should not be able to claim, Wilds only had that capability but they are extinct...." Lucifer was quiet in thought before he asked."...Who did you bite?" Dean said nothing as he stared as Lucifer who seemed angry. "Who. Did. You. Bite." 

"What does it matter?" Dean stared at him coldly. "I'm getting a bullet anyways." Lucifer angrily grabbed his shirt, pulling him up as Lucifer growled at him. 

"WHO DID YOU BITE?!" Lucifer yelled as dean stared at him.

"Your. Son." Dean hissed as Lucifer paused in surprise before throwing dean to the floor. Lucifer looked at him coldly, pointing the gun at Dean. 

"I'll send castiel your regards." Lucifer stated as Dean stared straight into his eyes. 

 

**BANG**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel's playlist: track 7: Don't wanna go home - Jason Derulo

 

 

Castiel jumped out of the car, quickly running inside once he finally had gotten home after the LONG week away. Dean hadn't Texted him, hadn't skyped him. Nothing. Dean was such a tease. Moving to grab his instant camera from his desk, he moved to leave to go to dean's house. Running past his father Lucifer a hand grabbed his wrist causing him to stop.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer asked. 

"To see dean." Castiel smiled panting. "That butt hasn't texted me all week." Castiel laughed, but his father wasn't smiling. When Michael came in leaning against the door frame that connected to the hall. Castiel caught the exchanged looks of sadness. "W-What's... Wrong?" 

No one said anything as a huge weight seemed to crush castiel, the tightening in his chest as tears slid down his face.  
"N..no." Castiel whimpered as he shook his head. 

"He was a wild hybrid..." Lucifer sighed softly. 

"S-So you killed him?!" Castiel choked out as Lucifer said nothing. 

"He killed four of your classmates. Four of your friends." Lucifer spoke calmly. 

"W-who?" Castiel choked out. 

"Meg masters, Balthazar O'Conner, Frank godlie, and Trev baker." Lucifer stated. "Ripped them to shreds." Castiel moved to lean back against the wall sobbing loudly as he shook his head. 

"D-Dean wouldn't! He wouldn't kill them for no reason!" Castiel sobbed. "Dean WOULDN'T!" 

"Cas." Lucifer moved to him but castiel yanked away. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" Castiel sobbed. "Y-You killed him! You killed the love of my life!"

"You are only a teenager." Lucifer sighed. "You will one day meet someone else, someone good for you. Someone that isn't a wild hybrid. I promise it hurts now but one day you'll thank me-"

"Go to hell, Lucifer." Castiel whispered as he stormed upstairs, he ran into his room sobbing into his sheets. Craddling the photo of him and Dean. Wanting nothing more than to hold him, one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH STORY. SO JUST BARE WITH ME. ;)


	14. Castiel's playlist: track 8: Chandelier by Twisted Measure

**Nine years later**

 

Lucifer walked into the main building, salutes were given from respectable soldiers. Respectable exterminators. Walking down the long government laboratories, heavily guarded in the outskirts of town.

He walked into the main lab, taking in the specimen heavily bound covered head to toe in a human size green liquid filled container. A breathing mask that helped keep it alive as it slept off its confinement.

"How is our sleeping beauty?" Lucifer asked examining the sleeping patient.

"Taking to the tests well. So far. He responded well to test one and two. Three wasn't so responsive. Otherwise, He continues to sleep like a baby." The girl smiled as she continued to type at her computer. When an alarm on a machine started to go off, she looked panicked as she typed into the computer.

"What's the problem?!" Lucifer growled.

"H-He's stirring, sir." The girl typed. "Starting to wake up."

"That's impossible." Lucifer looked at him, the bound head to toe figure remained unmoving in the water.

"S-something must be causing this reaction." She typed quickly. As an alarm sounded the whole building, Lucifer growled as he turned. "The intruder alarm."

"Make sure he remains in his sleeping state!" Lucifer barked. "I'll deal with the intruder." He stormed off two soldiers following him.

 

 

 

 

"Let me go!" A young twenty five year old struggled with the two men that held him. Wearing a white lab coat, he looked like one of the many scientist and medical personnel. Thought with his face plastered on all guard stations posts he knew he wasn't going to get far. "Do you know who I am?!"

"I do." Lucifer sighed as the boy turned. "As do they."

"Lucifer." The man glared.

"Castiel." Lucifer lit a smoke as he looked at his son. "How long has it been since I last seen you? Almost five years?"

"Technically, I was here a month ago trying to break in." He frowned. "But I didn't get past the front gate."

"Little farther this time I see?" Lucifer blew out smoke, glancing down at the road where a spray painted red line had been drawn. A line to which castiel was never allowed to cross, his face grew cold as he stared at it.

"Always. I'm going to find out your dirty little secrets." Castiel spat out.

"You do that." Lucifer breathed coldly, as castiel struggled with the guards. "Take him away." He waved them away as castiel kicked and screamed. As Lucifer made sure he was a good distance away before grabbing the remaining guard by the back of his neck shoving his face into the pavement.

"Do you see this fucking line?!" Lucifer hissed as the dog yelped in pain.

"Y-Yes sir!" The man whimpered.

"That is the line my SON should never get past! Do you understand me?!" Lucifer gripped his neck tighter.

"Y-Yes sir! I-I know!" The dog grunted in pain.

"Now, tell me. Did my son cross the line?!" Lucifer gripped him harder.

"O-only a centimeter, sir! W-we caught him before he completely crossed!" The dog whimpered, as another soldier came over whispering into Lucifer's ear.

"What?!" Lucifer growled as he ripped away, following the soldiers back into the lab. The room was destroyed, torn apart, soldiers tossed about like rag dolls, the young female scientist curled into the corner in fear.

Lucifer moved to her, as she shook tears, jumping at his touch. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, as she clutched her iPad.

"What happened?!" Lucifer asked.

"H-He wouldn't sleep. I-I gave him enough to kill three elephants...but he wouldn't go back to sleep." She whimpered as she moved to cry into Lucifer's chest. "He tore through them...without effort...he smiled..."

"..." Lucifer's face full of anger as he turn to his men. "FIND HIM! FIND HIM NOW! I NEED HIM ALIVE!" The men quickly turned following his orders.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel angrily closed the door to the old beat up car, tears of frustration filled his eyes as he angrily pounded on his steering wheel. Before hitting his head on it angrily, the horn loudly blared for a long time before he sat up wiping his tears. He slouched back in his chair quietly before moving to grab the picture from the glove department. The worn photo of Dean and castiel, castiel fixing Dean's tie as Dean smiled down at him.

How could he believe it was all those years ago? How could he believe Dean was gone? How could Dean be gone?

Castiel looked at the picture before shoving it back into his glove box, he wiped his tears before starting his car. Rolling down the window, he lit a cigarette, driving the long disappointing road back towards the city.

Nine years later and he hasn't gotten one bit of revenge for dean's death. The years he had spent at school to be a reporter seemed a waste. He wondered if Dean would be disappointed in him.

Loud music played on his stereo, Sam had been kind enough to give him dean's old CDs. Castiel played them religiously, till he knew every scratch, every lyric, every beat.

His phone went off. But he ignored it. It was Sam, once again asking him for drinks. Wanting castiel to try again in the dating world. Trying to 'help'. Castiel didn't want help.

Pulling up into his driveway, he tossed his used cigarette into the ashtray before getting out. Slamming the door closed, he fumbled roughly for his house keys. In the process trying to light another smoke. Getting his keys in, his phone rang again just as he managed to fumble the doors open.

"Go away, Sam." Castiel mumbled as he tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter, shrugging off his disguise he didn't hesitate to throw it into the trash. Failure. Again. He sighed rubbing his face with his hands before moving to glance into the fridge. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping it open before closing the fridge.

The fridge wasn't covered in photos, nor was the house. He had one photo of his dad Michael and his younger brother, Gadreel. Only two, obviously the biological son of Michael. Both having the same ears and tail, and god. He was Michael's little mini me and he adored castiel. Adored him.

Castiel took a sip of his beer, kicking off his shoes next to the front door before turning on the light and headed upstairs. Castiel started the bath before he tossed off his shirt, and slid off his socks.

Glad today, and its disappointments were almost over, taking off his shirt, he paused it over his shoulder as he heard a loud thump from downstairs. He paused returning on his shirt, turning off the bathwater. He moved towards his dresser, grabbing the pistol from his hiding place. Making sure it was loaded, before heading down stairs. The house was quiet, as he walked slowly and calmly down the stairs.

Gun ready, safety off as he moved examining each room in there as a sound of a ripping of the shower curtain from the hooks lead him towards the guest bathroom. Being slow and careful he hesitated as he slowly pushed the bathroom door open.

A man stood, barely in his bathroom, panting and laid with bullet holes. A gas like mask covered his face, water covered his bare skin, the only source of clothing besides the mask was something that looked like a prisoner uniform, tan with arm and leg restraints built in. He had gotten his top half free of the clothing wearing the top half hanging from his waist. Wearing someone's dirty worn sweater jacket, most likely stolen, opened to reveal his bleeding and rock hard abs.

The man was large and built, looking inhumanly strong. A dog of some kind, castiel took in his ears and tail. Blood covered the man, as he gripped the shower curtain facing castiel, it growled. Castiel raised the gun pointing it to the intruders mask, very calmly and coldly spoke.

"I suggest leaving." Castiel stated watching blood pour from his chest wounds. "Before you bleed all over my tile. You won't get anything from me. No money. No valuables. The only thing you'll get is a bullet to the head.

The man growled like a wild animal, which set castiel heart racing. He lightly squirmed as he cleared his throat, he wasn't scared....what was this?

"I'm going to give you till the count of five." Castiel warned. "Five... Four...three...two...one." Castiel hesitated, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. The man stood unmoving in front of him.

The shower curtain gave way under the intruders weight and the dog came crashing down. Laying on his floor, the dog's body started to violently shake in a obvious seizure.

"Shit!" Castiel cursed at his misfortune as he moved to the man he kneeled next to him, turning him over. "Don't you die on my floor, you bastard!"

Castiel grabbed his phone, dialing nine nine one, as he tried to attempt to hold him down. Using his body to pin him, as his free hand tried to dig off the mask. Clawing at the mask as he heard the phone ringing.

Hearing the phone connect as the mask slid off and castiel came face to face with a ghost.

"Hello! nine one one. What's your emergency?" The woman stated faintly on the line as castiel lowered the phone.

"D-....Dean?" Castiel choked out.

"Hello?! Nine one one!" The woman called again.

"Sorry, wrong number." Castiel stated into the phone hanging up. Moving to cup dean's face, as he seized on his floor. Tears falling out of castiel's face as he held him.

 

 

 

 

 

"I-It can't be." Sam breathed as he looked back at the bed. Dean's sleeping body laid under the covers, his wounds stitched up and wrapped. Half stripped of his clothes, he laid in just boxers, free from the wet clothes as castiel held himself.

"It's him, Sam." Castiel smiled softly at the body in his bed. "Somehow. It's him."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam moved to look at castiel.

"I gave him the scar on his nose. Back in highschool. I scratched him." Castiel touched his own nose in memory. "Made a light x shape on his nose....besides i'd know him anywhere."

"It's been nine years. Where has he been?" Sam took a deep breath.

"...my father. He must of had him held somewhere." Castiel wiped his tears. "The only way I see it."

"If that's true. He'll be looking for him." Sam breathed.

"I know." Castiel breathed. "But none of that matters now. Dean's back and I'll keep him safe."

"...just be careful castiel. You have no idea what nine years can do to a person..." Sam looked down.

"He won't hurt me if that's what you're implying." Castiel scoffed.

"Just be careful. I got to go. I don't want to draw suspicion by being late back to my lunch. Just...keep me informed." Sam stated.

"I will." Castiel hummed, as Sam looked between the two before leaving.

Castiel turned to look at the sleeping man in his bed, chest rising and falling with life. As he moved to sit next to him on the bed, moving to run fingers over his bandaged chest. Taking in his beautiful form, taking in his Dean.

Castiel didn't suspect Dean's hand to shoot up grabbing his throat, castiel cried out as he was quickly pinned onto the bed. Dean had all in the flip had grabbed the gun on the nightstand, cocked it and pointed it at castiel's face before castiel had time to react.

Castiel held his breath as he stared into the completely black eyes he never seen dean holding before. Holding his hands up submissively. Dean sat unmoving as he stared at castiel, castiel looked back at him.

"D-Dean..." Castiel choked out, but Dean's face was cold. "It's me! Castiel! Dean!" Castiel whimpered as Dean pushes the gun against his temple pushing his head sideways into the pillow. As Dean noticed the scar lightly poking of castiel's loose collar, which he removed his hand from his neck to rip the fabric away.

His eyes fell onto the bite mark, as castiel tensed feeling dean's soft fingertips sliding over the bite. Before dean lowered his face into the crook of castiel's neck, sniffing his neck hesitantly.

He felt the gun being pulled away as he slowly turned to look at Dean, dean stared at his hands with the first sign of emotion since getting here. He looked confused and conflicted, the gun gripped tightly in his hand.

Castiel raised his hand to cup dean's face, reminding Dean of his presence. Dean looked at him with his black eyes, taking in what castiel imagined was the unfamiliar scents on him. From the years of smoking, and heavy drinking.

Castiel slowly moved his hand away from dean's face as he slowly moved to unbuttoned his top. Dean watched castiel strip of his shirt, before quietly tossing it into the corner. Staring at him with no hesitation, this reminded him of when they first made love in the locker room.

They remain in the silence unmoving, just staring into each others eyes, before their lips slammed roughly into each other. Castiel gripping dean's hair as they roughly kissed, sitting up to hold him.

Dean's hands moved instantly to his waist, the gun still in hand. Roughly making out on castiel's bed, gripping each other when a loud knock at the front door made dean rip away instantly pointing the gun towards the bedroom door.

Castiel put his hand on dean's making him lower, it before sliding out from under Dean.

"Hide." Castiel whispered as he moved out of the room, going to the front door. He unlocked it before the door was forced open by his father. "Wow, two encounters with you in one day. I must be blessed." Castiel spat sarcastically.

"We gotten word of a bomb threat on the city, just making sure you are okay." Lucifer nodded his head as three soldiers walked in searching the place.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. What exactly are you looking for?" Castiel scoffed, as Lucifer's eyes fell on the mating mark on castiel's shoulder blade.

"A wild hybrid escaped one of our labs. He's extremely dangerous, so we are doing a house to house sweep." Lucifer confessed.

"Why would it be here?" Castiel scoffed.

"Because you were the last in and out of the compound area." Lucifer stated.

"So you think I stole it?" Castiel scoffed.

"I don't know what to think!" Lucifer snapped. "I am doing all this to keep you safe, yet you try your hardest to defy me."

"To keep me safe?! Is that why you shot and killed my boyfriend in cold blood?!" Castiel screamed.

"YOU THINK I HAD A CHOICE?! YOU THINK I WANTED TO SHOOT A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY?! YOU THINK I WANTED TO MAKE MY SON HATE ME?!" Lucifer screamed back as soldiers returned to the room.

"Nothing here, sir." One soldier stated.

"Head out." Lucifer stated watching the soldiers leave, as he paused before looking at him. "Your dad would like you to come visit."

"I'll call him..." Castiel nodded as he watched his father leave before closing the door. Locking it. He panted against the door for a few minutes before worry filled his gut.

"D-Dean!" Castiel called as he bolted towards his bedroom. Running to the doorway, he saw no sign of Dean, not hearing the wolf hop down from a nook on the ceiling behind him till a whine of the floor made him turn. Dean stared at him curiously as castiel softly moved to cup his face. "You're okay..."

"...who...are...you...to...me?" Dean spoke which surprised him. Dean still had the black eyes. Castiel never thought...he could...not with black eyes that seemed more beast than human.

"D-Do...you not remember anything?" Castiel asked as Dean softly shook his head no. Watching castiel closely, as castiel slowly moved closer their chest touching. "Well...to answer your question....I think you know what I am to you...."

Dean stared down at castiel who softly smiled at him, running a finger on his claiming mark on dean's skin. Dean didn't do anything for a bit before softly lowered his head, pressing his lips onto castiel's. Castiel moved a soft hand on dean's cheek, instantly deepening the kiss.

The innocent kiss became a mess of rough needy touches, he moaned loudly as they fumbled towards the bed. Dean slid his hand up castiel's bare chest once they finally made it before he shoved castiel back onto the bed. Castiel panted as Dean climbed on top of him lightly growling territorially over castiel, sliding his fingers over his adult body.

Watching him with such love, watching dean map out his body. Dean didn't remember him. Whatever his father had done had made Dean forget. Maybe once dean released his energy he would remember?

Castiel softly opened his legs to him, as Dean softly moved into the space, dean sliding his tongue over the mark on castiel's neck. Castiel's fingers moved to Dean's boxers, just as Dean returned his lips to his. Dean's body rocked against castiel's bulge, as castiel bit his lip. Castiel kissed him hard and needy, sliding dean's underwear off between thrusts.

Castiel felt dean's hands pulling at his own pants, castiel moaning mouthy moans against dean's shoulder. His arm reaching out for his nightstand, pulling open the drawer as his pants left his body. Dean rocking needingly against him, castiel panted loud moans finding his lube. Castiel dropped it onto the bed, to force down his own underwear. As Dean's lips roughly returned to his, castiel's hand lowered to stroke their hard cocks together.

God, bless dean's moans. His voice deep and beautiful as Castiel wanted to swallow those moans. As Dean rolled his hips against them, castiel moved to reach for the lube, pouring it on their cocks. Sliding the sweet tasting lube against them, dean pulled away from castiel's needy hand, moving to position himself at castiel's hole.

Castiel bit his lip, as he felt Dean's cock press against his hole. Slowly sliding in castiel gasped at the tight filled feeling he missed. Dean nipping and kissing his mating mark, as castiel dug nails into Dean's back. His tail moving to wrap around Dean's waist as Dean started to thrust and move inside him.

Castiel couldn't grasp words as he mouth whimpers as Dean's body moved and rocked into him. His nails gripping into him tightly, never wanting to let go. Just staring into dean's eyes, watching the black start to slow react, freckles of green started to appear. Slowly losing himself to the pressure, moving with each other like they had never been apart.

 

 

 

 

Castiel slowly woke, with a slight start as he opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. Was it all a dream? He looked to his right, seeing no sign of dean next to him. He slowly rubbed his eyes, before sitting up. God, he was sore. Moving to the bathroom, he softly rubbed his eyes before looking into the mirror. Hickeys, and fresh bites.

"Okay, so...not a dream..." Castiel breathed out, as he felt a sudden sense of panic. "D-Dean!" Castiel bolted around the house calling for Dean, stopping when he found Dean sitting on the stairs softly petting castiel's cat. The cat purred affectionately, nuzzling him Needly.

Dean paused as he looked up at his naked mate on the stairs, green eyes welcomed castiel which brought tears to his eyes. Now cleanly shaven. He looked as though he hasn't changed in the years gone.

"Hello..." Dean spoke softly, as castiel dropped to his knees pulling him into a hug. Sobbing loudly, as dean hesitantly slid arms around him holding him close. Castiel's tail wrapped around his waist as dean nuzzled against him holding him till castiel couldn't cry anymore.

"Y...you still don't remember anything...do you..." Castiel stated more than asked as Dean softly kissed his neck.

"...no..." Dean breathed against his skin. "But oddly enough. I can tell you mean the world to me..." Dean pressed a kissed against his forehead which castiel nuzzled into it.

"It's okay...we will do what we can to help you remember." Castiel held him tighter. "But till then...ask me anything..."

"...what's your name?" Dean asked.

"Castiel." Castiel stated nuzzling against him.

"...and what's mine?" Dean blushed as castiel softly laughed.

"Dean." Castiel smiled. Loving his priority order as Dean softly slid his hand into his. Before the smile softly faded from Dean's face.

"...what happened to me?" Dean breathed softly.

"...I don't know..." Castiel softly took in the unfamiliar scars on dean's body he definitely didn't have before he was gone. "...but I'm going to find out."


	15. Dean's playlist: track 7: Monster - Skillet

Castiel roughly stirred the sausage he was cooking in a pain, as it sizzled almost ready for consumption, his cat Oko purring between his legs as the wolf watched him from the stairs. The cat's tail moved as he cooked, happily swaying as the wolf watched. 

Castiel hadn't yet noticed his presence, which the wolf had often used to just observe him. He knew him but he didn't. He knew he cared for the cat, he felt that with every fiber of his being. Touching him, feeling him, just seeing him was like breathing for the first time. 

He walked quietly down the steps, his defense was his silence, his only security blanket. The wolf moved to castiel who softly hummed to himself, as the wolf looked over his stubbled face and bed head. The man was so beautiful, his every little feature brought dean...happiness. 

Castiel turned abruptly jumping as he almost slammed into dean's chest. Castiel yelped, As He placed a hand on his racing heart. 

"D-Dean?! You scared me!" Castiel chuckled. 

"...did I?" Dean asked seriously with slight concern on his face. 

"...did you what?" Castiel asked confused. 

"Scare you..." Dean spoke softly seeming ashamed. Castiel's face of confusion dropped as he looked at him sadly, moving to cup his face he looked into the green eyes with the speckles of black obviously returning. It had never returned this fast before. Castiel looked at him softly, his eyes full of love but sadness. 

"Dean you...you could never scare me..." Castiel's tail moved softly around his waist as Castiel pushed against him kissing him softly. Dean kissed back enjoying the soft lips of the stranger, as the cat kiss deepened. Castiel's arms moving to wrap around dean's neck, pulling him closer. Castiel moaned softly, god, Castiel's moans.

He could feel castiel down to his little cells, it was like breathing after holding your breath in a swimming pool. The first breath of air that shoots through every little cell in your body. That was castiel. 

Dean cupped castiel's face kissing him roughly, castiel kissing back just as hard. Happily, enjoying the feel of being pressed against each other, in lustful kisses. Castiel pulled his arms back to pushed him back into the kitchen table, his fingers moving to unbuckle dean's jeans. Breaking the kiss, dean moved to nip and mark at castiel's skin. 

Castiel let out a continuous moan, as he moved his neck to the side giving him more access. As dean's jeans were pulled open, castiel's house phone started to ring. Castiel's head turned towards it, but he turned to pull dean back into a hard kiss. Letting it continue to ring, he moaned into the kiss as the answering machine picked up. 

"Cas? Hey! Castiel! Look, I know you're home. You didn't answer your cell. Cain is pretty pissed you haven't called into work. It's been like three days since anyone's heard from you. I've been worried to be honest." The voice echoed through the house, as castiel and Dean tried their hardest to ignore it. Dean slid his hands under castiel's shirt as castiel moved to kiss him harder. 

"Listen, I just want to know if you're okay...call me. Maybe if you're still interested in getting drinks with me-" Castiel ripped away from Dean who watched slightly hurt castiel bolt to the phone answering it. 

"Chuck. Hey. It's me....I'm fine....Listen just tell Cain I had a family emergency but I will be in tonight...thanks." Castiel hung up the phone before running his fingers through his hair before turning to look at dean. Slightly ashamed as he put the phone on the hook, the room was quiet as castiel cleared his throat. "...He's just a friend."

Dean eyed castiel softly as he quietly started to button his pants back up. Castiel sighed not knowing what to say as he looked away. 

"Dean." Castiel started. 

"I was dead for nine years. I get it." Dean spoke regretting now that he had come down without a shirt as he crossed his arms to cover himself. 

"I never stopped loving you." Castiel choked out as though he was drowning. "C-Chuck's...we just sort of...been...I never slept with him. I-It's....that...him....it's nothing."

"Does he know that?" Dean breathed out slightly cold with his words. It hurt. It was odd to think a man he met three days ago could make him...feel this. He watched castiel choke out a syllable. "Do you love him?"

"No." Castiel moved to Dean cupping his face attempting to kiss him, but Dean looked away. "Dean I love you. I always have."

"...Maybe we are moving too fast with this." Dean breathed out. 

"W-With what?" Castiel asked trying to touch him. 

"I can tell you just want what you had back..." Dean looked at the floor. "...but that Dean...he's not...me...and I'm sorry about that."

"Dean, w-we just have to get your memories back. You'll remember in time." Castiel cupped his face, shaking as he held back his tears. 

"And if I don't?" Dean stared at him. "What will you do then? Watch in pain as the man who you love doesn't love you back? How long will you be okay being in love with a ghost?" Castiel was taken back by Dean's words, as the long silence filled the air. Castiel moved to grab his coat and brief case from the kitchen table, wiping his tears he moved to kiss dean softly with a big smile. Acting as though those words were never said he leaned up giving dean a peck. 

"I'll see you after work, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. Eat your breakfast. Once I get home we can do something about that black in your eyes." Castiel cupped his face running his thumb over dean's cheek before kissing him again. Dean said nothing as his green eyes watched castiel walk away, flinching as the door quietly closed. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean...realized he hated the emptiness, he couldn't... Get comfortable. The house felt unreal. Like it was made out of wet paint...and the more dean touched it...it smeared. He found himself drawn to the bathroom, sliding his fingers over the knobs of the tub. The water started to fill the tub, as he moved to the wrapping on his stomach. Slowly unwrapping the wrap, he grunted softly from the light pain of pulling it off.  
Once they were off he looked down at the sown up bullet wounds stitched and cleaned perfectly. Running his fingers over the wounds as the faint memory of the bullets flying echoed from the past in his head. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, as the loud screams echoed with them. Dean panted roughly remembering the men's blood curling screams and the sound of men being torn apart. The sound only grew louder and louder as dean squeezed his eyes shut trying to make them go away. Wishing them away. 

Feeling the warm water crash against his skin, he pulled his legs close as he laid under the water in the bathtub. His whole body submerged, he felt so weightless. Like the world was gone, he was gone. Closing his eyes, he listened to the water move still it become...a part of him. Moving to his every little movement, it was disgusting the comfort of it...missing his nine year prison...if he didn't know better....

....he'd call it being homesick....

 

 

 

 

 

Dean's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the door opening, as the sound of multiple keys banging against the door, dean curled under the bottom area of the coffee table. He didn't move so much as to wait for the soft hand of castiel's slid up into his hair. Petting it softly as it moved to touch his ears, petting the inside tip and taking long strokes from the base to the tip. Dean closed his eyes, leaning into it more, as castiel leaned down kissing his forehead. 

Dean softly watched castiel smiled down at him, ever so softly before he slid softly out from the bottom shelf. Castiel softly cupped his face, counting the black that had started to swallow his green once again. So much quicker than before. Castiel sat down next to him, as Dean cupped his face pulling him closer. Moving to take in the strong smell of cigarettes, as their lips softly touched.

Castiel tasted like smoke and fire, and dean could do nothing more than crave it. The kiss was soft and warm, castiel's fingers lightly danced across dean's arm. As dean softly laid him back onto the carpet, straddling him. Breaking the kiss, dean pulled off the pajama top castiel had gotten him the day before. Castiel's hands moved to slid up his chest, noticing that Dean had removed his bandages. 

He could tell castiel mentally swore at how stupid dean was for removing them but made no effort to stop the intimacy both were craving. Castiel grew more careful with their touches, as castiel pulled off his coat. Dean's efforts to help strip him became slow and less lustful. Dean softly rocked against castiel. Who swore dean's name in soft careless kisses on Dean's body. 

Dean pulled castiel up more to pull off castiel's shirt, as castiel thumbed deans pajama pants down. Exposing deans hard cock and beautiful ass, castiel happily gripped Dean's firm ass in both hands grinding dean into his cock. Dean moaned a soft growl into the kiss, moving to pull castiel from his pants. 

Castiel forced down the remainder of his pants down, kicking them off before watching Dean move over his cock. Castiel's fingers moving to grip Dean's hips, Dean kissed him more roughly and needingly. Holding his hips tightly, as Dean held castiel's cock with his hand and lowered himself onto it. 

Dean let out a muffled moan through the rough and needy kisses, Dean felt a cold shiver down his spine. Pulling back, Gasping at the feel of castiel inside him, instantly moving causing castiel to grunt. Dean looked into castiel's eyes, as Dean roughly but slowly rolled his hips. Making every thrust count, as castiel let out soft airy moans. His tail moved wrapping around Dean's wrist as Dean softly moved to hold it. Petting the furred tail, running it between his fingers as he rolled his hips. 

Castiel groaned loudly, pulling dean down to kiss him needingly. Moving with each other, small touches and airy moans, Castiel watched with such loving eyes. When their orgasms came, they looked into each others eyes. Dean squeezed his eyes shut opening and closing his mouth feeling Castiel filling him.

Once they had finished, castiel's eyes looking into Dean's beautifully green eyes. Castiel reached up cupping his face, he pulled Dean back into a soft easy going kiss. Dean gratefully accepted, thumbing castiel's cummy stomach. 

"Fuck." Castiel breathed into the kiss. "You are so fucking sexy..." Dean smiled softly at his words, chuckling as he pecked his lips. Moving to climb off castiel, castiel's hands held him in place. "Don't move." Castiel mumble against his skin as dean chuckled allowing castiel enjoy this moment. "I love you so much." 

Dean softly smiles at him, truly believing his words. As he cupped castiel's face, stroking it softly before leaning down to kiss him again, when the Radio in the living room shot to life, Both turning to look.

"-And now for the commercial break!" The radio chimed as they both started to crack up at the speakers started to play commercials. As Dean climbed off castiel, castiel sat up, moving to turn off the radio. 

"Did you turn it on?" Castiel laughed as he fumbled with the radio. 

"N-No." Dean shook his head, as the TV turned on as well. Dean turned to look at it, as the same commercial played on it as well. 

"What the?" Castiel commented. 

"-Do you find yourself searching for something? Are you looking for spiritual waking? Then come on down to the new hope church. Our lord is waiting for you! Come on down and get some of the lords love in your life! Amen and hallelujah!" The texas sounding man cheered. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean!" Castiel sobbed, as Dean blinked. Dean's hands were covered in blood, as he looked around at his surroundings. The house was trashed, looking like a bomb went off in it. His heart was pounding in his ears, as his eyes were ripped away from his bloody hands. To see castiel staring at him, seemingly uninjured, tears pouring down his face. What happened? Who's...blood was this?

His eyes fell to his wounds on his chest that were ripped open, his body black and blue. His wrist looked broke as well, as Dean fell to his knees. Castiel bolted to him, gripping Dean's face trying to get him to stay awake. 

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel sobbed. 

"Wh...what happened?" Dean mumbled. 

"Y-You just went into a rage, you started to break and smash things." Castiel shook holding him. 

"D-Did I hurt you?" Dean mumbled as castiel shook his head no. 

"N..no..." Castiel choked out, Dean could tell castiel was holding something back as Dean could no longer keep his eyes open as he collapsed. Everything went black. 

 

 

 

 

 

"What happened?" Dean heard someone ask as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. As Castiel's figure came into view, a taller man sat next to him at the kitchen table. Castiel's eyes were swollen with tears, as the taller man handed him a cup of coffee. 

"It was like...he was possessed, Sam." Castiel sniffed. "...his eyes...he instantly moved tossing things, breaking things. When I tried to stop him, he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall." Castiel touched his throat. 

"He hurt you?" Sam asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

"But.. It was like he was being forced to destroy...no. He didn't hurt me... I could tell he didn't wanted to. His eyes...he NEEDED to hurt me. So...instead of hurting me...he hurt himself." Castiel wiped the tears away that filled them. "He only snapped out of it after I cut my foot on some glass...fuck. Sam. What did they do to him? What did they do to Dean?" Castiel sobbed as Sam took his hand softly. 

"Listen, last night. All electronics went off, playing the same things and couldn't be shut off. Government said it was a solar flare. You said you believe your father had him contained." Sam started. 

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent." Castiel sniffed. 

"...then maybe they have...triggers to control him. Maybe that commercial...maybe it had a triggering word or something. Something to make him cause a ruckus so they can find him." Sam stated pulling open his laptop looking up the commercial. "When did dean start freaking out?"

"At the end of the commercial." Castiel stated as he watched Sam pull up. The commercial from YouTube, castiel moved grabbing a knife from his drawer, as they both turned to look at Dean who laid peacefully on the couch. Sam pushed play.

 

 

 

 

 

"O-Okay. So...the last word. Isn't really a nice one." Sam panted hoisting Dean back onto the couch. Dean grunted in pain as castiel moved to wrap his bleeding hand.

"The smell of my blood seems to be the only way of calming him." Castiel hissed wrapping his wound. 

"I wonder why. I can only assume they didn't plan for that to happen." Sam looked over Dean who was half awake groaning in pain. 

"Easy with the hands." Dean groaned at sam, as Castiel quickly moved to him. Petting dean's hair. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes." Castiel nodded. "Dean...this is Sam." Castiel looked to Sam as Sam looked at Dean hopefully. "Do you remember Sam?" 

"..." Dean was quiet as he stared off into space, as a child's laughter filled his ears. It was like a word on the tip of his tongue. The memory was blurry, couldn't really make out why this memory had resurfaced. A small only couple seconds memory, of five year old Dean looking into a living room from the cracked door. It was dark, the only light was the glow of the fireplace as a blonde haired woman rocked a newborn, the baby was drifting to sleep and her soft hums echoed the quiet house. Dean didn't know why such a beautiful scene between mother and child would make Dean so sad? 

"Dean?" Castiel snapped him out of his daydream. "You okay?"

"Yeah...sorry...no I don't remember you." Dean stated as Sam looked sad.

"No. Its cool." Sam smiled sadly as he cleared his throat. "I'll call a friend to help figuring this stuff out. He's... An expert on the history of the wilds and hybrids." 

"Gabriel. You are talking about Gabriel." Castiel scoffed chuckling as Sam blushed. " 'Friend'."

"Well, this has been lovely." Sam choked out embarrassed. "Keep him on bed rest and keep his hand in the wrap." Sam moved to grab his stuff before leaning in and whispering. "By the way, we are just friends."

"Yeah yeah." Castiel rolled his eyes as he moved to show Sam out, as Dean watched them, as they spoke softly at the door. Dean softly moved to hold his broken arm, squeezing it tightly in the makeshift cast. Feeling the pain of the broken bone, groaning in pain as he broke it a bit more. Listening to the snapping, of his bone as he bit back a whimper. As he rolled over to face the couch, monsters deserve pain. 

 

 

 

 

"Do we have anything?!" Lucifer growled, as the female scientist moved to him. 

"He damaged a lot of equipment in his escape but...we should be able to pull up his vitals. That's the best we can do." The girl stated. 

"How long?"

"I can have it up in three days." The girl pushed up her glasses. 

"You have three hours." Lucifer pushed past her, angrily lighting his cigarette he walked down the hall, walking out of sight.


	16. Castiel's playlist: track 9: Dad says - Emily kinney

Rolling his hips as he rocked into the smaller man under him, Sam moaned nipping to bite at the smaller man's ear. The bed squeaked, as they drew close. The slapping of skin constant and rough as Sam's moans grew louder. Sam's Sam's hands gripped the smaller man's hips, as he rocked into him from behind. 

Feeling the cat's walls start to crush his cock, he groaned panting as he mouth the area of the cat's neck. As Sam rocked a couple more times, before the dog came deeply into the cat, which the cat opened his mouth in a loud moan Cumming onto the sheets, as Sam milked him completely till it left the cat shaking and tired. 

Sam pulled out, watching as the cat started to collapse, but a steady arm from the dog held him upright. Sweat dripped down their skin, as the cat purred happily, as Sam captured his lips. Kissing him softly, as Sam turned him softly to face him completely before laying him on the bed. Just softly making out with him, very contently. 

"God, why don't I have you in my bed every night?" The smaller man breathed against his lips. 

"Because you keep rejecting me, gabriel." Sam whispered as Gabriel smiled up at him. 

"You like when I play hard to get." Gabriel kissed his nose, as Sam rolled his eyes moving to lay next to Gabriel who curled up close. "So...what's up. You never Call me."

"I call you." Sam scoffed. 

"Only when I allow it." Gabriel looked at him, Sam looked down as Gabriel moved straddling him. He pinned Sam's hands next to his head. "Sam. Speak." 

"...my brother's alive Gabriel." Sam sucked out air as Gabriel looked at him in surprised. 

"W...what?" Gabriel blinked in surprise. 

"He's... Alive. He showed up at Castiel's house a couple days ago...but he doesn't remember anything." Sam looked at him. 

"Where has he been?! I-I mean...we buried him." Gabriel touched his face softly. 

"...your uncle." Sam breathed. "Lucifer. He...held him all these years. He was a test subject. He...he's got scars and needle holes and..." Sam couldn't continue as Gabriel nuzzled him. 

"...he's the wild hybrid missing from the lab." Gabriel blinked placing the random information together. 

"Yes." Sam nodded. "...they made him into a weapon. Remember when the TVs and radio went on?" 

"Yes." Gabriel nodded. 

"They tried to trigger him. To get him to reveal himself. Castiel's blood calmed him..." Sam looked at Gabriel. "I know you aren't a historian on wilds and hybrids anymore but...we can really use your help."

"Anything I can to help. I'll dig up what I can....but Sam what is it you need right now." Gabriel breathed softly wondering the mental repercussions of this to Sam. 

"I don't need 'master, the dominator' right now.. I need you." Sam breathed in tears, as Gabriel moved off of him pulling him close just holding him as he cried. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes. I can hold." Michael sighed into the phone as the two year old Gadreel heard a knock on the door. He walked towards the door and opened it with ease which would have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact it was his big brother at the door. Castiel looked down at his little baby brother completely nude in front of him, as castiel watched Gadreel's eyes light up.

"Up! Up!" Gadreel chanted as his brother laughed picking his nude little brother. Softly petting his brother adorable ears that looked too big for his tiny head. He pet his little ears, picking up the onesie from the floor, and deciding upon himself to grab a new diaper. 

Castiel brought him over to the couch, laying him down as castiel slid on the clothes and diaper as his dad paced tiredly around the kitchen. When castiel was finished, he kissed his baby brothers belly before carrying him to the kitchen. 

Moving to rock his brother on his hip he took in his father's pale form. So thin, he looked almost like a ghost fading into existence just for a moment. He wore a bandana on his head as he wore very loose jeans and a t shirt that hung off his sickly body. 

"...No. I get you said the test wasn't conclusive....is there any way you can do the test with what you have.....no? Look. I have a two year old, who shouldn't spend his baby years in the waiting room of the hospital-....no. I won't be coming in! Use the last sample you took! I refuse to have my son live out his childhood In waiting rooms!" Michael angrily hung up the phone, tossing it onto the counter as he rubbed his eyes. Castiel placed a hand on Michael's shoulders trying to comfort him. 

"Dad. You need to go." Castiel breathed as Michael wiped his tears. 

"What about Gadreel?" Michael softly touched his baby's face. "I seem to be missing so much. Being poked and prodded in the hospitals."

"I can speak for both of us, that we want you happy and healthy." Castiel's tail slid around Michael's tail, purring against him. 

"Dada. Tail me too!" Gadreel sucked his thumb trying to reach his tail in the soft little tail moved to touch theirs as Michael smiled softly. Tears sliding down his face. 

"Dad. I'll watch him. Please go in for the tests." Castiel stated as Michael hesitantly nodded, before kissing both his boys. God he loved them. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Michael nodded, as he slid on his coat. 

"I'll call lucifer to meet you there." Castiel stated as Michael paused. 

"I-I don't want to bother him with this." Michael stated sadly. 

"Dad, you're fighting brain cancer. You shouldn't do this alone." Castiel frowned. 

"I'll be back before supper." Michael smoothed past that comment, and kissed his cheek, Before he left out the door. 

Castiel sighed before he pulled out his cellphone, Gadreel softly laying on his shoulder. The call went directly to voicemail, which was typical. Castiel didn't know if he never answered because it was castiel calling, or if he never answered for anyone. He rolled his eyes as he heard the beep of the answering machine. 

"Dad's on the way to the hospital for a check up." Castiel started. "Be nice if you actually gave a shit for once." Castiel hung up as he smiled towards Gadreel who was looking so much like Michael every day. Definitely his biological son. Sweet and caring, just like Michael, castiel knew they were the good in the world. "Let's get you all washed up." Castiel smiled as he walked him upstairs. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel softly cooked in the kitchen as Gadreel played with his toy, all clean and in new Pajamas. Gadreel's tail waved happily as he played with his toy car, making car noises. He only paused to stand as he stood laughing as he moved out of the room. 

"Gadreel! Come back please." Castiel called, making the burgers. 

"Up! Up!" Gadreel giggled in the other room as Castiel paused. Who was he talking to? 

"Gadreel?" Castiel called but no answer made him panic. He turned off the stove as he walked out of the kitchen, turning the corner towards the front door. Jumping as he nearly collided with a adult chest, he yelped as the sudden realization of who it was made him calm. "Dean?! What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you." Dean shrugged as Gadreel sat on his shoulders. Roughly tugging on the wolf's ears, but the wolf didn't seem to mind lightly holding his ankles to make sure he stayed on his shoulders. "You're late."

"I left you a message I was going to be home late." Castiel hissed. 

"What's a message?" Dean asked seriously as castiel face palmed, forgetting Dean wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable.

"Doggie!" Gadreel laughed bouncing on Dean's shoulders, as the wolf blinked at castiel. 

"You shouldn't be here." Castiel stated. "It's dangerous."

"I made sure no one saw me." Dean shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen, happily moving to sniff the burgers. The toddler, happily giggling at his movements. 

"Dean! You have to go home! If anyone sees you here-!" Castiel stopped seeing the black in Dean's eyes returning. Cupping Dean's face, he examined the black returning once again to Dean's eyes. When he had left this morning they were clear. Castiel sighed, as he leaned up kissing Dean's lips, he couldn't send Dean back home alone. Not with his eyes so full of black. "...okay, okay. Just go out in the back and hide by my car when I say okay?" Dean nodded happily as castiel kissed him once again. 

"Burgers will be ready in a moment." Castiel chuckled as Gadreel pulled on the wolf's ears giggling. 

"So who exactly is this little one?" Dean asked looking up at the toddler who giggled poking his nose. "Got another family I don't know about." 

"Yes technically, that's my baby brother. You're in my parent's house." Castiel chuckled as he watched Dean interact with the toddler. "His name is Gadreel."

"Hello buddy." Dean chuckled as Gadreel's tail covered his face, he laughed softly. Castiel watched him from the corner of his eye, as Gadreel enjoyed Dean's company. Dean was surprisingly very good with children, but castiel should of thought that. Dean had Sam growing up. Though he didn't remember, he wasn't awkward with the child. 

"Dinners ready." Castiel smiled as he watched Dean take Gadreel from his shoulders placing him on his highchair with no issues. 

"Here you go, Sam." Dean chuckled as he took the baby plate with a small burger from Castiel's hand. Instantly cutting it into smaller pieces, as castiel blinked at him. Castiel looked at him with such sadness, knowing Dean had no idea he called Gadreel Sam. 

Dean moved to sit next to castiel once satisfied the burger was small enough for the child to consume, Dean softly looked down at the burger castiel had put before him. His smile faded as he stared at the burger, his mind fading from reality. 

"Dean?" Castiel looked at him with concern. "Dean?"

 

 

 

 

~

"Dean." Castiel called Dean out of his thoughts, but he was no longer in castiel's parents home. He looked around, as the long screams of children made him look around skittish. They were in a amusement park, castiel munched sloppy on his burger. 

Castiel's tail waved, as Dean's eyes fell on the Loopy De Loop rollercoaster almost above their heads as he looked confused. Where was he? 

"Where did you go?" Castiel asked ketchup running down his chin, which he licked it lightly with his tongue. 

"S...sorry." Dean breathed out so confused. Castiel looked so much younger than the man he knew. Castiel shook his head licking his fingers of cheese. 

"Anyways, so Balthazar told meg he saw us at the drive in. Well. No us us. Saw me and the car rocking. Put two and two together and thought it was me and meg...and weeeeellll....that didn't go very well." Castiel confessed, shaking his head as Dean took in the loud music. "On the plus side, I'm REALLY popular...?" Castiel chuckled as he shook his head before he softly paused, moving to kiss Dean. The quick peck was so soft and sweet. "...I love you Dean."

~

 

 

 

 

"Dean!" Castiel called a bit louder as Dean finally moved his head to look at him, but it was too late. Castiel's face read panic, as Dean's eyes fell to Michael who stood in the doorway. 

Michael stood in complete shock, staring at the ghost of his son's dead boyfriend who sat at his kitchen table. Dean stood almost instantly as Michael's eyes started to roll up into his head. 

"Oh my." Michael groaned as he started to faint. 

"Dad!" Castiel cried out as Dean caught him instantly. Holding him in his arms as the messy eater Gadreel clapped happily. Castiel pulled the messy eater from the high chair, panicking that his dad had saw his dead boyfriend. "Dean! Take him to the couch, I need to clean up Gadreel and think of a way to get out of this mess." Castiel stormed upstairs angrily as Dean watched him go. 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael groaned as he came to, Dean softly patting his head with a cloth and warm on his head. 

"Y...you can't be here..." Michael breathed. "You're dead."

"Been getting that a lot actually." Dean chuckled, as Michael stared into his blackening eyes. "...I guess its fitting the dead meeting. Terminal right?"

"How did...?" Michael choked out.

"I can smell it." Dean stated his eyes lightly glowed yellow where the green laid. "...you haven't told them have you."

"..." Michael looked down. "...I have maybe a few months." 

"...I don't remember much about my past...but I remember a woman humming to me. Patting my head with a cloth. Humming to me... I remember being so sick... I was no older than Gadreel..." Dean confessed. "...I don't remember her face... Just her long brown hair and full black eyes....i remember loving her...and i remember losing her..." Dean was quiet as he looked towards the stairs. "...no child should grow up without their parents...I..can't see castiel cry again..." Dean's hands softly cupped his face, as he softly placed his forehead on Michael's. 

Michael was confused, but the air left him like he had the air knocked out of him. The constant pain of his headache, from the pressure of the tumors...felt relieved. He felt...like he could run a mile. He was...hungry, when he always had to force himself to eat...color in his cheeks returned. When Dean pulled away, Dean's eyes were fully black, as Michael sat up. 

Michael wasn't in pain, he didn't feel nauseous. He looked at his hands, his hands shaking in shock as tears fell down his face. What had Dean done?

Michael looked up to Dean to ask, as blood started to spill down the young man's nose, as Michael understood. He knew that sign too well. Softly taking off his bandana, he pressed it to the wolf's nose. 

"That...won't get any easier..." Michael wiped his tears. "The pain will become unbearable." Dean said nothing as Michael softly held him close, able to pur for the first time since his diagnosis. As Michael held him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "...I don't know how you did it....but thank you." 

Castiel came down the stairs after putting Gadreel down, as Michael pulled away from Dean. Castiel's eyes instantly moved to dean, who's eyes were completely black. He sat at the couch unmoving as Michael held his headband to Dean's nose. 

"Dean." Castiel bolted to him, taking the cloth from Michael he pressed it hard. But Dean seemed unresponsive. "Dean!"

"Castiel." Michael smiled as tears slid down his eyes, as castiel ripped his eyes from Dean. 

"Dad? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Castiel asked confused. "D-Did he hurt you?!" 

"No! Castiel listen!" Michael smiled happily cupping his face. "I-...I think he cured me." Castiel looked surprised as he looked down shaking his head no. 

"Dad, T-Thats impossible." Castiel started shaking his head as headlight of a car pulling into the driveway. 

"Listen to me. Get him a xray done." Michael choked out. "You'll see." 

"Dad-" castiel was cut off as Michael turned towards the door hearing Lucifer get out of his car, as both men stood trying to get Dean up. 

"Take him out the back. Go." Michael helped him get Dean standing, Dean almost fell over unable to stand without help. As they quickly got him out the back door, just as Lucifer was unlocking the front door. Michael helped carry him to the car, helping push Dean inside the passenger. Michael kissed castiel's forehead and hugged him tightly. "Be safe." 

"Bye dad." Castiel stated quickly getting in and starting the car, as Michael returned to the house. Closing the slider behind him, as a frantic Lucifer ran down the stairs. 

"M-my love." Lucifer moved to him pulling him close and Michael softly giggled by the affection. 

"Hello." Michael softly nuzzled him, but he could tell Lucifer's worry. "What's wrong?" Michael pulled back to cup Lucifer's face. 

"You went to the hospital again today?" Lucifer breathed as Michael let out a sigh. 

"Castiel called you didn't he?" Michael sighed again before leaning forward softly kissing him. "I'm okay."

"What did the hospital say?" Lucifer said seriously. 

"They said...the tumors shrunk. The chemo worked...." Michael lied before adding truthfully. "I-Im going to be okay." Lucifer's tears started down his face before Michael pulled him into a happy kiss. Softly purring against his husband for the first time in so long Lucifer just cried harder. Scooping up his fragile husband, Lucifer carried him upstairs to their bedroom. Just wanting to hold his lover tight, and never let him go. 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pulled over to a isolated side of the road, as he turned off his engine, he moved to straddle Dean. He needed to turn his eyes green. He needed to snap Dean out of this...trance like thing he was in. 

"Dean?!" Castiel called shaking him, as he tried to kiss him but no response made castiel panic. "Dean!" Castiel tried to kiss him again, but Dean wasn't even reacting to him. 

"Sorry." Castiel mentally hissed, before smacking Dean hard in the face. Dean wiped his face back, snapped out of his trance to growl loudly, threateningly. When castiel's lips crashed into Dean's who only took a second to react, kissing him harder, gripping castiel's hips hard enough to bruise. 

Castiel pulled off his own shirt, he instantly returned to the kiss, as Dean's hands move to hold him tighter. Before castiel's hands undid his own pants, sliding his own pants down with need as he rocked against Dean needingly. Castiel wasn't sure how many rounds it took to bring Dean's green eyes back to normal, but the more color that returned in Dean's eyes, the more obvious it became that...lamely as it sounds....castiel felt as though they were making love. 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know what exactly you want me to tell you." Gabriel sighed rubbing his eyes. 

"There has to be some sort of reason they would pick Dean." Sam breathed over the phone trying to be quiet, as he was finishing his shift. 

"Look. Wild hybrids aren't rare. There couldn't be a number of factors Dean was taken into the lab. Most likely because he was banging the head exterminator's son. Believe it or not, wild hybrid's wild tendencies are the only traits besides the physical looks that they get from their parents." Gabriel pushed up his glasses. "Wilds are extinct. The only reason we have wild hybrids is that hybrids are able to control themselves long to breed." 

"What do we know about wilds?" Sam sighed feeling the trail growing cold as well. 

"Only old stories and fables." Gabriel typed into his computer."they said wilds have been around since the beginning of time, and have many mythical elements to their history rumored to have large range of powers including healing the sick and bringing back the dead. But wild hybrids? Yeah. They don't get shit on the powers side. Only rumored that full wild children were able to have such gifts....but the likelihood of Dean being that is like .00001." 

Sam rubbed his eyes as he sighed, feeling no closer than he was before to figuring out why they had kept Dean alive. Gabriel was quiet for a long time before speaking. 

"Come over tonight." Gabriel breathed into his ear. 

"Careful, you'll end up breaking your own code of dominator." Sam teased. 

"I already break my rules by sleeping with you AND letting you spend the night almost every night." Gabriel chuckled. "My other clients would be jealous."

"I'm not your client." Sam blushed. 

"No...you aren't...you're my good doggie." Gabriel smirked, knowing that just because Sam wasn't paying him. Sam loved to be controlled and Gabriel just loved to control him. "My one and only personal pet. The only one I have ever let into my house and body." 

Sam's cheeks went red, as Gabriel knew Sam's silence means he was listening. 

"Now...I want you to hurry off work. Come home. Strip. Put on your collar, and wait by your bowl and maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you suck me before I fuck you." Gabriel breathed in his sexy controlled voice as Sam went deeper red. "What do you say to your master for his kindness?"

"...t...thank you master." Sam whispered in a sickening sense of happiness, which Gabriel had to admit... He knew of Sam's feeling for him, but by his honor code he promised to never date as he worked as a dominant. Afraid of how cruel a job like that would be to his partner in a relationship. Even though no sex or anything of the sort occurred. It was still a lot for a normal person. 

Sam had no idea how much Gabriel broke the rules for Sam, how an argument between friends revealed Sam's submissions and Gabriel's dominations that eventually lead to where they were at now. Best friends. Friends with benefits. Master and pet. And Gabriel would be lying if lovers wasn't on that list....

 

 

 

 

Sam awoke the next morning, to the phone and sound of castiel begging him to meet him at the hospital. Gabriel was not too happy to have his pet leaving his side but gentle persuasion got Gabriel to let him go. 

Arriving at the hospital, castiel was anxious. Biting his nails, he reeked of worry as Dean spent most of his time here hiding from Cameras in a body bag. Which Dean didn't seem to mind at all, joking a couple times that castiel was going to confuse him with another body and take the wrong one home. Though luckily for cas that never happened. 

When the x rays of Dean's head were done, castiel had an odd request. To pull up his own fathers test results and compare the two. Dean just happily humming and repeatedly was told to stop mess with his stitched up bullet wounds in the connecting room.

When Sam, out of kindness, compared Michael's and Dean's x-rays out of kindness since it was obvious castiel was upset. Sam was dumbfounded, how could Dean have the EXACT same cancer and positions on the brain where Michael's was. 

"Castiel? What's going on?" Sam breathed. "There's no way this is possible. You can literally combine these and there's not a single difference not even a little."

Castiel pulled out another x-Ray from his bag, shove it next to the other two. 

"This is my dad's brain this morning." Castiel stated upset as Sam looked down at the healthy and beautiful brain clear of cancer, both brains just twelve hours apart?. "...Impossible." 

"I...I think he cured him." Castiel choked out watching his mate humming as he spun in his wheelchair out of boredom. "...sam...I think Dean Cured him..." The two exchanged looks before both eyes fell onto the green eyed wolf, who smiled back at them happy and seemingly healthy with no effects of the deadly ticking time bomb that once threatened Michael's life in Dean's head. 

"...I'll call Gabriel." Sam opened his phone to dial his number.


	17. Castiel's playlist: track 10:  Demons - Sam tsui and Max schneider

"No, I'm sorry. This can't be real." Gabriel scoffed in disbelief looking over the x-rays. "This legitimately can not be real."

"It is." Sam sighed looking at Dean, who was laying on the couch, castiel's cat curled against him receiving the pet of a lifetime.

"If what you said is true, it means the impossible." Gabriel stated. "They are extinct."

"What are you going on about?" Castiel sighed upset by this already, his eyes swollen from tears.

"If Dean healed your father, there is no way he's a wild hybrid." Gabriel breathed out.

"What do you mean?" Castiel crossed his arms.

"Wild hybrids don't have this kind of power. If Dean really did this, this would make him a wild. A full wild. Meaning the last of his kind. Full on wild." Gabriel choked out in disbelief. "They are extinct."

"A wild..." Castiel breathed looking at Dean.

"They have so many differences to wild hybrids. They can heal. They can mate. All in theory though." Gabriel stated.

"Mating?" Castiel asked.

"The theory is, it's like marriage. They bite the collarbone of someone to mark claim. It's a very intimate gesture and wilds supposedly did it once per lifetime." Gabriel rambled. "Connected in soul and body. Even in death."

"You mean like this?" Castiel pulled down his shirt by the collar, exposing the bite on his collarbone, still looking as vibrant the day he got it.

"Holy fuck." Gabriel breathed moving to touch the mating mark, but the second his fingers touched it. Gabriel was grabbed by throat harshly, Gabriel cried out as Dean held him up in the air. Castiel, and Sam were taken by surprise by the now black eyed wolf. Who stood protectively in front of his mate, how did he move so fast?!

"Dean! Stop! Dean!" Castiel screamed trying to pull Dean's arm down to make him let him go. Castiel watching as Gabriel gasped and choked for air, Sam growled loudly gaining Dean's attention instantly, who tossed Gabriel away. Dean and Sam started to circle around each other growling, waiting for the first to strike.

"S-Sam! S-Stop! F-fighting him will be to the death!" Gabriel choked out coughing as castiel moved to Gabriel making sure he was okay. "H-he won't stop till he rips your throat out."

"What do you want us to do?!" Castiel panicked as he went to stand. "I-Ill cut my hand! It snapped him out of it last time!"

"Castiel! Stop!" Gabriel yanked him down roughly. "Cutting yourself will only make the situation ten times worse! He's fighting to protect his mate! Smelling you hurt will definitely kill us all."

"Then what do I do?!" Castiel panicked.

"Try nuzzling him. Being affectionate with him. He might calm if he doesn't see your scared. But he can smell your fear, castiel. He can smell your afraid, but he can't tell the fear is from the possibility he could kill us." Gabriel rubbed his throat. "But if either attack, it will be too late. You need to hurry."

Castiel stood quickly, as Dean growling started to get more threatening, when castiel body slammed into Dean's chest. The growl cut off with a vibrations of purring against his chest, eyes leaving Sam instantly to look down at his mate. Castiel's tail slid around his waist affectionately, as castiel buried his face into Dean's neck. Giving their mating mark a light nip, as castiel nuzzled into him.

It took a few moments for Dean's body to relax giving into the soft and loving affection of his mate. He nuzzled against the cat, pulling him closer than before as Sam moved to Gabriel slowly.

"He's calm now." Sam breathed. "You did it."

"Well, that was just the easy part." Gabriel rubbed his sore neck.

Castiel purred against him lovingly, feeling the wolf wrap his arms around his slender waist. God, he always felt so small compared to Dean but it was even more apparent now that they were adults. Feeling Dean growl against his neck made castiel almost submit to him, letting Dean hold him. He wished Dean would talk to him, tell him how to be alright.

He felt the wolf start kiss up his neck and jaw, taking his sweet time in every soft kiss, when Dean leaned in to kiss his lips. He pulled back softly, Dean's eyes glanced back slightly at the two spectaculars, but castiel's thumb on his cheek stroking it softly gained his attention again. Dean nuzzled into his cupped hand, dean's ears lowered into his head as he looked at his mate.

"...I'm going to deal with his black eyes." Castiel stated looking at Dean curiously.

"Just keep it down." Sam scoffed moving to the fridge to get ice for Gabriel's wound. Castiel nodded, as he pulled Dean along towards the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed, castiel turned to face Dean, but the wolf captured his lips in a hard kiss. Castiel roughly kissed back, dean turning to pin him. Dean held his hips tight to his body as they enjoyed their lips touching. The kiss slowed to a slow till the kiss came to a respectful stop. Castiel softly breathing against Dean's lips, his eyes closed in soft enjoyment, as Dean softly moved in for another kiss.

Dean's lips to slam him into a hard kiss, castiel softly kissed back. When the sound of a gun going off made, Dean pull back letting out a groan as he looked down at the bullet hole in his stomach that entered from behind. Castiel panted looking at his own stomach, that was covered with Dean's blood, but the hole in his own stomach showed the blood was not only Dean's but his.

Castiel pinned his hand on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, as men busted through the windows In swat suits. All guns pointing to Dean, Dean growled his eyes cold ready to kill them for hurting his mate. When one of them shot a electric trap rope at dean, he growled in pain as he violently shoot falling to the ground hard completely. They turned off the electricity, before starting to yank him away.

Castiel slid down the wall, his vision disoriented and fuzzy as he watched Dean being carried away. Echoing footsteps as someone ran to him, cupping his face.

"Little one! Stay with me! Stay with me!" Castiel's eyes tried to focus on who just before he passed out was his father lucifer pulling him close. Imagines flashed through castiel's head as he could feel Dean's blood mix with his. Everything was flashes and blurs, and loud screams as they became the images became more clearer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood in the middle of a forest, his eyes scanning the surroundings, he blinked hearing birds, and the rustling of leaves. How did he get here?

He glanced around at the mud under his shoes, he could feel the light wind. He softly reached out, touching the leaves feeling the dew on the leaves. This was real. He was really outside.

The sound of a snapping twig caused him to turn, eyes falling on a small three year old, who watched him. Eyes falling on each other, he stared at the naked boy covered in a loose cloth on his hips and natural nature made body paint with the familiar green eyes. Dean.

The boy stared at him like a deer with headlights, but the second castiel moved towards him the young wolf darted into the woods.

"Dean!" Castiel called chasing after him, pushing through the woods after him. Cutting his hands on the branches, his chest heaved as he paused unable to find the small boy.

"Dean!" Castiel called again, as he heard a noise of something starting to run, he moved to follow the noise. Till the site of a small hut made castiel duck into the bushes. Watching the young boy running towards it.

"Mama! Mama!" Dean cried but it was odd, he could understand the boy, but he could definitely tell he wasn't speaking English. As a black haired woman came from the tent, her body covered in some sort of body paints and hide from a animal that cloaked her. Scooping up the small child, in her arms the black eyed wolf nuzzled her child.

"What is wrong, my little pup?" His mother nuzzled her as Dean whimpered squeezing her tightly.

"There was a man in the woods mama. He was dressed funny." Dean whimpered out.

"Did he try to hurt you?" She asked as Dean shook his head no. "Then maybe it was your batu."

"My...future mate?" Dean sniffed looking towards the forest.

"Yes. My little one." Dean's mother laughed. "I told you the story of the vision I had of your father before I met him."

"The one with him upside down in a tree?" Dean sniffed as his mother nodded.

"Yes." His mother cooed. "Sometimes if you're very lucky you are blessed with a image of your mate. See babette, you know who your soulmate is." Dean looked back towards the forest as she moved to kiss his forehead. "Come inside little one. You need your rest."

 

 

 

 

 

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of machines echoing an alarm, as doctors worked over castiel's body. Lucifer watched behind the glass window as doctors worked to save castiel in one room and save Dean in the other.

"This is fascinating!" The scientist watched as she looked over both rooms. "Both of their hearts stopped at the same time. Their vitals are identical. This is insane! This is unbelievable data!"

"I don't care." Lucifer stated watching as the doctors tried to get castiel's heart started.

"But Lucifer this is the data we have been looking for!" The girl stated with glee.

"MY SON COULD BE DYING IN THERE, LILITH! I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY DATA!" Lucifer snapped as she was taken back. She blinked in surprise, as he watched castiel and Dean's vitals register a heartbeat, the doctors returning to deal with the bullet wounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stared at the small hut with a smoke of a fire coming out from the hole in the roof. As he tried to figure out where he was, this was the past. Before Dean met the Winchesters. Before castiel.

Castiel watched the peaceful hut, unable to figure out his next step, building up courage to go towards it. A loud sound of a twig snapping halted every thought of continuing. Seeing a man with paint and a cloth on his hips come bolting out of the forest.

Holding a wound on his chest, he bolted towards the hut quickly. Another wolf.

"Lisa!" The man yelled as the woman came out of the tent.

"Benny." She cried out as he collapsed into her arms lightly.

"Lisa, you have to go." Benny cried out his chest bleeding badly as she tried to hold pressure on the wound. "H-Hunters..."

"Here?" She glanced up into the woods. "This far away from the wall?"

"Lisa. You need to take our little babette and run." Benny groaned. "Leave me."

"No! Not without you." She whimpered squeezing him tightly, nuzzling against him.

"Hunters weapons...Lisa you know the outcome." Benny groaned at the bullet wound in his stomach. The sound of men yelling at each other coming closer made Lisa look up. "...lisa...go..."

Lisa's eyes filled with tears, as she stood quickly as she bolted towards the hut. Only a moment later coming out the back with a sleepy pup, rubbing his eyes holding a small makeshift toy. Moving towards the forest she pulled Dean into the forest enough to be hidden, castiel watched.

A loud gunshot made her stop, looking back towards the direction of her home, she softly caressed Dean's face.

"Stay here, babette." Lisa cooed, moving to softly massage the base of Dean's ear.

"Mama?" Dean whimpered scared.

"I'll be right back." She smiled sadly at him, as he reached for her but she had already turned making her way to camp.

"Ma-!" Dean moved to follow but a hand held the little boys shoulders. Dean turned looking up at castiel who watched Lisa running back to camp. Dean hesitated only slightly as he was scooped up by castiel. Who moved to hide better in the underbrush.

Castiel held the pup, lightly petting him in soothing touches as he watched from the bushes as two men stood over Dean's father's body.

"You killed him!" A younger blonder man pushed another man back.

"I did my job!" The other man yelled.

"Our job is make sure they stay away from the wall!" The blonde twenty year old snapped. "This isn't open season! They are people!"

"They are monsters who would kill your husband and child in a heartbeat, Lucifer!" The man snapped at the blonde. "You never been over the wall! You never encountered these things! They aren't rational! They can't be talked down!"

"Dad?" Castiel breathed out as the pup whimpered in his arms. Castiel nuzzled him softly. "It's okay little one."

"Have you ever tried?!" Lucifer defended. "Just talking to them!"

"There is no talking to them!" The man yelled back as a twig snap made the man's eyes open. "Luc, look out!"

Lisa growled loudly as Lucifer was knocked to the growled, she scratched his chest with her nails, trying to kill him. When she was grazed by a shotgun shot hitting her side, she turned her attention to the other man, moving to attack him the man had no time to reload. Being knocked to the ground, she brutally attacked him.

"S-stop! P-please!" Lucifer bleeding from his wounds crawled to the gun, reloaded it, before firing into her back. Lisa cried out in pain as she fell off the other man, panting and breathing with obvious difficulty. Lisa's eyes fell to Benny who laid unmoving in the grass, tears slid down her eyes as she weakly used her strength to try to crawl to him.

"No! No! No! Please, brother! Stay with me!" Lucifer sobbed as he kneeled down holding the other man close. Castiel's breath held, that was his uncle? He knew of a uncle that died but never the whole story, that his uncle built the wall but his dad made the exterminators. Castiel watched as The other man slowly choked on his blood, tears falling as the man went limp in his arms.

Lucifer sobbed as Lisa's coughing made him remember her, made him remember she killed his brother. She was almost to Benny, as Lucifer softly laid his brother down, picking up the shotgun he watched her softly reach a hand to touch Benny. Almost in reach, when a gun went off and Lisa's body went limp.

Castiel covered his mouth, pulling Dean close to his chest, he held the scared child, who couldn't see anything from the thick bushes. Voices echoed as six men entered the camp, castiel watched Lucifer bend down picking up Dean's small makeshift toy.

"Boss?" One man asked as he looked down at the bodies.

"They had a child. Find it." Lucifer said coldly as the man nodded, moving towards the forest.

"Yes sir." The man nodded.

"Keep your eyes closed, Dean." Castiel breathed as he stood, quickly taking the child deeper into the forest. He had to keep Dean safe, Dean had to survive.

Castiel bolted through the forest running till his legs were too tired to run. He tripped over a stump, falling into his knees able to catch himself with one hand. He softly moved to sit near the tree trying to catch his breath, shielded by the trees and the start of a clearing with high grass.

"Let's rest a second." Castiel panted, just holding Dean in his arms. Dean nuzzled into him whimpering, sucking his thumb softly. Obviously upset and tired. Castiel softly pulled him closer nuzzling back as he wrapped his tail around the child's waist. "I'll protect you Dean. We have a whole life ahead of us. Your story doesn't end here."

 

 

 

"Mary!" A man called. "Look at this!"

Castiel slightly sat up as he glanced over the brush, making sure to be hidden. Seeing two young adults taking pictures of what looked like a human size nest.

"No way, john!" Mary laughed brushing her hair back. "See I told you they nest! Wilds nest!"

"Maybe only certain species?" John suggested taking a picture of it.

"See the fur?" Mary moved collecting a sample, most likely from a tail. "Wolf. It smells like it."

"This nest is three to four years old." John stated, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, but look. Someone started to upkeep it again. Must just recently found out they were pregnant." Mary stated noticing the fresher grass and twigs. "They couldn't! No way! They use the same nest on all their births?"

"Amazing. Maybe it's behavioral or its sentimental?" John took another photo.

Castiel smiled affectionately at the nerdy Winchesters, these were the kind people who risk their lives to save Dean. Bring him over the wall and give him a happy life. Castiel looked over the pup who was asleep in his arms. Softly moving from under him, he laid the pup by the base of the tree. Leaning down he gave him a soft peck on the forehead before moving to hide in the woods out of site. Grabbing a near by branch he snapped it. The sound alerting john and Mary.

"What was that?" John asked as Mary stood moving towards the noise. "Mary, wait. It's not safe."

"I'm only going to see if I can get a peek." Mary stated as she moved closer to the noise.

"Mary!" John scrambled to his feet, as Mary's eyes scanned the surroundings walking closer till her eyes fell on the sleeping pup.

"John." Mary called to him as she kneeled down next to Dean.

"Mary, that's a pup." John stated looking around in fear. "No one has ever gotten a up close and personal with a pup Because mama never leaves her pup."

Mary softly reached out, softly petting Dean's face, who nuzzled into her soft carass.

"Mary, we should go." John hissed as Mary softly massaged the pups ears which Dean growled affectionately in his sleep.

"John, he barely looks three." Mary breathed. "If his mother was close by we would have seen her. She would have interfered by now."

"What are you saying?" John asked as Mary softly scooped up the child. "That his parents just abandoned him?" Mary paused feeling liquid on her fingers, looking at her fingers she sighed sadly.

"Not by choice." Mary showed john, Benny's blood Mary must of had gotten on Dean. John's head looked around cautiously.

"Mary, we should go." John stated.

"Not without him." Mary softly nuzzled against the sleeping child.

"Fine, we will set up camp here for tonight. Just to see if someone will come back for him." John sighed setting down their stuff.

"...if they don't?" Mary asked as she looked up at john.

"I guess...we are going to have to be very brave and break a lot of laws." John stated as Mary smiled up at him.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke sucking in a deep breath of air, looking around the room. The room didn't look like any hospital room, the room full of computers and test tubes. When his eyes fell onto a large human size holding tube, he saw Dean sleeping in green liquid, the same air mask on his face and he was tightly restrained in the liquid.

"Dean." Castiel tried to get up but his wrists were tightly bound, castiel tried to break free but they didn't give. Trying his hardest to break free. "Someone?! Anyone?! Help me!"


	18. Castiel's playlist: track 11: hostage - SIA

Castiel whimpered as he pulled his hand out of his wrist restraints, panting as he pulled and tugged. His hand slid out the restraint, castiel happily panted looking at his sore free wrist. Red and bruised from the endless tugging, he quickly moved to unfasten his other wrist. 

Once free of his restraints, he pulled himself to sit up, crying at the pain of his bullet wounds. He fell from the hospital bed, holding his stomach in pain, whimpering as he started to cry from the pain. He pulling himself up he examined the room, instantly moving towards a desk. He grabbed the chair, moving it towards Dean's chamber, slamming it into it as hard as he could into the glass. 

Castiel cried out in pain, he had to be quiet. He couldn't let them know he was free. He slammed again and again, till he felt the glass give way, as green liquid came pouring out along with Dean. Dean hit the hospital table knocking it over, as castiel hissed at their noises. 

Moving to Dean, he ripped off his air mask, he sat Dean up. Dean coughed looking around disoriented, castiel cupped his face kissing him on the forehead as the black eyed wolf growled. 

"You're alright." Castiel hugged him close, kissing his head, before freeing Dean of the straight jacket. "You're alright. Can you stand?" 

Dean cried out loudly in pain as castiel forced the wolf to stand, from the trauma of the chamber breaking or him hitting the floor had opened up his wound. 

"Dean. Shh. Dean. You have to be quiet." Castiel tried to sooth him, petting his head. As Dean shut his mouth, burying his face into castiel's shoulder. Barely standing on his own, he nuzzled into castiel's shoulder, as castiel supported his weight. Castiel used the hand on his waist to hold Dean's wound, when he felt pressure on his own. 

He looked down into his loose hospital wound, watching at his wound started to heal. 

"Dean, n-no! You're injured enough!" Castiel objected as Dean whimpered against him, blood soaking into Dean's jumpsuit. "For fuck sakes." 

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head as castiel supported him, Dean started pulling castiel down as castiel tried to keep him up but they hit the ground hard. As the room door opened, castiel still focused on trying to get Dean up. Castiel laid Dean down sobbing, not sure what to do.

"Dean...wake up." Castiel sobbed. "I can't do this without your help."

When the door slammed shut, castiel looked up with fear.  
"Castiel." Lucifer breathed moving to castiel he pulled him into a hard hug. 

"F-father." Castiel sobbed, as he hugged him tight. Burying his face into his father's shoulder. 

"You alright? Are you okay?" Lucifer pulled back cupping his face. "I've been trying to get in here for days, but they said you were in too critical of condition." 

"Yes, daddy." Castiel sobbed. "Dean healed me." Lucifer's eyes fell to Dean who's jumpsuit was covered in blood. 

"Healed...you?" Lucifer breathed looking over the bleeding boy as castiel pulled away from him trying to stop the bleeding. "What do you mean?"

"He's... He's dying daddy." Castiel sobbed with shaking hands. "He's losing so much blood." Castiel's hands were covered in blood, as Lucifer kneeled, stopping him from touching Dean. 

"Castiel, talk to me." Lucifer breathed. "You're not making any sense." 

"He's a wild, daddy." Castiel felt tears slid down his face. "He healed dad. Took away his cancer." Castiel sniffed touching Dean's face. "He healed my wound..." Castiel pushed his father's hand where the wound once was. Lucifer's eyes widened, as he touched at castiel's healed wound in amazement. 

"Impossible." Lucifer stated. 

"He's the last of his kind." Castiel pet Dean's hair.

"Wilds are monsters. T-They are killers, uncontrollable...they only use their powers for self preservation-" Lucifer repeated looking away as castiel forced him to look.

"Does this look like self preservation?!" Castiel held out his bloody hands. "If we do nothing, he will die here...if I know anything about you, I know you always do what's right. Tell me, does letting the man that saved your husband and child seem right to you?" 

Lucifer said nothing, as he stared at the blood pooling around Dean, taking a deep breath before looking at his son. He knelt down scooping Dean up into his arms, carrying the wolf. 

"Quickly now." Lucifer stated with panic standing as castiel stood as well. "We have to hurry." Castiel bolted after him, they rushed down the empty corridors. Avoiding cameras, security, castiel kept pressure on dean's wounds as they walked. Walking towards the underground parking, Lucifer walked quickly keeping an eye out as castiel grabbed the car keys out of his pocket. Castiel unlocked the car, climbing into the back seat, before Lucifer set Dean in the back with castiel. Quickly rushing around the car, towards the driver's seat he paused as a voice called his name.

"Lucifer!" Lilith waved walking over, Lucifer hid his bloody shirt behind the car's frame. 

"Lilith." Lucifer stated. 

"Where are you going? I thought we were meeting with the head general about the contract?" Lilith paused. 

"I'm sorry, I'm have a urgent family matter to attend to." Lucifer stated as castiel tried to stay hidden in the back seat. 

"But this was what we have been waiting for, what your brother wanted, everything we've been working for." She looked at him with disbelief. 

"Some things are more important." Lucifer stated trying to get into his car, starting the car, he backed up quickly giving a small smile to castiel. Who honestly never been more prouder watching his dad drive away. "Call your father. Tell him to pack what he can." 

"Daddy?" Castiel asked confused. 

"They will come after us once they realize what happened and I'll be damned if this family separates again. No more." Lucifer reached a bloody hand back, squeezing castiel's hand. As Castiel smiled lovingly at his father.

"I love you daddy." Castiel stated sincerely as Lucifer looked back at his son. 

"I love you too." Lucifer smiled back as he drove towards the house. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slowly blinked his black eyes opened, his body sore and the need for water so great. He let out a whimper as he took in the surroundings of the backseat of a mini van. The air was sticky from the heat, and the only relief he seemed to be getting was from the air conditioning which blew in the car. 

The car was parked with the windows rolled down which didn't help for the sticky heat, but the nice breeze outside made it a bit better to endure. Dean's eyes fell to Gadreel who smiled at him from the car seat near his legs. The child covered in ice cream, happily enjoying the heat unlike dean who felt like he was swimming in sweat. 

The child so focused on Dean, didn't realize the ice cream slowly slipping off the cone till a loud plop made him turn back to his ice cream that now sat in his lap. 

"Uh oh." Gadreel blinked before he stuck his tail in it and licked it. 

"Uh oh what gadreel." Michael peered his head back to look at the toddler, dean now noticing his presence in the front seat. Michael laid sprawled in the front seat, his feet out the window. Contently basking in what sun he was getting, he fan himself with a magazine. 

Dean said nothing, as michael sighed noticing the ice cream in his lap. 

"Lucy? Baby? Gadreel needs to be cleaned up." Michael called, not noticing dean had awoken. 

"Coming babe." Lucifer stated, opening gadreel's door, he smiled at his toddler who happily giggled at his mess. When Lucifer's eyes lightly glanced at him before returning to Gadreel. Lucifer then realizing dean was awake, glanced back at him in fear. "Cas! Come here!" 

Lucifer quickly scooped gadreel from the baby seat lightly backing away from the car. As Castiel came bolting into view with worry on his face, but seeing Dean awake made Castiel breath a sigh of relief. 

"Dean." Castiel smiled climbing in past the booster seat, he instantly moved to kiss Dean's face, making sure not to hurt dean. 

"Castiel be careful." Lucifer stated his ears back. 

"Dad. I told you. He's harmless. Black eyes or not." Castiel smiled cupping Dean's face softly brushing back the thick strains of wet hair from his face. Lucifer made a face, as castiel sighed turning to look back at the grumpy cat. 

"If you want his eyes green, I'm going to have to do some things you really don't want to know about." Castiel stated.

"..." Lucifer's ears were still back and he pouted. 

"...If you feel more comfortable with green eyed dean, I'm going to need to need someplace private." Castiel stated. 

 

 

 

 

 

"...really?" Castiel sighed as he glanced over the gas station bathroom they had been stopped at. Castiel held dean propping him up as Lucifer stated with a sigh. 

"Look. I don't know what exactly you need to do and I have a feeling I don't want to know but I don't trust him with black eyes. Sorry. I can risk my job and livelihood for you but it doesn't stop the fear or hatred I have for his kind." Lucifer stated bluntly. "I won't let him in the car till we have bright green eyes." 

Castiel nodded at his honest, moving to carry dean to the single toilet. Setting the seat cover down, he set dean down on it. Castiel moved to close the door but Lucifer's hand in the way stopped him. 

"Are you sure you want to be alone with him?" Lucifer asked looking back at Dean, who tiredly sat on the toilet too weak to move. 

"I'll be fine dad." Castiel nodded. "He would never hurt me." 

"...Alright..." Lucifer breathed as he looked back at dean one more time before leaving. Castiel rolled his eyes at his protective dad, before locking the door and turning his attention to dean. 

"Could you imagine his freak out when he realizes what he just asked of me?" Castiel chuckled as he returned to Dean's side. Moving he softly moved to kiss Dean's neck, knowing he had to take it easy with the wolf while he healed from the identical wounds on his stomach. 

The wolf watched castiel softly undo his pants, opening up his zipper. The wolf moaned as castiel pulled Dean's cock from his pants, softly stroking him. The wolf breathed out as castiel left Hickeys on the wolf's neck. 

"Let's try to keep the majority of our clothes on." Castiel chuckled. "It's kind of gross in here." Castiel softly pulled off his own pants and underwear, setting them on the sink in the bathroom. Before moving to straddle Dean, he felt Dean's hands grip his hips tightly which castiel moaned. 

His Dean was alive, thanks to Michael who donated the blood to save him. Willing to do anything he could to help Dean who saved his life. Without his dad's, Dean would have died. 

Castiel felt Dean pull his head towards his lips, kissing him hard and needy as they rocked together. Castiel wrapped his tail around Dean's hand as he moved to stroke their cocks together. Fighting for dominance in the kiss, as castiel pulled the lube he had boughten in the gas station and ripped open the container. Sliding it down Dean's cock, he kissed Dean happily loving every second of intimacy. 

Dean held his waist, as castiel moved himself on top of Dean's cock. Gasping and mewing to the feel of him sliding himself onto Dean. Dean growled into the kiss, breaking it to nip at their mating mark, Dean's tail wagged happily which always made castiel smile. Even with black eyes, Dean was all emotion with his tail. Castiel's tail wrapped around Dean's as castiel started to rock himself slowly and needingly on Dean. 

"Fuck." Castiel bit his lip, rocking himself slowly taking his time feeling Dean leaving love marks over his neck and shoulders. How can he protect Dean? Where can they go? Castiel and Lucifer were wanted men, posters of their faces plastered all over. It was a matter of time before someone reported their location but it didn't matter anyways, they just kept on the road. 

Dean rolled his hips up into castiel, groaning at the obvious pain his wounds felt. Castiel stopped rocking, as he kissed Dean's lips. 

"Shh." Castiel panted, touching Dean's lips. "Let me take care of you." 

Dean softly nodded, as castiel smiled softly cupping Dean's face. 

"I love you so much, Dean." Castiel breathed. "I know times are hard, and it's not going to be easy. But we will manage. We always do..." Castiel smiled softly as he watched the wolf's ears fall back towards his head, before castiel softly kissed him again. 

Returning to moving his hips, castiel moaned, Dean happily listened letting castiel ride him slowing building to a rough rocking. Their kisses hot and needy as they grew close, castiel rolled his hips needingly. 

Castiel let out a cut off whimper as he had started to cum, roughly coming into Dean's shirt, half way through his own orgasm. He felt Dean's erupt inside him, filling him deeply, yelping in only surprise as Dean's teeth bit into his shoulder. Not as painful as the first, but instead of drawing blood it would definitely bruise. 

Castiel shuddered at the feeling, panting and breathing tiredly against Dean. As he moved to bury his face into his neck, he felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist. Taking a minute to compose himself, before he sat up looking into those beautiful greens softly sliding his fingertips against Dean's cheek. 

"Dean." Castiel breathed out happily, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Cas." Dean smiled as he softly cupped castiel's face wiping his tears. "What did I miss?" Dean looked around slightly confused. "Not that I complain about any opportunity to be with you, but why are we in a shady bathroom?" 

Castiel laughed softly tears falling harder as he pulled Dean into a hard needy kiss. Which Dean returned with a needed kiss, castiel could feel the love in each movement of their lips. Before castiel pulled back, wiping his tears he climbed off Dean to move to his pants on the skin. 

"I-Ill explain everything in the car." Castiel stated fumbling to fix his pants which were inside out. When he felt hands on his hips, he paused looking up into the mirror to see Dean holding him from behind. Dean leaning down to kiss castiel's shoulder. "Dean you're injured, you shouldn't be up-"

"How long have I been asleep?" Dean breathed. Castiel held his breath. The last time green eyes was out was the day Gabriel touched his mating mark. 

"Almost two weeks." Castiel breathed out. 

"Feels longer." Dean stated, castiel moaned feeling Dean's hand slid in-between his legs, scooping up the cum that slid down them. Castiel held his breath watching Dean slid it into his own mouth. 

"How long has it been since we had sex to just make love?" Dean pressed against him, castiel loving every little touch. 

Castiel couldn't answer. He opened and closed his mouth, as he turned to face Dean. Dean cupped his face, as he ran his thumb over castiel's cheek. 

"I'm poison." Dean breathed. "I hurt you every time."

"Dean, no. I love helping you with your black eyes. Dean it isn't an obligation. I do it selfishly because I love you Dean, I'd take you black eyes. no memory. Anything because I can't live without you..." Castiel pulled their faces close pressing their foreheads together. 

"No more, castiel." Dean breathed as he turned him, castiel gasped moving to hold the sink looking at him in the mirror. "No longer will we have sex to fix my eyes. Promise me." 

"I-I can't make that promise." Castiel breathed, as Dean kissed his neck. 

"Stop sacrificing yourself for me." Dean breathed as he slid two fingers into castiel who gasped in pleasure, feeling Dean rock them. God, he hasn't had foreplay since the day before he left Dean on his trip. Dean told him to keep it down that time too since Sammy was in the room next door, as Dean made love with him in Dean's bedroom. Castiel could never forget how tender, slow and beautiful it was. "When we have sex, we do it in love or we don't do it at all."

"Dean." Castiel moaned throwing his head back as he rocked himself on his fingers. As Dean used his other hand, to stroke castiel's tail sending waves of pleasure up the cat's body. Dean taking his time to pleasure the cat, till the cat was a mess of shakes and his erection was throbbing. 

"I love you castiel." Dean breathed, as he positioned himself against castiel's hole. Rocking into it teasingly slow, castiel couldn't help his loud obvious moans and cries as they made love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel nuzzled against Dean like a love sick school boy, purring and nuzzling against him as they walked towards the car. Castiel helped support his weight, but Dean lightly leaned against him though he obviously tried to take on his own weight. 

"Where have you guys been. It's been a hour." Lucifer stated leaning against the car. 

"Sorry took a lot longer than expected to turn his eyes green." Castiel lied unable to bring himself to stop touching Dean in some way. Lucifer's eyes fell onto Dean's green eyes for the first time in years, and a chill slid down his spine. Looking into Dean's cold eyes that remained on his till Dean broke his gaze to get put into the car...Lucifer was surprise by the emotion he felt...fear... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer shot awake, panting as he looked around, parked on the side of the road with Michael curled up with Gadreel in his arms in the side seat. He quickly turned his head seeing Dean and castiel curled against each other sleeping peacefully, castiel's tail wrapped around the wolf's tail, which wagged every so often as dean slept. 

"It was just a dream." Lucifer breathed out, wiping his face of the sweat. Castiel said himself Dean didn't remember his past. Dean didn't remember what happened. Didn't remember his time at the lab. As long as he didn't remember he was safe. 

"Funny, I assumed after what you've done. You'd only have nightmares, Mr. Novak." Lucifer tensed as his eyes slowly turned his eyes fell onto Dean who growled lightly with a smirk on his face. "Miss me?"


	19. Dean's playlist: track 8: Angel - Theory of a Deadman

“D-Dean.” Lucifer sat up as Dean kneeling next to him, Dean’ eyes glowed pressing his finger to his lips, his tail wagged mischievously. “Y-You remember.”

 

“A bit.” Dean hummed as he smirked opening the car door, he climbed out of the car. Lucifer didn’t need to be told to follow, he knew this conversation was unavoidable. Lucifer left out the car, the noise beeping alerting the door was open slightly woke Castiel up.

 

“Dean?” Castiel mumbled, looking around noticing he was gone. “D-Dean?” Castiel climbed out of the car as well, tired but worried as he tried to find the wolf.

 

Dean sat contently on the log as Lucifer moved towards him stopping a good distance to run if he needed to.

 

“Scared?” Dean spoke as Lucifer said nothing. Dean hummed affectionately at that, almost cockily like he knew more than he let on. “Cute.”

 

“Don’t hurt them.” Lucifer spoke.

 

“Who?” Dean asked blinking _innocently_. “...Your family?” Dean let out a cold laugh. “You did more than anything I can do already...Should I tell him, or should you?”

 

“Don’t.” Lucifer choked.

 

“Don’t _what_.” Dean growled. “Tell him you knew from the moment you set eyes on me that I was a hybrid?”

  


_"My." Lucifer paused as Dean stopped laughing. "What big teeth you have."_  
  
_"I-I." Dean choked out not sure what to say. He had to remember Lucifer was a exterminator. He KILLED people like Dean. He had to be more careful and he knew it. His teeth were a DEAD give away._

  


“That in that second you thought Castiel was in danger, even if he didn’t know it.” Dean snarled.

  


_"I AM older. I STILL don't understand. Maybe if we didn't shame wild hybrids-" castiel started._  
  
_"Shame? You think we do this as some sort of bullying tactic? Wild hybrids are dangerous. Loose canons. Sure, they are cute when they are small but as soon as puberty hits. They become out of control. They HURT people, castiel. They have KILLED people. They completely lose themselves. No longer civil because of their close ties to their wild animal ancestors." Lucifer retorted._

  
  


“You decided I needed to be put down.” Dean snapped.

  


_"Father!" Castiel snapped trying to get a word in._  
  
_"We only have one effective way of handling a wild hybrid and that's a bullet to the head. That's fact. Not theory." Lucifer put his fingers to his head like a gun._

  


“But...you can’t shoot a kid without proof.” Dean laughed cruelly. “...so you made proof.”

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Before**

  
  
  
  


_Lucifer blew out smoke as he tossed some body parts from the morgue onto the floor next to Dean who laid pass out from his injuries. He had to make this believable. Dean just...wolfed out. Dean just...did what all hybrids did. To think he was doing the world a service by putting him down without death._

 

_“So what?” Meg spoke. “He killed us now what?”_

 

_“You live your lives in hawaii.” Lucifer scoffed. “I don’t give a shit. I paid you all to disappear.”_

 

_“What if I don’t want to.” Meg eyed Dean. “What if I think he hasn’t suffered enough?”_

 

_“...He’s going to get a bullet. I think that’s punishment-” Lucifer stopped seeing the mating mark on his neck...this kid...he wasn’t...a hybrid? Lucifer let out a sigh. He couldn’t...just kill him…”I can’t kill him.”_

 

_“What?! What do you mean?!” Meg snapped as Lucifer pulled down his shirt exposing the mating mark._

 

_“This...Means he’s special….the last of his kind. A full wild.” Lucifer started as he stood. “...He’s going to be taken to my research lab...you are welcome to live there, and do what you like for your research...but he must not die and you can not ever leave.”_

 

_“I’m good with hawaii.” The others laughed with their bundles of money._

 

_“...I’ll go.” Meg stated staring coldly at Dean. “...I’ll go to your research lab.” Lucifer could only nod._

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  


“I never killed those kids.” Dean spoke his black eyes. “And you knew it.” Lucifer sighed looking away. “You almost got me to believe it. I almost did...till the day I woke up and saw meg in my prison in your little lab...then I knew.”

 

“I was doing what I needed to keep my son safe.” Lucifer growled. “From a monster you were destined to be-.”

 

“Dad?” Castiel spoke as Lucifer tensed, turning he saw the black cat looking...destroyed.

 

“C-Cas?” Lucifer choked out as Dean’s tail waved lazily, as he laid on his side on the stump.

 

“Y...You lied? You...caused all of this?” Castiel felt tear in his eyes.

 

“Cas...I-I’m sorry.” Lucifer choked out, as Castiel moved to him shoving him roughly.

 

“You were the reason I cried myself to sleep every night?! The reason I lost the man I loved?!” Castiel growled repeatedly hitting him. Lucifer snagged one of his wrist. However, Dean snagged his wrist away almost breaking his hand. Kicking Lucifer’s leg in causing Lucifer to fall to his knees when Dean twisted him pinning his hand behind his back threatening to break. “He healed daddy! He is going to be forever cursed with the pain of cancer-”

 

“I know baby...I was wrong!” Lucifer hissed out a sob as Castiel sobbed, turning away. Castiel covered his face, as Dean held Lucifer with no trouble. “Castiel...I’m sorry. I was wrong…”

 

Dean stared at Castiel waiting for a reaction, but Castiel turned back around moving to lucifer. Lucifer expected to be slapped again, but Castiel wrapped arms around him holding him tightly. Lucifer choked out in surprise and guilt as the cat cried. Dean let go of lucifer, as Lucifer moved to hold his son.

 

“I’ll trust your judgement.” Lucifer sobbed. “From now on. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I forgive you daddy.” Castiel squeezed him tightly as honking made them all turn. Dean sniffed the air..

 

“We need to go back. Now.” Dean spoke as he pulled Castiel from lucifer’s arms picking him up before grabbed Lucifer by the wrist yanking him along quickly through the forest back to the car.

 

Dean made it to the car in record time, as Michael turned watching them come back into the car. Dean paused seeing the army tanks and trucks sliding over the hill a good distance away.

 

“Dean!” Castiel held out his hand, as Dean turned looking at him before taking it and climbing in. Dean slid a protective arm around Castiel as Lucifer quickly hit the gas. Gadreel giggled as they sped off towards the wall. The only chance they had to make it. Dean grunted as he held his side, Castiel could smell the blood as he pulled back the fabric on Dean’s wound ripped open again from the movement. “Shit. Dean. It was just healing!”

 

Dean moved his hand away, as he held his side, sliding the fabric back over it.

 

“Dean, I need to care for it!” Castiel snapped.

 

“No time.” Dean panted, as his black eyes looked towards the large wall coming into view. The checkpoint, where in no time they would be surrounded. However, that was their only way for miles, as Dean forced open the side door. Castiel shoved back deep into the car, as Dean climbed out onto the car.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel tried to get the door open but a sharp turn from Lucifer kept him pinned to the car side, as Dean jumped off the car bolting towards the arm guards. He was quick, using their weaknesses against him. He slammed his fist into their throats knocking their airways closed, he dodged attacks, and dodged a couple bullets. Dean forced the gate open when everyone was collapsed on the floor, just before the car made it to the gate.

 

Dean watched them drive by, as Castiel turned to watch Dean move to close the gate. To buy them some time.

 

“DAD! STOP!” Castiel called as he panicked, as Dean snapped the control panel off, Dean moved to run through just before the gate closed. Lucifer stopped the car as Castiel threw the side door open holding his hand out to Dean, which Dean climbed back in. Lucifer wasted no time to hit the gas knowing that gate bought them time but not a whole lot. Castiel fumbled for the needle and thread in the first aid kit, moving too quickly stitch up the once healing bullet wound as Dean panted weakly allowing himself to pass out to his injuries.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke weakly to the door being slammed as Dean’s eyes slid over the tent supplies that had been set up. Castiel was sitting making sure the fire was fed as Gadreel sat a bit away bundled up so tightly in jackets, he kept falling over. Dean’s eyes moved to Michael and lucifer who were finishing setting up the last tent, as Dean’s eyes closed. His body naturally held his wound, he could feel his wild side was out. He was slowly becoming more aware when in his wild side, and he knew that it was a matter of time before he even didn’t notice he changed. Dean took a breath towards the open window. The wild… The other side of the wall. The place he had been born in.

 

Dean’s deep breath halted, when he noticed...something. Something smelled...familiar. Dean pulled away his hand from the stitched wound as he slowly climbed out the other side of the car away from the others as he followed the familiar scent of the forest.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel helped pick his baby brother up from when he fell over again, of course the toddler was quite content and even broke into laughter when he fell over for being top heavy. Castiel laughed along as Michael held his arms out for his little one. Gadreel was passed over with ease as Michael nuzzled into Gadreel, who kissed michael’s face happily.

 

“The tents done.” Lucifer spoke to Castiel who nodded.

 

“Can you help me bring him into the tent?” Castiel asked as Lucifer nodded. Castiel moved to the car, pausing when he noticed Dean was no longer in there. “Dean?”

 

“Dean!” Lucifer called, as Castiel forced the door open making sure he wasn’t in the back seat but the side door on the opposite side of the car made Castiel realize he wasn’t there.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed in panic.

 

“Cas. Go that way.” Lucifer spoke as he ushered him in the opposite direction Lucifer was heading in, Castiel bolted towards the direction. Yelling Dean’s name when Lucifer’s voice calling for Castiel made Castiel break away from his path. Coming back, Castiel was panting as he came to a stop by his father, Castiel looked confused as Lucifer ushered towards Dean who stood by a worn hut. Dean sitting in front of it holding his knees.

 

“D-...Dean.” Castiel spoke in relief, Castiel tried to drag his father to follow but Lucifer didn’t budge.

 

“This place wasn’t...meant for me.” Lucifer spoke. “...This place is for the dead...and I bring no peace for any here.” Lucifer spoke, turning he walked back to camp. Castiel nodded, as he hesitantly moved to look at Dean. Remembering who once owned this place. Castiel moved to take a seat next to Dean, as Dean barely acknowledged him.

 

“...You ran off.” Castiel spoke.

 

“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel brought his eyes to the hut. This was Dean’s...parents...Oh so long ago…

 

“Have you gone inside?” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head no. “Why not?”

 

“...It’s empty.” Dean spoke, did Dean know who once occupied this hut...or did he not remember? The smells must have confused him, How comforting and frightful they must be. Castiel stood walking towards the entrance, pulling it open he walked inside.

 

“Not anymore.” Castiel held out his hand as Dean hesitantly got up following him inside he took it. Dean glanced around the old dusty cabin. Castiel eyed him trying to gage his reaction as Dean walked over touching some primitive tools. Dean slowly walked castiel through the cabin, when Dean paused on a couple leaf beds in the corner.

 

“It was a couple.” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed the beds. “...Looks like they had a cub.” Dean let go of his hand, to kneel down to the large, and medium beds. However his eyes stopped when he came to a very small one between the large leaf beds. “...They were expecting.” Dean softly touched the leaves.

 

“How do you know?” Castiel asked kneeling down as Dean eyed the rotted leaves.  

 

“This is the most kept. The others must have been slept it.” Dean spoke as Dean’s eyes slid over the medium leaves. “I feel like I know this place...but I don’t remember when I have been here...when I could have.”

 

“...Very long ago.” Castiel took his hand again, as Dean’s eyed searched Castiel’s before he turned back to the bed.

 

“...My real parents?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded hesitantly. “...H-How…?”

 

“When we were shot. When...the bullet passed through us both...I must have had a...dream of your memories…” Castiel explained as a tear slid down Dean’s cheek looking at the beds.

 

“...Can...we stay here tonight?” Dean whispered. “Before we head out in the morning?”

 

“Of course.” Castiel touched his face, as Dean sniffed quickly wiping a tear away, he stood.

 

“Rest here...I’ll make up our bed.” Dean spoke pulling away from Castiel as Dean left out the back door, Castiel sighed as he let Dean...have his needed time alone.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes slid over the makeshift bed he had made for Castiel and him, sitting once where his parents beds once laid. Castiel had dusted the place free of as much he could manage before Dean had gotten back. Almost like basic instinct how to create the same sort of pattern. He could smell his parents scents all over, and as he made the beds, he could almost hear them laughing and talking all those years ago.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel who softly touched his face. “You okay?” Dean didn’t say anything as Castiel took his hand.

 

“...” Dean slowly turned to look at Castiel, before their lips moved against each other. The kiss was slow and easy, as Dean felt Castiel lightly move him to press against their bed. The kiss growing lustful and so full of love. Castiel pulled away the layers of Dean’s clothes as they moved against each other. Castiel took the reigns as he made love to Dean, taking it easy on the injured wolf as he moved on top of him. Rocking slowly and easy into Dean who let out pants.

 

Dean gripped Castiel’s back as Castiel whispered I loves you against his lips and skin like he was trying to carve them into him. When they came, they came together. Dean’s teeth biting into Castiel’s flesh once more, causing Castiel to shudder. Castiel couldn’t help but bite back when Castiel spilled cum deep into Dean as blood slid down their skin. When they finally pulled back Castiel pressed him into a loving kiss, as Dean happily flipped them to press loving kisses against Castiel’s lips as Castiel broke into loving laughter kissing back.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

The clicking of guns made Dean open his eyes, grunting as he moved to stand, only getting a rough slam of the gun into his stomach. Dean grunted in pain, his bullet wound bleeding as Castiel sat up as well but the guns pointed at him made Castiel put his hands out defensively.

 

“Easy.” Castiel choked out at the soldiers who pointed them. They shoved some pants in Castiel’s arms, as they forced him up. Forcing him outside, Castiel forced onto his knees a gun pointed at his head as his eyes moved to his parents who were sitting on the ground. Michael holding gadreel close as Lucifer held his bruising skin obviously injured.

 

“Where did you think you would run?” Meg asked as Dean was forced to his own knees. “Where could you have gone where we wouldn’t have found you?” Meg grabbed Castiel’s chin as Dean growled physically getting beaten down as Castiel choked out upset. “You knew you couldn’t run forever.”

 

“...Let my family go, please.” Castiel choked out, as Dean coughed up blood, a tear sliding down Castiel’s face. Was this the end of the line?

 

“It doesn’t work that way.” Meg smirked squishing his cheeks as she grabbed a gun from a soldier. “And with my new promotion, I really need this. Killing the last pure bred.” Meg turned the gun towards Dean. “Been real, Dean.” She moved to pull the trigger, as Castiel bolted in front of the gun holding Dean, when the gun went off.

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain however there...was none. He turned hesitantly to see the bullet floating in the air. Meg backed up surprised and in fear, as Castiel turned to look at Dean who’s eyes were open and glazed over. Holding Castiel tightly, the guns ripped off the soldiers hands and pointed at themselves.

 

“D-Dean. Killing them will do nothing.” Castiel cupped his face. “Violence only causes violence….Dean please.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips as the guns fell to the floor and the soldiers backed up. Meg looked in fear, as Castiel stood looking at meg.

 

“You did it. We died.” Castiel threatened as the soldiers nodded in fear. “Never venture over the wall again...and you’ll live.”

 

“O-Oh yeah? Threatening me?!” Meg stated. “I-I have armies.”

 

“So do I.” Dean spoke as he stood, Meg turned when she heard sticks cracking, she looked in fear at the half breeds that stood around them. Meg shook in fear as Meg nodded quickly.

 

“You win. You can have your forest.” Meg choked out as Dean nodded to the half breeds to let them pass, and meg and the soldiers bolted away leaving everything behind except for a couple trucks. The half breeds moved to help Castiel’s family, some examined the weapons, an advantage they haven’t had before. Castiel turned hugging Dean close as he happily laughed. They were free.

 

Dean held him with a bloodied hand, as some of the half breeds moved to Dean.

 

“Let us help him.” One bear spoke, as Castiel pulled back to let them pick up Dean. Dean grunted a ‘easy’ as they picked him up. A Panther helped pick up Castiel, brushing him off.

 

“You’re safe now.” The panther girl spoke, as she smiled. “You’re all welcomed here.” Panther stated as Gadreel giggled at a racoon wanting to be held. Michael and Lucifer glanced at each other easily, as they let them lead them towards their community. Castiel glanced one last look at the hut before following after them.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Almost a year later**

  
  


Castiel used a makeshift broom to sweep out the dust from Dean’s parents old hut, Castiel and Dean have made it their permanent home and have settled into their new community. Dean and Castiel becoming the leaders by unanimous vote after Dean had helped them through a rather nasty winter.

 

They have made this surviving community a home, and now only having one or two children in the town before they came. Children were starting to become a booming thing. They felt safe, and healthy and were opening their hearts and minds to the idea of children.

 

Castiel let out a happy sigh as he looked at the quiet sleeping community, he had been keeping himself busy waiting for Dean to come home but...he hasn’t. Dean had been disappearing lately...A lot more than usual.

 

Castiel set the broom down, knowing exactly where the wolf had gone. Castiel walked out the back opening and into the forest behind the house. Castiel sighed as he got to Dean’s old mother’s nest. It had kept well over the years, however Dean had started to maintain it only the last couple months. He saw the outline of Dean’s body laying on the nest.

 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed moving to the old nest. “Dean babe. It’s cold, what are you doing out here by your…” Castiel stopped to see Dean tending to the needs of a small newborn, nuzzling and caring for a small couple of kittens newborn. Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean who raised a head to look at Castiel.

 

Castiel was super surprised and could only kneel down, the children were obviously had been born that night. Dean had wrapped them in his sweater and now laid shirtless besides them. Castiel eyed the small newborns.

 

“D...Dean...who's...babies are these…?” Castiel touched his face, as Castiel eyes fell down to the third child who was smaller than the two kittens.

 

Castiel softly slid his hand comfortingly against the third, a small wolf pup who seems a bit in distressed. Castiel softly scooped the smallest baby boy in his arms that calmed to his scent almost instantly. Castiel held his breath watching as the pup opened its eyes whimpering up at Castiel.

 

Normally only their parents scent calmed them, especially newborns...and the fact Dean was laying in his mother’s old birthing nest made the reality that much more real. Generations used the same birthing nest, the same one they themselves were born...Castiel’s eyes slid over the kittens with Dean’s wolf coloring, but Castiel’s features. Both asleep against Dean comfortingly, as Dean slid his fingers against their sleeping cheeks.

 

Dean didn’t have to answer for him to understand as Castiel looked over the black fur color of the one wolf.

 

How had he not noticed? Sure he had noticed Dean got a bit bigger but...how had he not noticed? No longer questioning the abilities Dean himself possessed and the new things they experienced and learned along the way.

 

“...Dean I’ll be right back.” Castiel spoke cradling...one of their son close. Dean sat up noticing him leaving with the newborn with worry, but Castiel held out a hand softly.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel spoke as Dean hesitantly relaxed back into the nest, one of the kittens started to move like they were about to wake but Dean nuzzled his face against him, calming the little kitten back to sleep. Dean blinked when he noticed a blanket drape over them, just as Castiel moved next to him laying on the other side of the children. Castiel placed the little wolf pup in between them, which instantly comforted once again with Castiel’s hand on his tummy.

 

The parents eyes met as Castiel and Dean looked away to smile down at their sleeping children, all no bigger than their hands like all newborns to their kind were.

  


**The end.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, told everyone I would go back to finish my old stories FINALLY I have finished this one to my satisfaction. I really don't think people care anymore, but I have done it. :) 
> 
> Love you guys, and thanks for reading if you did!


End file.
